


Domesticado

by Moonyta



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Claiming Bites, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rebellion, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyta/pseuds/Moonyta
Summary: La población alfa ha sido infectada con un virus llamado, collar de castigo- “CDC”. Este virus, domestica a la raza dominante  para crear una sociedad  en la que, los omegas, no tengan que vivir bajo el yugo de ser  una casta débil.El responsable de  esta revolución es Bruce Wayne, quien ahora, deberá  pagar el costo de sus ambiciones.





	1. Collar de castigo.

La luz de un día de otoño se filtraba por los enormes ventanales de la estancia. Bruce Wayne sostenía en su mano izquierda un panfleto de color amarillo, con la derecha, mecía suavemente el coñac de su vaso de cristal. 

— Anarquistas —Comentó, poniendo desinteresadamente el papel en la pequeña mesa de la estancia. 

Barry Allen sonrió nervioso y dejó su vaso de jugo para tomar el panfleto y leerlo de nuevo. 

Se trataba de una publicación violenta, con letras grandes y robustas, se incitaba a la población alfa a revelarse contra la domesticación. Alguien con mucho ingenio y muy mal gusto, había hecho una sátira de los diez mandamientos, proclamando a Bruce Wayne como el nuevo Dios de la perversión. A Barry le inquietaba la idea de una guerra civil, una nueva guerra civil. Después de todo, Bruce había cambiado la estructura de la sociedad al implementar la domesticación de los alfas. La raza dominante ahora no eran más que un montón de perros dóciles al servicio de los omega. 

— Me preocupa tú seguridad Bruce —El rubio, levantó la mirada y la centró en el rostro de su amigo— Cada vez hay más publicidad como esta. 

—Todos los cambios son difíciles de aceptar, un dictador nunca va a estar de acuerdo con un demócrata. Y una raza que ha estado en la cima de la cadena durante tanto tiempo, no va a someterse sin resistencia. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, no puedes acabar con la rabia sin matar al perro.

 

La sonrisa de Bruce, lo inquietó. 

 

Cuando Bruce Wayne había descubierto su condición como omega, comenzó a percibir el mundo como una jaula. Un lugar angosto y oscuro que lo sometería a un destino planificado por un montón de leyes estúpidas. De acuerdo a las jerarquías, estaba condenado a servir y obedecer, su genoma lo obligaba a ceder a los deseos de un alfa. ¡Aquello era ridículo! No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando un destino que no deseaba, se negaba a ceder, iría en contra de esa sociedad, aplastaría sus leyes y crearía un cambió, aunque eso significara ir en contra de lo que las personas llamaban “natural”. 

Por lo que Barry sabía, así había nacido el proceso de domesticación. Después de años de inversiones millonarias e investigación científica, Bruce Wayne logró crear un virus supresor para los alfas, cuando se liberó y comenzó la infección, las masas comenzaron a llamar al virus CDC, un acrónimo para “collar de castigo”. La población alfa trató de luchar contra el ataque biológico, pero el plan de domesticación entró en su segunda etapa, la cacería. Los primeros hombres bajo la influencia del CDC, se convirtieron en soldados leales, perros de caza que atacaron a su propia raza para conducirlos a los centros de infección.

Cuando la domesticación terminó, la población omega se había sumado al movimiento, Bruce Wayne les estaba entregando algo que nunca habían tenido antes. Libertad. 

 

Así que el amo de ciudad Gótica se había convertido en el amo de una nueva sociedad y al hacerlo se había coronado como el enemigo principal de una facción de alfas y omegas que apoyaban a la resistencia. Después de todo, Bruce tenía razón, los cambios siempre son difíciles y algunas personas no pueden adaptarse, por lo tanto, deben desaparecer. Simple ley evolutiva. 

— ¿Dónde está Jordan? 

La pregunta, arrancó a Barry de sus pensamientos. 

— En casa, la última vez que lo traje, no dejó de comportarse extraño.   
Bruce frunció las cejas— Quizá necesita otra dosis de CDC —Con un trago largo, acabó su bebida y abandonó el vaso. 

 

— ¡No! —La respuesta de Barry fue un poco precipitada, fingió reír con torpeza— No, no creo que sea necesario, es obediente y dócil pero la mansión siempre lo pone inquieto. Debe ser porque adora los espacios abiertos—Se removió en su lugar y después de una pequeña pausa, se puso de pie — Creo que es hora de irme. 

 

— Gracias por haber venido Barry. No recibo muchas visitas 

 

Hubo un apretón de manos amigable, Bruce lo acompañó a la puerta y cuando Barry estuvo fuera de la mansión, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. 

 

 

-:-

 

Cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar se sintió atrapado en un abrazo asfixiante y fuerte que lo obligó a pararse sobre la punta de sus pies. 

 

— ¡Regresaste!

Hal Jordan siempre se había caracterizado por tener una sonrisa encantadora, pero cuando estaba cerca de Barry, esa sonrisa se volvía irresistible. 

— Por supuesto que regrese. ¿Qué creías? Que iba a quedarme a vivir en esa lujosa y enorme mansión al lado del hombre más poderoso e influyente del mundo.

Hal lo meditó un momento mientras liberaba al rubio de su abrazo. 

— Pues sí, debo reconocer que mientras esperaba, ese pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza un par de veces. 

— También por la mía 

— ¡Oye!

Barry se rio y escapó de los brazos de Hal antes de que pudiera apresarlo de nuevo. Siempre había sido ágil y veloz, era difícil atraparlo. Hal solía compararlo con el viento pero siempre fallaba en sus intentos poéticos. Llamar a alguien “brisa con aroma a hamburguesa” no era algo especialmente romántico, pero era lo suficientemente encantador para que el rubio se riera durante un par de minutos. 

La casa era pequeña, suficiente para dos o tres personas, estaba ubicada en un buen vecindario, cercana a un centro de domesticación donde Barry era el director general. 

— ¿El supremo tirano dictador preguntó por mí? —Hal siguió a Barry en dirección a la cocina, no era una sorpresa que el omega estuviera hambriento. El estrés le daba hambre.

— Él siempre pregunta por ti —Abrió la nevera y sacó un paquete de jamón, un paquete de queso y unas hojas de lechuga — Me inquieta que tenga sospechas —Cerró la nevera y abrió la alacena para tomar el paquete de pan para emparedados. No lo alcanzaba. 

— No creo que él tenga sospechas —El castaño se adelantó para alcanzar el pan, pero lo sostuvo en alto. 

Barry levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos ante la actitud de su alfa. 

— Dame el pan. 

— Dame un beso.

—Dame el pan o voy a darte una dosis de CDC. 

Cuando las negociaciones se tornaron hostiles, Hal entregó el pan, pero a cambio recibió un beso amoroso sobre los labios. 

— Oye no deberías bromear con esas cosas, pensar en ese maldito virus me provoca malestar. No sé si son nauseas o ganas de darle un puñetazo a Bruce Wayne— Chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada, enfadado.

No era extraño que el tema fuera delicado e incluso inapropiado en algunas ocasiones. Hal era un alfa y como tal, estaba obligado a someterse a la domesticación. Por un tiempo había sido así, recibía una dosis legal y cuando los efectos comenzaban a pasar, Barry tomaba una llave, abría un compartimiento secreto en la pared, introducía un código y sacaba una nueva dosis. Hal nunca oponía resistencia y poco a poco se ganó la confianza del rubio que dejó de suministrarle el virus porque disfrutaba de su chispeante e insolente personalidad. 

— Si Bruce se entera de que hace tres meses no recibes tu dosis… va a destituirme y posiblemente me encarcele, él me ha brindado toda su confianza, me hizo parte del equipo de investigación principal y… es mi amigo —El rubio bajó su emparedado de forma miserable, sus ojos azules se enturbiaron por la culpa y la angustia lo invadió— Debería decírselo… debería hablarle de esto, tú no eres peligroso, él quizá aceptaría el hecho de que no seas domesticado, él…

 

— Barry, oye Barry… oye —Hal había reaccionado de inmediato, se movió de donde estaba para ponerse frente al omega y tomarle el rostro entre las manos, mirándolo con apuro— No hagas esto, ya hemos hablado al respecto sobre esa posibilidad. Sabes que él no consentiría una infracción de esta magnitud. Eres el líder de uno de los centros de domesticación más importantes, imagina lo que pasaría si Bruce supiera que tu alfa no está dentro del reglamento, imagina lo que pasaría si la información se hiciera de dominio público. Él jamás aceptará tomar un riesgo semejante. 

El rubio gimió en medio del conflicto, luchando consigo mismo.

— Tal vez podría decírselo primero a Oliver…

— ¡NO! 

La voz de Hal chocó contra todos los rincones de la cocina. Barry se sobresaltó y lo miró con reproche. El alfa supo que estaba yendo demasiado lejos. 

— Lo lamento, no quise gritar —Lo soltó y le dio la espalda, se frotó el rostro con las manos para despejarse y anduvo en círculos un par de veces para calmar su agitación— Oliver Queen está perdidamente enamorado de Bruce, nunca guardaría el secreto y sin duda alguna no actuaría en su contra. Además, es solo un beta. 

— ¡No es solo un beta, Hal! Es el líder de la raza beta, eso es muy importante. Los betas son más númerosos que los alfas o los omegas y podrían inclinar la balanza hacia uno u otro lado —Se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó poco a poco al castaño. Estaba siendo desconsiderado con sus emociones, después de todo Hal era un alfa y la raza estaba siendo sometida o en el peor de los casos, aniquilada— ¿Estás asustado? 

El castaño se detuvo de forma abrupta, se acercó de nuevo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y lo besó con calma— No le tengo miedo a nada. —Le aseguró. Pero, a pesar de aquellas palabras, algo brilló en el fondo de su mirada.


	2. El laboratorio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne decide hacer una visita al centro de investigación del CDC.

Alfred abrió la puerta del auto negro y blindado, los rayos del sol reflectaron sobre la superficie negra de las gafas de Bruce. El aire arrastraba el perfume de las hojas secas y hacía calor. 

Era un buen día para caminar por el parque o dedicarse a la jardinería, era un buen día para andar en bicicleta o para nadar. También era un buen día para visitar el laboratorio principal de Tecnologías Wayne, el centro más grande e importante de investigación y desarrollo del CDC. 

La puertas de cristal templado le cedieron pasó a un ambiente minimalista, en la enorme sala de recepción, docenas de personas iban y venían, algunos usaban batas blancas y credenciales de autorización, otros vestían ropa formal de oficina y no dejaban de entrar y salir de los ascensores. 

Bruce echó una mirada, interesado en el funcionamiento, le gustaba controlar los pequeños detalles, creía en la excelencia de sus empleados y sabía cómo ganarse su lealtad. 

 

— ¡Bruce! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Es otra visita sorpresa ¿No es así? 

La arrolladora presencia de Oliver Queen, atrapó su atención. No le sorprendió encontrarlo, siempre hacía una investigación exhaustiva antes de decidir presentarse en algún lugar, quizá no había dado mucha importancia al panfleto anarquista que Barry le había llevado, pero nunca era descuidado. 

— Oliver — Aquella palabra fue su saludo, siguió su camino al elevador más cercano. Sabía que el rubio de ojos verdes, iría detrás de él. 

 

—Debiste llamarme antes de venir, hubiera pedido almuerzo para dos. 

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Bruce entró, Oliver lo hizo detrás de él. Alfred no los acompañó. 

— No pensé que vendrías de nuevo tan pronto, imagino que quieres echar un vistazo al progreso del nuevo proyecto —El elevador de cristal les facilitaba una vista panorámica de toda la torre central, no había botones para elegir un piso, Oliver deslizó su credencial por la única ranura del panel automático y comenzaron a descender. 

Oliver Jonas Queen, tenía mucho en común con el príncipe de Gótica. Ambos tenían la misma edad, ambos estaban en la mira de los medios de comunicación debido a que eran herederos de importantes fortunas. Se habían conocido en el colegio elemental y aunque al principio su relación había sido muy mala, con los años Oliver había aprendido que los silencios de Bruce podían ser muy elocuentes. El secreto estaba en la observación, si se dedicaba el tiempo y la paciencia suficiente, se podía aprender que no todas las sonrisas tienen que ser abiertas y no todo el afecto se vierte en abrazos, así que ya no le incomodaba la falta de respuesta. 

— Te encantará ver los nuevos avances. El doctor Drake ha estado trabajando horas extras para vigilar de cerca el desarrollo de… 

 

Bruce lo silenció con una mirada. No le gustaba que Oliver hablara abiertamente sobre los proyectos que desarrollaban de forma secreta. 

El elevador los llevo tres pisos bajo tierra y abrió sus puertas frente a un pasillo de aspecto sanitizado y blanco, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Había dos guardias armados que les echaron un vistazo y al reconocerlos, se cuadraron en su lugar. Bruce los pasó de largo, se movía como un rey en su castillo, sabía exactamente hacía donde ir, no había personas en los pasillos, en cambio, las cámaras de seguridad seguían sus pasos. Cuando llegaron frente a una enorme puerta negra ambos deslizaron sus credenciales y esperaron a que el circuito automático se abriera. 

En ese momento, el heredero Wayne rompió su hermetismo y le dedicó una sonrisa breve. — Háblame sobre los avances. 

Oliver se relajó, no era que a Bruce no le gustará hablar, era que no le gustaba hablar en los lugares inapropiados. 

— El Doctor Drake sigue a cargo del proyecto, en su último reporte, especificó que los avances del sujeto de prueba han sido considerables, sus células han dejado de morir. La nueva cepa del virus CDC logra un mayor dominio sobre el sistema nervioso de los sujetos Alfa. 

— ¿El sujeto de prueba sigue vivo?

— Este sí — Oliver captó una pregunta silenciosa así que aclaró— Este es el tercer clon, las células que nos proveíste no son fáciles de manejar, no sé de dónde las sacaste pero nunca había visto un genoma alfa como ese. Lo agotamos todo en la creación de tres clones, los dos primeros fueron infectados por la nueva cepa de CDC y murieron pocas semanas después sin pasar la etapa de la niñez, el único sobreviviente es Conner. 

— ¿Conner? 

— El Doctor Drake le puso nombre — Se encogió de hombros. 

Se detuvieron frente a un enorme cristal que les permitía mirar de forma cómoda dentro de una habitación grande y bien iluminada, llena de instrumentos y maquinaria de alta tecnología. Un muchacho joven que no podía rebasar los diecisiete años corría sobre la banda móvil de una caminadora. Su postura era perfecta, mantenía las manos echas puño y movía los brazos flexionados para acompañar el ritmo de sus piernas fuertes. Tenía sensores inalámbricos conectados a la piel desnuda de su pecho, abdomen y espalda.

 

Bruce tocó el cristal y al hacerlo se iluminó un cuadrante adoptando el funcionamiento de una pantalla digital, llena de datos. Oliver se movió hacía aquel lado para echar un vistazo, interesado. 

— Está corriendo a cuarenta kilómetros por hora — Bruce no pareció impresionado — Desde hace cuarenta y ocho minutos— El estoicismo del magnate le causó una ligera desesperación— ¡Estamos hablando de cien metros planos en menos de nueve segundos Bruce, con un ritmo sostenido que hubiera hecho reventar el corazón de cualquiera! 

— Se hacer cuentas Oliver. 

El rubio respondió con un bufido y se cruzó de brazos. 

El informe general incluía detalles sobre el desarrollo de la fuerza en relación a la masa muscular, también arrojaba el resultado de los estudios de la química sanguínea del espécimen. Los ojos de Bruce regresaron su atención dentro de la habitación y por primera vez, notó la presencia del doctor Drake. 

Timothy Drake era un joven prodigio, a sus veinte años destacaba en el campo de la ingeniería biotecnológica, a Bruce le gustaba su carácter honesto y admiraba su perseverancia y sentido crítico. 

— ¿Estás cansado Conner? — Tim estaba de pie frente a la banda del corredor, usaba gafas de montura gruesa para ayudar a su vista cansada y vestía una bata blanca sobre ropa casual y cómoda. 

— Estoy bien Doc. — Conner sonrió y aceleró la marcha como si quisiera demostrar que no mentía. 

— No es necesario que eleves el ritmo — Tim frunció el ceño al ver como las gráficas digitales se alteraban. El abdomen de Conner se tensó en reacción al aumento de fuerza aplicada en sus piernas, la piel tirante dibujó con mayor claridad los atractivos músculos abdominales y Tim tuvo problemas para desviar la mirada. 

— Me gusta impresionarlo Doc.

La risa de Conner lo enervó. El científico se subió a una plataforma al lado de la banda caminadora y tocó la consola de mando para disminuir el ritmo y apagar el aparato. 

— Baja de ahí. 

— Sus deseos son ordenes Doc. 

Conner dejó que un par de asistentes le quitaran los sensores que tenía pegados en la piel, luego bajó de la banda dando un salto y atrapó al aire una toalla que el doctor Drake le lanzó para que se secara el sudor. 

— No puedes elevar el ritmo de tu carrera o levantar más peso del especificado sin mi autorización Conner. Comprendo que tengas deseos de probar tus límites pero tu bienestar es mi prioridad. 

— ¿Porque soy su experimento favorito?

— Por qué eres mi experimento más costoso y no creo que vuelvan a aprobarme un presupuesto tan grande. 

Conner hizo un sonido extraño que mezclaba una exhalación de aire y una risa breve. 

— Voy a revisarte. 

 

— Me encanta que me ponga las manos encima Doc. 

Tim lo censuró con la mirada pero comenzó el chequeo. Aquella era la parte más difícil de su trabajo, tocar aquel cuerpo caliente le producía una silenciosa sensación placentera. Nunca le había pasado antes pero Conner era un caso especial en todo sentido, el joven alfa tenía un aroma salvaje y provocativo, estaba por encima de las estadísticas de cualquier otro espécimen de la raza, más fuerte, más rápido, más salvaje y sin duda mucho más dominante — Abre la boca — esperó a que Conner obedeciera y cuando lo hizo le levantó el labio superior para mirar sus colmillos. Tuvo que controlar un estremecimiento al imaginar esos incisivos caninos mordiendo la carne blanda y suave de un omega. 

¿Por qué Bruce Wayne quería reproducir un alfa superior solo para domesticarlo con el virus? Más extraño aún ¿De dónde provenía el material genético que habían utilizado para la creación de Conner? Tim fue obligado a reaccionar cuando Conner hizo un ruido para atraer su atención. 

— Lo lamento Doc, se me estaba secando la boca. ¿Estaba fantaseando con mis colmillos?

Tim lo golpeó en la cara con la pequeña toalla. 

 

-:-

Cuando Bruce volvió a casa, el cielo ya estaba repleto de estrellas. 

Sin la presencia de Alfred, la mansión se convertía en un lugar silencioso lleno de sombras que acosaban desde cada rincón y se cernían sobre la luz intentando devorarla. 

En la cocina había una charola con comida, Bruce la tomó y se la llevó de ahí. Su mente estaba ocupada repasando de nuevo lo que había visto aquella tarde en el laboratorio. La supervivencia de Conner representaba un avancé más en su plan de domesticación absoluta, los alfas que formaban parte de la resistencia carecían de un líder, sus instintos básicos los llevaban a pelear unos contra otros en busca de ser “el alfa de todos los alfas”. 

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo fuera de la cocina, Bruce tensó los labios. Eran como un grupo de lobos que se mermaban a sí mismos, pero en los últimos meses, aquella manada de lobos estaba cada vez mejor organizada y una importante facción de betas y omegas estaban brindándoles su apoyo para revertir el avance y regresar a la sociedad al viejo esquema de castas donde los alfas acaparaban todo el poder. 

¿Por qué los omegas querían estar de nuevo bajo aquel yugo? ¿Dónde quedaba su dignidad? ¿Por qué no eran capaces de ver que el “collar de castigo” no era un virus diseñado para lastimarlos, sino para protegerlos?

Bruce se detuvo frente a un enorme reloj de cuerda, la pieza de caoba roja había sido llevada a la mansión por su abuelo y representaba una reliquia familiar. El cuidado riguroso lo mantenía en perfecto estado, pero, aunque los engranes estaban bien aceitados, las manecillas nunca estaban en funcionamiento. 

El dueño de la mansión dejó la charola de la comida en una pequeña mesita que estaba al lado del reloj. Descolgó una fusta de piel de un gancho en la pared y abrió la cubierta de cristal que protegía las manecillas, con un dedo, las hizo deslizarse lentamente siguiendo un camino circular hasta que el reloj inactivo marcara las 10:47. 

El crujido inicial le provocó un disparó de adrenalina. El reloj comenzó a moverse, deslizándose hacía un lado para dejar expuesta una entrada oscura y descendente. Bruce sintió que su corazón redoblaba el ritmo de su palpitar. Aferró el mango recio de la fusta en su mano derecha y sujetó la charola con comida en su mano izquierda. Cuando comenzó a descender por el camino descubierto, lo golpeó una corriente de aire frio, las paredes que al principio eran de concreto, poco a poco se transformaron en bloques de piedra natural. La ansiedad hizo presa de él, así que tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el control, sabía lo que había ahí debajo… sabía que él estaba esperándolo. 

Un escalón tras otro constituía el camino que se le antojó eterno. Pero al final, llegó a la cueva. Una cueva subterránea debajo de la gloriosa mansión Wayne.   
El aire ahí era frío y húmedo. Había luces pero Bruce prefirió no encenderlas. Miró alrededor, obligando a sus ojos a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y entonces… lo escuchó. Era el sonido de unas pesadas cadenas arrastrándose en su dirección. Al principio el sonido era suave y lento pero poco a poco se volvió agitado y violento. Él emergió de la oscuridad como una fiera al ataque, sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaban apretados por grilletes de hierro de los cuales colgaban las enormes cadenas que estaban ancladas al suelo. 

El alfa tenía los ojos encendidos de color rojo y su rugido feroz resonó por toda la cueva, lanzó una dentellada a la cara de Bruce pero no lo alcanzó porque el omega estaba de pie justo detrás de la línea de seguridad, sus cadenas no lo dejaban avanzar más allá. Forcejeó, empujando su cuerpo al frente, tratando de alcanzar al omega, pero de pronto, su oído derecho se ensordeció cuando Bruce le cruzó la mejilla con un golpe de la fusta. 

— Te traje la cena, ponte de rodillas Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se solicita beta reader que esté interesado/a en trabajar en este proyecto conmigo <3
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, sus kudos me llenan de felicidad~ (///∇///✿)


	3. Parámetros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una relación clandestina, en un ambiente controlado.

El trabajo en el laboratorio podía llegar a ser extenuante. Desde hacía un par de meses, pasaba más tiempo ahí que en casa, por suerte tenía un buen lugar para dormir y la comida en la cafetería cumplía los estándares suficientes para poder ser catalogada de decente. 

A Tim le gustaba pasar tiempo ahí, rodeado de un entorno controlado con recursos casi ilimitados, y cerca de él, cerca de Conner. 

La parte más sencilla había sido aceptar que estaba enamorado del resultado de un experimento y aquella frase nunca había sido tan literal. La parte difícil era aceptar que aquellos sentimientos no tenían un futuro, todas esas emociones ni siquiera podían ser manifestadas. ¿Qué se supone qué iba a hacer? Tener una cita con un clon experimental de… ni siquiera sabía de quién. 

El paquete de material genético se le había entregado bajo estrictas normas de confidencialidad, pero Tim era un científico y su curiosidad era su mejor cualidad, por eso, había tratado de encontrar al donante original del ADN de Conner en una base de datos federal, pero no había dado con ninguna coincidencia. 

— De nuevo está mirando a la nada Doc. 

La voz de Conner lo hizo sonreír, se frotó los parpados y miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las diez de la noche. Se había sentado en aquella silla dos horas atrás y apenas y había avanzado un par de palabras a su reporte semanal. Cada día a las siete de la noche, el sujeto experimental era trasladado a otra sección del laboratorio y él se sentaba en su oficina improvisada a esperar por él. 

Algunas veces cenaban juntos, en otras ocasiones Conner no regresaba hasta la mañana siguiente, Tim intentaba no crear un vínculo con aquel joven alfa, pero era difícil renegar del amor que sentía por él. Por su estúpida sonrisa, por su mirada, por su dócil aceptación de tener una vida que no le pertenecía. 

— ¿Recuerdas que hace un año y seis meses no eras más que un niño a mi cuidado? — Tim olvidó sus gafas sobre el escritorio, se puso en pie y se acercó al recién llegado— Yo aún puedo escuchar tu vocecilla infantil pidiéndome dejar la luz encendida — Le acarició el brazo izquierdo con los dedos, desde el hombro hacía abajo— Ahora ya no te da miedo la oscuridad, ¿qué te asusta Conner? ¿Por qué no pareces tenerle miedo a nada? — Sus dedos se detuvieron en una cicatriz que formaba un relieve en el antebrazo del alfa, con cuidado la repasó varias veces. Levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos azules y confundidos clavados en él. 

 

— Es otra de esas noches ¿uhm? — El clon se apartó de la caricia suave y envolvió al científico entre sus brazos— Estas obsesionado con esto — Miró la cicatriz en su ante brazo. Tim había estado a cargo de la pequeña cirugía. Cuando había sobre pasado las expectativas de vida, lo habían conducido a un quirófano para hacerle el implante de una pequeña placa metálica que lo convertía en propiedad de los laboratorios de biotecnología Wayne. Aquel insignificante pedazo de metal bajo su piel era el emblema que lo convertía en un objeto. Lo privaba de todo tipo de garantías y derechos y le otorgaba a los científicos, la autoridad para tratarlo como un material más. 

Tim era distinto, el doctor Drake le había procurado educación y cuidados. Era el único que charlaba con él desde que era un niño, él le había explicado sobre el sistema de las castas, le había ayudado a comprender que su nacimiento había sido diferente y que su desarrollo era mucho más acelerado que el de una persona convencional. Tim había estado ahí la primera vez que el CDC le había causado fiebres violentas, Conner podía recordarlo abrazándolo dentro de aquella bañera llena de agua fría y en algún momento había sentido que el cuerpo del científico temblaba más que el suyo. 

— Salgamos —Le susurró al oído y luego atrapó la carne tierna de su oreja entre sus dientes. 

Tim se rio y se apartó de inmediato dando una vuelta para escapar de aquel abrazo y de esos dientes afilados. No parecía sorprendido por lo que Conner acababa de pedirle y es que, desde hacía algún tiempo, el científico salía clandestinamente con su experimento a pasear por la ciudad. 

-:-

La situación era, por decir lo menos, una locura. Sacar a Conner de los laboratorios Wayne suponía un riesgo sin precedentes. Si alguien lo descubría podrían quitarle su cédula profesional y su permiso para ejercer, sin duda acabaría en prisión y jamás volvería a ser contratado por ninguna empresa o cliente particular. Aquello supondría su ruina absoluta y a pesar de ello, no se arrepentía de tomar tal riesgo, cuando veía las luces de la ciudad brillando en las pupilas curiosas y emocionadas del joven alfa. 

La primera vez que lo había sacado del laboratorio lo había hecho llevando consigo una maleta enorme llena de precauciones, no estaba totalmente seguro de que el organismo de Conner fuera a responder de forma natural y positiva fuera de un medio controlado, pero, poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo, se lo pasaba actuando como una madre sobre protectora. Ahora, era distinto, ya no se alteraba ante cada respiración de su compañero y solo se apegaban a dos simples reglas. No separarse nunca y no comer nada que Tim no aprobara. 

Por lo general, subían al auto y manejaban sin un rumbo fijo hasta que Conner elegía el lugar que deseaba conocer, aquella noche Tim no quiso detenerse en “La cubanita” un club de strippers y pole dance. 

— No es el tipo de lugar que quiero que conozcas a tu edad.

Había declarado con mucha vehemencia mientras aceleraba lejos de la zona de centros nocturnos. Le apetecía pasar un rato en calma, lejos del bullicio y las distracciones banales, así que condujo hasta el mirador de la ciudad. A ambos les vendría bien relajarse contemplando desde la distancia, las luces y la hermosa bahía de aguas oscuras donde algunos pequeños cruceros ofrecían paseos nocturnos. 

La colina del mirador estaba más llena de lo usual, pero encontraron un buen lugar para estacionar al lado de una motocicleta grande y negra. Era común ver parejas en los autos que la mayor parte del tiempo hacía cosas mucho más recreativas que solo mirar, sin embargo aquella noche, todos los autos estacionados estaban vacíos. 

— Que extraño… — Tim hizo bajar el vidrío de su puerta para poder mirar con mayor claridad, al hacerlo, notó que Conner se enderezaba en su asiento, poniéndose en alerta. 

— ¿Escuchas eso Doc?

Un montón de voces creaban un sonido confuso a la distancia, la mezcla de tonos altos y bajos era tan extraña que podía tratarse de una fiesta o de una pelea. El científico tuvo un mal presentimiento y de inmediato puso en marcha, otra vez, el motor del auto. 

— Será mejor buscar otro lugar —No tuvo tiempo de mover la palanca de velocidades. Por primera vez Conner no lo escuchó y bajo del vehículo— ¡Conner, regresa aquí! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Conner, vuelve inmediatamente! — Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de madre sobre protectora que le atenazaba los nervios y lo ponía un poco histérico— ¡Maldición! — tuvo que apagar la máquina y bajar a la carrera para darle alcance al joven alfa que se dirigía hacia los árboles que bordeaban la zona despejada de la colina. 

Lo alcanzó a tiempo para saber que estaban en problemas. 

Detrás de los árboles se abría un claro de césped con algunas rocas grandes, la luz de la luna recibía el respaldo de las luces de algunas motocicletas que habían logrado accesar al lugar donde se reunía una pequeña multitud. Había alfas, omegas y betas, cervezas, música rock de ZZ Top y un montón de dinero pasando de una mano a otra en las apuestas. 

— Son peleas clandestinas, vámonos — Tim intentó no llamar la atención, atenazó el brazo de Conner con sus dedos e intentó moverlo del lugar, pero aquel joven e impetuoso titán parecía estar bajo el hechizo de aquel lugar, quizá se debía a algún aroma que él, en su condición de beta, no podía percibir. 

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay? 

Un chico se les acercó, tenía el cabello negro un poco revuelto y los ojos azules grandes y claros. Tim maldijo otra vez, su mano seguía apretando el brazo de Conner. 

— Wow, ¿vienes a jugar? Nunca te había visto por aquí, eres nuevo ¿verdad? Soy Dick, llámame Dick — Sonriendo, el omega se acercó a Conner y lo olfateó, el aroma del alfa lo hizo ronronear como un gatito y frotó su mejilla en aquel amplio y cálido pecho. 

— Oye, ¡Aléjate de él! — Tim lo empujó y de inmediato se puso frente al alfa para representar una barrera infranqueable. 

— Cielos, el beta tiene garras afiladas ¿uhm? —Dick se rio y levantó las manos en son de paz antes de rebuscar en una bolsa de cuero que llevaba colgada en la cadera. Sacó de ahí una talonera de tickets y cortó dos— ¿Quieren pagar por mirar y apostar o vienen a participar? 

— Estamos aquí por error, nosotros no vamos a…

— Voy a pelear — Conner sonrió de manera salvaje, su lado violento estaba excitado por el aroma y los sonidos de dos alfas que estaban en plena contienda en medio de un circulo de personas que no paraban de gritar y empujarse.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú no vas a pelear! —Tim alzó la voz lo suficiente para ganarse la atención de un par de personas que estaban cerca. 

La risa de Dick comenzaba a resultarle el sonido más desagradable del mundo. 

— Pequeño beta, vamos a dejar una cosa en claro — Dick Grayson rodeó a Conner deslizando sus dedos sobre el pecho fuerte y los hombros duros de aquel ejemplar— ¿Este alfa es tuyo? ¿Tienes su mordida? ¿Lo domesticaste? 

“No” pensó Tim, la respuesta a todo aquello era no, pero no le debía ninguna explicación a un omega desconocido. 

Ante la falta de una respuesta afirmativa, la sonrisa de Dick se pronunció de una forma que a Tim le pareció un tanto malévola. 

— Conner, sabes que no tienes permitido esta clase de actividades. Este lugar está fuera de mi autorización, vamos, regresemos — Tim insistió llevó su mano hasta la otra muñeca pero el alfa se soltó de él. Y se fue detrás de Dick dedicándole una mirada donde le suplicaba entender. 

La noche de luna llena y la luz de las motocicletas y autos le conferían al lugar un ambiente clandestino y rudo, el soplo del aire no era suficiente para arrastrar lejos el aroma del tabaco quemado y del cuero de las chaquetas. Conner volvió a levantar la cabeza para olfatear, estaba en medio de un círculo de personas, Dick le había explicado que no había reglas y que ganaba el primer alfa en someter o noquear a su oponente. 

“Quítate la playera, no querrás que se arruine” 

Así que ahí estaba, ansioso, desobedeciendo una orden explicita, medio desnudo y con la sangre bullendo en sus venas.

Su oponente saltó de lo alto de una roca grande al centro del círculo, justo frente a él. Era más alto y llevaba una cadena enrollada en la mano derecha. Conner volteó a buscar a Tim entre la multitud que golpeaba el suelo con los pies en un ritmo similar al que harían unos tambores de guerra. 

La luna llena se ocultó detrás de una nube que se deslizó sobre ella de forma lenta y de pronto, la voz de Dick dio luz verde a la contienda. 

Conner vio venir la cadena que golpeó directamente contra su hombro izquierdo, sintió el contacto pero el dolor nunca llegó. Atrapó la cadena que se deslizaba hacía abajo, con dos movimientos de su muñeca la enredó en su mano y jaló a su oponente con violencia hacía el frente donde lo recibió con un cabezazo tan potente que la multitud aulló un sonido prolongado mientras el alfa de la cadena caía inconsciente al suelo con la nariz quebrada y un montón de sangre escurriéndole por la barbilla.   
Se hizo el silencio, el asombro había detenido el furor. Algunas personas no comprendían qué acababa de suceder. El propio Conner estaba confundido ¿eso había sido todo?

— Suficiente, nos vamos ahora mismo — Tim salió de entre la multitud, lo había visto todo y era el único que no parecía sorprendido por el fulminante resultado. En aquella ocasión no dejó que Conner escapara de su mano. 

Al pasar frente a Dick le arrancó la playera de Conner de las manos y siguió su camino lejos del claro. 

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera, no te vayas! Oye, lo que hiciste fue increíble, ¿Te interesa unirte a la resistencia? — Dick comenzó a correr detrás de ellos. 

La palabra “resistencia” captó la atención de Conner que se detuvo y se giró a mirar al omega con curiosidad. Tim estaba en el límite de su tolerancia. Al sentir que Conner se detenía de nuevo sintió el impulso de llamar al cuerpo de seguridad de industrias Wayne y delatarse con tal de que alguien lo ayudará a sacarlo de ahí. 

— No seguiré haciéndome cargo de ti sino entras al auto en este momento ¿comprendes? Pediré que me transfieran de zona — Sabía que estaba jugando bajo, usando el chantaje emocional, pero no contaba con ningún otro recurso que pudiera usar contra la fascinación que aquel omega parecía causar en el alfa.

Y funcionó. 

Conner gimió como un cachorro suplicante y lo atrapó entre sus brazos en un acto lleno de puro anhelo— No lo hagas Doc, lo lamento, estaba jugando, solo quería jugar. 

Dick llegó hasta ellos resoplando un poco pero la sonrisa eterna no había desaparecido de su cara y ahora tenía la mirada llena de admiración. 

— Grandote, no sé quién seas ni de dónde vienes, pero sé que eres algo especial. ¿Has oído de la resistencia?

— A él no le interesa — Tim miró a Dick desde el abrazó en el que estaba atrapado. Le dio unos toquecitos en la espalda a Conner para lograr que lo soltará y de inmediato abrió la puerta de su auto— Nos vamos, tienen suerte de que no decida llamar a la policía para denunciarlos. 

Desde luego, era imposible que siquiera considerara llamar a la policía, Conner y él tenían mucho más que perder que un grupo de rebeldes jugando a las mordidas. 

— La resistencia busca regresarle a las personas el derecho a decidir sobre sus vidas, el derecho a elegir amar a alguien sin estar sometido por un virus. 

Dick no dejó de hablar, tenía un poderoso presentimiento sobre aquel alfa joven y formidable que se metió al auto al lado del beta de mal carácter. 

— ¡La resistencia busca devolverle la libertad a los alfas! ¡¿Tú eres un alfa libre?!

Tim aceleró el auto sobre las piedras sueltas del camino y arrancó de forma violenta obligando a Dick a apartarse. Pero cuando buscó a Conner, lo encontró mirando intensamente por el espejo retrovisor, la imagen de Dick aún se apreciaba desde la distancia. 

No hubo charlas durante el camino, cuando regresaron al laboratorio, los nudillos de Tim seguían pálidos debido a la fuerza con la que había estado sosteniendo el volante. Cuando la puerta metálica de la habitación de Conner se cerró, Tim abrió el panel numérico de un costado y pulsó un código para dar de baja, de forma temporal, el sistema de video vigilancia. Solo entonces, soltó las correas que ataban su alterado temperamento. 

— ¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?! ¡Maldición Conner, pudiste salir herido, pudiste meternos en un problema grave! No vas a volver a salir del laboratorio, ¡JAMAS! — Su respiración se alteró, estaba esperando recibir una respuesta alta y desafiante de parte del alfa, pero en cambio, el chico se había sentado en su cama y lo miraba conteniendo algún sentimiento indescifrable.

— De cualquier forma. No puedo salir del laboratorio ¿no? — Sonrió de lado, con amargura. Era obvio que las palabras de Dick lo habían alcanzado—Soy un prisionero en este lugar, eres el único que intenta fingir que este es mi hogar. Pero no lo es Doc, esta es mi prisión y he estado en ella desde el primer día de mi vida. 

Conner mantuvo la mirada sobre Tim y se dio cuenta de que sus palabras lo lastimaban. Aquello era tan injusto. 

— Tú eres libre, tienes una vida fuera de aquí, diablos Doc, ¡tienes una vida! ¿Y qué tengo yo? Un montón de días que se suceden uno detrás de otro con parámetros establecidos. Me dicen a qué hora debo levantarle, a qué hora debo comer, a qué hora debo ejercitarme, ¡carajo, incluso me dicen cuando orinar! — Se puso en pie, furioso y dominante. 

Tim retrocedió un pasó de forma instintiva. 

— ¿Ahora tienes miedo de mí, Doc? Soy yo quién debería tener miedo de ti, tú eres el hombre de las agujas, de los estándares, y yo soy solo tu experimento. 

— Siempre he cuidado de ti.

Tim dio un paso al frente y trató de tocarlo, pero en aquel instante, no toleraba su contacto, temía ceder y rendirse de nuevo ante ese manojo de sentimientos que el científico despertaba en él, así que le golpeó la mano— Siempre has cuidado de tu trabajo.

Los ojos de Tim se abrieron heridos, le temblaron los labios como si fuera a decir algo más, pero al final, los apretó y decidió que cualquier cosa que dijera no iba a remediar nada. 

— Descansa Conner. 

El científico se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió corroído por la culpa mientras introducía el código de candado para cerrar la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí, ¡un nuevo capitulo! 
> 
> Comienzo a familiarizarme con el sistema de AO3 y eso me hace muy feliz. También me hace feliz ver sus comentarios, kudos y bookmarks en mi historia. Gracias por leer (•‾⌣‾•)و ̑̑♡


	4. El paseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un juego de poder, en los jardines de la mansión Wayne.

Ninguna medida de seguridad era demasiado para contenerlo. La cueva era su prisión y como tal, había sido equipada para cumplir su función.

Bruce solía monitorearlo por medio de una señal de video, enviada en tiempo real por las cámaras instaladas en distintos ángulos de la piedra fría de las paredes. A pesar del tiempo que Clark llevaba recluido en aquel lugar, su salud no se había visto afectada por el ambiente frío y el exceso de humedad, sin embargo, era necesario compensar la falta de exposición solar, así que, una vez, cada cierto tiempo, el heredero Wayne se daba a la tarea de sacar la bestia de su jaula para pasearlo por los jardines. 

 

Algunas veces el alfa parecía estar de acuerdo y se dejaba conducir sin mucho esfuerzo, otras veces oponía una violenta resistencia que, por lo general, cobraba alguna herida en el cuerpo de Bruce, en aquellas ocasiones, el paseo quedaba suspendido. La fiera era impredecible. 

Aquel medio día, Bruce Wayne, bajó las escaleras de la cueva llevando consigo una correa reforzada y una rebanada de pay de manzana. 

— Clark, es hora de dar un paseo —Lo llamó incluso antes de poder verlo. El alfa solía responder mejor ante la estimulación de sus sentidos, por eso cada vez que lo sacaba de la cueva a tomar el sol en los jardines, le llevaba un trozo de pay. Era una forma de entrenarlo y hacerlo asociar un elemento con otro de tal forma que estuviera en mejor disposición y se dejara colocar el arnés y la correa sin intentar asesinarlo.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, Clark ya estaba de pie en una zona visible. El heredero Wayne se detuvo a una distancia prudente y lo examinó con la mirada. 

Aquel espécimen era el conjunto da la perfección de su casta, su cabello era tan oscuro y grueso que semejaba el pelaje de un lobo negro, su cuerpo fuerte y bien balanceado estaba cubierto por ropa sencilla, blanca con franjas verdes fosforescentes para facilitarle a Bruce encontrarlo en la oscuridad y prever un ataque. El alfa tenía el rostro despejado, lucía una barba de tres días que le ensombrecía un poco ciertas zonas de la piel. Sus ojos azules e inteligentes se fijaron en él con intensidad, su mejilla aún lucia la marca del golpe de la fusta.

Cualquier omega se pondría a gatas frente aquel semental, pero Bruce siempre era la excepción a la regla. 

Clark siguió inmóvil, hasta que Bruce le dio el plato con el postre y le soltó las muñecas, liberándolas del peso impuesto por los grilletes que lo ataban.

El alfa conocía aquella rutina. En su tiempo como prisionero había aprendido a reconocer que determinados patrones de comportamiento siempre llevaban a un mismo resultado y dentro de todo aquello, había ciertas reglas generales, por ejemplo: Bruce siempre era quien le llevaba los alimentos y quien se encargaba de su disciplina, Alfred, el mayordomo, lo trasladaba a su zona de aseo varias veces al día y se encargaba de mantener limpio su espacio en la cueva. Tenía una cama y otros objetos que podía usar libremente, pero la mayor parte del tiempo dormía sobre el suelo entre un montón de sabanas revueltas y usaba el resto de los muebles para afilarse las uñas o para mordisquear la madera. No leía, no escribía y en aquel último mes, prácticamente ya no hablaba. 

Se dejó colocar el arnés y la correa mientras devoraba el trozo de pay, cuando acabó con él, comenzó a lamer el plato con ansiedad para limpiar las migajas. 

— Sigue siendo tu favorito ¿uhm? — Bruce usaba un guante negro de piel en la mano con la que sostenía la correa, a veces, Clark jalaba con demasiada fuerza de su agarre.   
Cuando el plato dejó de tener sabor, el alfa lo soltó desinteresadamente, Bruce atrapó la pieza de vajilla al aire y la dejó a salvo a un lado. Casi sonrió al ver que ahora Clark estaba lamiéndose la mano. Parecía inofensivo, pero no lo era y tenía una colección de cicatrices que le ayudaban a recordarlo. Lo dejó limpiarse los dedos con la lengua y luego aseguró de nuevo sus muñecas una contra la otra, así, atado de manos y con un collar alrededor del cuello, Bruce lo hizo salir al jardín.

La imagen era, por lo menos, digna de pintarse y ser enmarcada en la sala de un club sadomasoquista. El orgulloso millonario de porte principesco, paseando entre las flores y los árboles, sujetando firmemente la correa de la bestia. 

Cuando Clark trataba de avanzar demasiado rápido, Bruce daba un tirón con su mano enguantada y el collar alrededor del cuello del alfa se apretaba. A la fiera no le gustaba ser presa del control de aquel hombre. Había una densa tensión entre ambos, aquellos paseos se semejaban más al andar de dos soldados sobre un suelo minado que a un plácido momento de relajación y a pesar de ello; con la tensión, la correa y la pelea por el poder, ambos parecían disfrutarlo. 

El alfa se detuvo a mitad del camino, donde los árboles no ocultaban el sol, aquel día, el clima era benévolo, el viento soplaba suave y manso y las nubes dejaban al sol calentar. La luz del astro rey se derramó sobre la cara de Clark, Bruce se detuvo a su lado y lo contempló. Aquel perfil sereno de ojos cerrados, le traía recuerdos que apretaban su corazón. 

— Necesitas una afeitada — Por lo general, no era él quien buscaba el dialogo. Especialmente desde que Clark se negaba a emitir algo más que gruñidos. Al principio charlaba con él, pero poco a poco había dejado de hacerlo, resintiendo su condición de prisionero o quizá, por algo más— La barba te hace lucir más… 

“Salvaje” 

¿Y de que otra forma podía lucir? Llevaba las uñas largas y afiladas como garras y sus colmillos eran los más grandes que Bruce hubiera visto en un alfa. 

No le sorprendió la ausencia de respuesta, Clark seguía en la misma postura, de pie, con el rostro vuelto hacía el sol, la espalda recta, y los brazos laxos al frente como si no llevara un collar al cuello y una atadura recia en las muñecas. 

— ¿Por qué no te sientas y descansas un poco? — La voz del millonario insistió y ante el estoicismo que obtenía, se aventuró a levantar la mano izquierda para tratar de tocar la mandíbula del hombre a su lado… un roce bastaría. Hacía tanto que no le consentía una simple caricia, que un roce sería suficiente para contentarlo. 

Sus dedos eran precavidos, se acercaban poco a poco, dubitativos pero no temblorosos, ansiaban el tacto rasposo de aquella barba corta y ya estaban cerca de su objetivo, cuando de pronto Clark le lanzó una dentellada y le atrapó el índice y el dedo medio entre sus dientes con ferocidad. 

Bruce apretó los dientes mientras el aguijón de dolor le escalaba por el brazo, dejó los dedos quietos en medio de su dolorosa prisión, pero tiró violentamente de la correa que sujetaba con la mano derecha.— ¡Arrodillate! — Ordenó con voz severa. 

El alfa gruñó en respuesta y apretó más su mordida, la sangre de Bruce comenzó a gotear en su boca. 

— ¡De rodillas, Clark! —El omega insistió, tiró más fuerte del collar que comenzó a clavarse en la piel del alfa. 

Era como una prueba de resistencia al dolor. Sus miradas estaban en contacto, retadoras y firmes. Alfa contra Omega, yendo totalmente contra sus respectivas naturalezas, tironeando de la cuerda del poder sin importar si terminaban dañando a quien estaba del otro lado. 

Bruce dio un tercer y último tirón. Clark sintió el dolor y la asfixia, gimió y cayó de rodillas sintiendo su cuello arder.

Ambos jadeaban, el dueño de la mansión sentía sus dedos pesados y doloridos, los dientes del alfa le habían abierto la piel y un montón de gotitas de sangre corrían hasta la punta de sus uñas cayendo desde ahí al suelo. Lo cierto era que habían tenido mejores días juntos y también peores. 

Bruce prefería recordar los buenos, donde no había sangre ni gruñidos, ni correas ni fustas o mordazas. Añoraba las charlas tranquilas, las risas compartidas, los besos, las caricias. El perfil de Clark mirando el cielo y su propia mano tocándole la mejilla para atraer su atención… y ahí no había mordidas, ni collares de asfixia.   
Pero eso era el pasado, y esto era su presente. Así que le correspondía resistir y pelear por el futuro. No iba a renunciar a Clark Kent, estaba dispuesto a domesticarlo, sin importar cuanta sangre y dolor tuviera que pagar a cambio. 

Cuando el alfa tomó su mano herida, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tuvo el impulso de alejarse, retroceder y ponerse a salvo, pero la fiera lo miraba desde su posición postrada, tenía las pupilas dilatadas como si algo estuviera removiéndose dentro de él.

 

— ¿Clark? —Tensó el cuerpo, listo para pelear en cuanto la bestia saltará sobre él, pero el ataque nunca llegó. En cambio, sintió la lengua del alfa arrastrándose de forma conciliadora sobre sus dedos, limpiando su sangre, mimando sus heridas. Era una sensación caliente, húmeda y placentera. Bruce suspiró y se relajó dejándose hacer. 

Después de lamer toda la sangre, poco a poco, el alfa se puso en pie, está vez era él quien parecía actuar con cuidado, midiendo las reacciones del hombre de la correa. Se levantó despacio, olfateando con la punta de su nariz el camino ascendente del cuerpo del omega.

El heredero Wayne no retrocedió cuando el alfa se puso totalmente en pie y hundió la cara en el espacio entre su quijada y su hombro para olfatear de forma intensa la piel de su cuello. Un gruñido suave y agradable brotó desde el pecho de Clark y vibró contra la piel tirante de Bruce, arrancándole un estremecimiento. La lengua de la fiera probó el sabor del lunar que tenía justo debajo de la oreja y una nueva oleada de placer lo sacudió. Percibió el aire del jardín llenándose del aroma del alfa, tratando de imponer su dominio, ordenándole ceder ante el deseo, prometiéndole un anudamiento largo y gozoso. 

Bruce gimió y en cuanto sintió las piernas débiles, empujó a Clark por el pecho para apartarlo de él, pero el alfa solo retrocedió un par de pasos sin perder el equilibrio y ante el rechazo, sus pupilas volvieron a contraerse, dotando a sus ojos de la mirada de un cazador. 

— ¿Necesita que me haga cargo? 

La presencia de Alfred los alteró a ambos. El fiel mayordomo salió de detrás de un árbol con un rifle en las manos.

Por órdenes de Bruce, siempre vigilaba los paseos y tenía carta blanca para decidir en qué momento debía interrumpirlos. Más de una vez había salvado al omega de los violentos ataques del alfa y un par de veces, también había salvado a Clark de la iracunda frustración de Bruce. 

Alfred era su red de seguridad. 

Clark chasqueó la lengua más fastidiado que furioso, les dio la espalda de forma desinteresada y se dedicó a relamerse los labios. 

 

— Déjalo caminar un poco más y luego llévalo de vuelta. Si puedes, intenta afeitarlo —Bruce intercambió con Alfred, el mando de la correa por el rifle. 

— No se preocupe, amo Wayne. Tengo experiencia con hombres de carácter difícil — El mayordomo sujetó la correa y le dio un tironcito para hacer moverse el alfa. 

Clark obedeció retomando tranquilo el sendero de su paseo. 

Bruce los miró marchar. La influencia del aroma del alfa aun persistía en sus sentidos haciéndole sentir un calor abrumador en el vientre. Dio un pasó hacía la mansión y le fallaron las piernas haciéndolo caer de rodillas. 

— ¡Maldición! — Rumió entre dientes apretando los puños sobre el césped. 

Siempre había sido un hombre de temple envidiable, aun en su condición como omega, pocas veces quedaba reducido ante sus instintos. Era demasiado racional como para abandonarse de forma ciega ante sus deseos. Pero la presencia de Clark siempre había quebrado su autodominio. 

El alfa no necesitaba una correa para ponerlo de rodillas.


	5. La  resistencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada es lo que parece.

La madera del lápiz cedió ante las constantes mordidas a las que había sido sometido y se partió a la mitad. 

 

— Ese es el tercero — Hal Jordan sonrió mientras se acercaba a su omega y le ponía un lápiz nuevo entre las manos. 

Barry estaba teniendo un día complicado. Como coordinador de la distribución del CDC, era su deber mantener los centros de domesticación con el suficiente abasto de dosis para satisfacer las demandas de la población. 

— La resistencia volvió a sabotear la ruta de uno de nuestros camiones de entrega —Barry gimió frustrado, mirando a Hal desde su silla ejecutiva detrás del escritorio de su oficina— Es el quinto cargamento que perdemos este mes. Los centros de domesticación de la zona norte están casi sin vacunas. 

— No es una vacuna Barry, es un virus. 

— Las vacunas son virus, Hal. 

El castaño tensó una sonrisa en sus labios. El maldito virus siempre era un tema de discordia entre ambos. La mayor parte del tiempo Hal decidía ceder para no remover las cenizas de un fuego fatídico. 

Ante el incómodo silencio, Barry volvió su atención sobre la hoja que tenía sobre el escritorio, frente a su computadora portátil, que estaba abierta y mostraba en toda la pantalla, un plano completo de la ciudad. 

 

—Cada vez es más difícil encontrar un sistema de rutas seguro —Murmuró más para sí mismo que para el alfa. Lucía cansado y destilaba un ligero aroma a estrés. Se quitó las gafas de lectura y se frotó los parpados para darle descanso a sus ojos azules— Me estoy volviendo loco con esta situación. 

— ¿Por qué no aumentan el personal de seguridad que custodia las entregas? —Hal se apiadó de él y se acercó por la espalda para ponerle las manos en los hombros. Comenzó a darle un suave masaje, presionando con la punta de sus dedos fuertes los nudos que sentía debajo de aquella piel. 

— Aumentamos los miembros de seguridad no hace más de dos meses. Alfas domesticados y entrenados… sin embargo el problema no son los elementos de seguridad —Barry agradeció aquel masaje sobre sus músculos tensos. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y echó la cabeza hacía atrás hasta sentir el vientre de Hal— Ese grupo de bandidos está muy bien organizado, interceptan el camión, neutralizan a nuestros alfas y destruyen el cargamento… — Su voz fue cambiando de tono, variando de la tensión a la complacencia. 

El castaño sonrió al ver que el ceño fruncido de su pareja se relajaba. No quería ayudarlo a solucionar aquel maldito problema, pero no toleraba verlo padecer tal cantidad de estrés. Además, con su ayuda o sin ella, Barry era lo suficientemente brillante para encontrar una solución, por eso Bruce lo había puesto al mando. 

— Escucha, vi esto en una película. Pero creo que es algo que podría funcionar para arreglar tu problema actual. 

El rubio abrió los ojos y lo miró desde su posición. 

— ¿Por lo general, haces los envíos en un solo camión por zona, no? 

Barry asintió. 

— Bueno, por qué no envías varios camiones de entrega pero pones la mercancía solo en uno. Envíalos por distintas rutas pero con un solo destino. La resistencia no podrá sabotear todos los camiones y si envías cuatro, tres estarán vacíos y la posibilidad de que den con el cargamento es casi nula. No digo que no sea posible, pero tendrían que tener muy buena suerte. 

Barry parpadeó procesando aquella información, se enderezó poco a poco y Hal tuvo que retroceder para darle espacio a la silla ejecutiva que giró para poder quedar frente a frente. 

 

— ¡Esa es una excelente idea! —Una sonrisa iluminó aquel rostro y alejó las sombras de la preocupación de sus ojos azules. Barry se levantó de la silla, echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Hal y fue en busca de su boca para recompensarlo con un beso húmedo y amoroso. — Eres un genio. 

—Nah, lo cierto es que veo muchas películas de acción. 

La risa del omega, fue para el alfa, como un trago de agua fresca. Lo amaba, estaba locamente enamorado de Barry Allen. 

— ¿Entonces, podremos irnos a casa temprano? —Aventuró mientras ponía las manos sobre las caderas de su pareja— Se me ocurren un montón de opciones para disfrutar lo que resta del día. 

— Son las seis de la tarde, Hal. No hay mucho que podamos hacer para “aprovechar el día”— Hizo comillas con sus dedos —Además, el que me hayas dado una buena idea no significa que el problema esté solucionado. Debo comenzar a trabajar en la logística de inmediato para presentarle la opción a Bruce, y poder aplicar el nuevo plan en las próximas entregas programadas. 

Hal rumió una maldición. 

— Te dije que te quedarás en casa, siempre que me acompañas a la oficina, te aburres. 

— Si me hubiera quedado en casa, tú seguirías en esa silla mordiendo lápices. 

— Jugar con cosas en mi boca me ayuda a pensar, no me juzgues. 

—Ciertamente eres bueno poniendo cosas en tu boca. 

Se miraron uno al otro de manera cómplice, adivinando un deseo y una intención. 

Un par de minutos después, Hal aferraba las manos al filo del escritorio, su boca entre abierta jadeaba despacio. De rodillas frente a él, Barry lamía con gula el glande encendido del pene duro y dispuesto de aquel alfa. Su lengua lo trataba como si fuera un caramelo, lamia en círculos o de arriba hacia abajo y cada vez que cerraba los labios sobre aquella carne caliente, Hal gruñía. El rubio era bueno lamiendo pero sin duda, era espectacular chupando. Su cabeza iba adelante y atrás con un ritmo constante que obligaba al alfa a mover la cadera para ir a su encuentro tratando de permanecer todo el tiempo posible dentro de aquel espacio de placer, mojado y caliente.

El alfa respiró de forma profunda al sentir el aroma dulce de su omega impregnando la habitación. 

— Basta —Ordenó llevando la mano a la nuca de cabellos de oro. 

Barry gimió como un cachorro, alzó los ojos azules con la boca llena del miembro de Hal. No quería parar, pero cuando Hal usaba aquella voz de mando, su sumisión era absoluta. Separó los labios de forma obediente y liberó a Hal que estaba lleno de saliva desde la base hasta la punta goteante. 

El alfa lo ayudó a acomodarse, lo hizo ponerse en pie y después le ordenó reclinarse sobre el escritorio, pegando el pecho y la mejilla contra la madera. Barry sintió las manos de Hal dar cuenta de su pantalón y su ropa interior que fueron deslizados hacía abajo hasta sus rodillas. Los dedos del alfa le estrujaron la carne blanda de las nalgas antes de ir en busca de su entrada húmeda y dilatada. 

— Te dije que aún podíamos aprovechar el día —Murmuró con voz ronca, fascinado por el llamado del omega que gemía y se frotaba contra el escritorio meneando el trasero en busca de algo duro que llenara su vacío y apagara su calor. 

Hal volvió a aspirar el aroma embriagante y su miembro pulsó. 

— Aquí vamos, mi amor —Se relamió los labios y se guio con la mano derecha apuntando a la fruncida zona rosada que comenzó dilatarse para recibirlo— Ah… carajo, Barry.

El omega sintió sus pulmones doler debido a la ausencia de aire, estaba salivando sin control mientras su canal ardiente era colmado por un miembro grande y firme. Un sonido de súplica brotó desde su boca y el alfa comenzó a marcar el ritmo de una salvaje penetración. 

Había una cámara de seguridad en la oficina, había cámaras en todas las oficinas de industrias Wayne, Hal alzó la cara , miró directo al aparato de vigilancia y con una sonrisa descarada, levantó su dedo medio para saludar a quien fuera que estuviera viéndolos, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que fuera Bruce Wayne. 

 

-:-

 

A Dick Grayson le gustaban las emociones fuertes y los chicos malos. No era extraño que hubiera terminado formando parte de la resistencia. Le gustaba el antiguo sistema de castas y no comprendía por qué los omegas querrían apagar el fuego de un alfa hasta convertirlo en un perro faldero. Pensar en los dientes de un alfa clavándose en su carne tierna, le hizo estremecer. 

— ¿Realmente estás concentrado? — Jason Todd lo miró con una ceja levantada — Acabas de poner cara de zorra. 

Dick se rio por el comentario del alfa y frenó justo a tiempo para no pasarse una luz roja. — ¿Lo ves? Tengo los ojos en el camino. 

Su boca estaba adornada por una preciosa sonrisa que parecía perpetua, Jason a veces se preguntaba sino le dolían las mejillas. Él era totalmente incapaz de mantener una sonrisa más de cinco segundos, lo sabía con exactitud, porque lo había cronometrado. 

— ¿En qué pensabas, para sonreír así? 

—En el alfa misterioso.

— ¿El de la noche de mordidas en el mirador?  
— Yep —Dick asintió con la cabeza. 

— ¿Qué hay con él, te pone caliente? —Jason buscó entre su chaqueta y sacó un cigarro y un mechero. 

— Muy caliente — Dick estiró la mano y le quitó el cigarrillo apagado de los labios— No fumes en el auto. 

La luz roja cambió a verde y Dick aceleró precipitadamente. Jason no hizo ningún comentario. Ya los había detenido la policía un par de veces, pero Dick siempre sabía ganarse el perdón de los oficiales. No estaba seguro de cuanto le gustaba que su novio, omega, usara sus encantos para salir de apuros. 

— ¿No te pareció muy extraño? — El moreno de ojos azules miró de reojo buscando los ojos verdes de su pareja. Al ver que Jason parecía confundido, rodó los ojos — ¡El alfa de la otra noche! —Alzó la voz para obligar a Jason a concentrarse en el tema— Su victoria fue aplastante ¿Lo recuerdas? A pesar de recibir el golpe con la cadena sobre su piel desnuda, ¡ni siquiera se inmuto! Y qué manera de noquear a alguien, no hizo más que un movimiento y aquello fue suficiente para dejar en claro que él era el dominante —Suspiró. 

Jason gruñó enfadado. 

— No más dominante que tú —Dick se apresuró a aclarar mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le dedicaba una mirada coqueta y conciliadora. 

— Pon atención al camino. 

 

Pararon el auto en un callejón de la parte baja de la ciudad, cerca de la bahía en el centro de la zona industrial. Jason sacó su teléfono celular y deslizó su dedo para abrir una aplicación que le mostró la vista de distintas cámaras que vigilaban las calles aledañas. 

— No hay nadie husmeando, ni siguiéndonos — Le informó a Dick que se había acercado para mirar sobre su hombro.   
Al estar ambos de acuerdo, en que la zona estaba despejada. Caminaron hasta la puerta vieja de una bodega abandonada. Jason abrió la cerradura y empujó la puerta con el hombro, era una hoja pesada de acero que requería mucha fuerza para ceder. 

— Eres tan sexy cuando invades propiedad privada —Dick se escabulló por el espacio abierto de la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la bodega. 

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad y una ligera llovizna se convertía poco a poco en una lluvia torrencial. Aquella bodega era propiedad federal, pero estaba totalmente abandonada. Cada determinado tiempo, Jason y Dick acudían ahí para recibir instrucciones de “Renegado” un hombre misterioso que era el líder de la resistencia y la mente maestra que coordinaba todos los ataques contra industrias Wayne. 

Subieron una escalinata desvencijada y llena de óxido. Sus pasos resonaron con un eco constante que acompañaba su andar. Recorrieron un pasillo metálico que los llevó hasta una zona más estable del segundo piso. En el pasado, aquella era la zona de oficinas desde donde los gerentes supervisaban el funcionamiento de la bodega que recibía y despachaba productos durante todo el día. 

A ninguno de los dos les sorprendió que Renegado ya estuviera ahí. Nunca lo veían llegar o marcharse pero era obvio que la bodega era solo un escondite temporal para sus reuniones clandestinas. Ni Jason ni Dick pensaban que aquel hombre pudiera ser tan estúpido como para vivir ahí. No, Renegado no era estúpido, ni cobarde. 

— Hola — Dick sonrió ante el hombre misterioso. Siempre le había parecido atractivo, además tenía un penetrante aroma alfa. Era natural que el líder de la resistencia fuera un alfa, en general, la mayoría de los miembros de la oposición pertenecían a aquella casta. 

Jason hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y se sentó en una de las sillas plegables que estaban acomodadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa de plástico sobre la que descansaba un cristal rectangular y transparente. 

— Pónganse los guantes.

Renegado obvió los saludos y les lanzó un par de guantes sobre la superficie de plástico. Jason y Dick los tomaron y enfundaron sus manos en ellos. Renegado usaba unos iguales. 

Cuando el líder de la resistencia tocó el cristal sobre la mesa, este se encendió como una pantalla digital. Aquel artefacto era solo una pantalla táctil, la información real estaba codificada en la punta de los guantes que transmitían su contenido sobre la superficie al tocarla. Luego, al terminar la reunión, renegado volvía a quedarse con los guantes, de esa forma la información jamás se filtraba ni se dejaba evidencia de sus reuniones. 

La pantalla comenzó a cargar un par de archivos y mientras aquello pasaba, Renegado habló. 

— El director de la rama de distribución del CDC ha tomado medidas para evitar que arruinemos otra de sus entregas. De acuerdo a la información más reciente, su nuevo plan de acción pretende confundirnos usando camiones vacíos como carnada. 

Jason chasqueó la lengua— Eso suena problemático, como un grano en el culo. ¿Cómo sabremos cual camión interceptar? 

— No lo sabremos — Renegado respondió con calma. 

— ¿Los interceptaremos todos? — Dick preguntó ilusionado con la idea de un golpe a gran escala. 

— No, los dejaremos llevar el CDC a sus centros de distribución y mientras están ocupados y preocupados por llevar su virus a salvo, les quitaremos algo más valioso. 

Los ojos de Renegado brillaron cuando un archivo terminó de decodificarse y, en la pantalla, apareció una foto en primer plano de un muchacho joven. 

Dick jadeó sorprendido. 

— ¡ES EL ALFA DEL MIRADOR! 

Jason no pudo mantener la cara de póker al ver aparecer la foto de aquel sujeto. 

— ¿Lo conocen? —Renegado, preguntó curioso. 

— Lo vimos la otra noche en una reunión de peleas clandestinas, en el mirador de la ciudad. ¿Quién es él? — Jason comenzó a sentirse inquieto. 

— Es un experimento, pertenece a la rama de biotecnología Wayne. Este sujeto fue creado in vitro y por lo que sé, en su sangre están los anticuerpos para combatir el CDC. Y nosotros vamos a robárnoslo. Es hora de llevar la lucha al siguiente nivel, muchachos. ¿Están conmigo?

Cuando miró a Jason y Dick asentir. Hal Jordan sonrió, como aquella tarde frente a las cámaras de seguridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy en total disposición para escuchar sus opiniones sobre Hal Jordan, pero no me lo maltraten mucho, porque lo amo xD
> 
> Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios <3


	6. Complicaciones

El ambiente del laboratorio era extraño, todo el mundo lo sentía. Se respiraba en el aire pero, sobre todo, podía verse con claridad cada vez que Conner y el doctor Drake estaban en la misma habitación. 

Los cambios habían comenzado veinte días atrás, nadie sabía exactamente qué era lo que había pasado entre el experimento y el doctor, pero sin duda, su dinámica se había deteriorado. Ya no había bromas o sonrisas en las distintas pruebas que se le realizaban al espécimen cada día y la puerta de su estancia ahora debía mantenerse cerrada bajo clave digital las veinticuatro horas del día. Además, el joven alfa ya no se mostraba tan receptivo y cooperador, se negaba realizar las pruebas de esfuerzo, complicaba el trabajo de los encargados que debían recolectar sus muestras sanguíneas y cuando un hombre había entrado a pedirle sus regulares pruebas de orina, Conner se había plantado frente a él y le había orinado los zapatos. 

— ¿¡Pero qué crees que vas a ganar actuando así?! 

Tim entró en el cuarto de descanso de Conner, llevaba el cabello ligeramente desordenado, su bata tenía una mancha roja de extraña procedencia y sus ojos estaban encendidos detrás de sus gafas.

— Te he dado tiempo más que suficiente para procesar nuestras última conversación, he tratado de ser paciente contigo, no te he sometido a ningún tipo de presión que no puedas soportar y además te he mantenido a salvo, evitando que usen dosis de narcóticos contigo, ¡Y ahora te comportas como un perro! — Alzó la voz, su respiración se aceleró y sintió su sangre hervir cuando Conner siguió ignorándolo en perpetuo silencio— Bien… — Se frotó el puente de la nariz tratando de contener su irritación— No me estás dejando opción… 

Un sonido llamó la atención de Conner que levantó la mirada y se puso en tensión de inmediato al ver una correa y un collar en las manos del científico. 

— No vas a ponerme eso — El alfa se levantó pues hasta aquel momento había estado sentado en su cama. Sus pupila estaban dilatadas de forma amenazadora— No te atrevas a insinuar que vas a usar eso conmigo — Le advirtió acercándose poco a poco a él. 

Tim intentó guardar la compostura, a pesar de pertenecer a la casta beta pudo sentir un aroma peligroso manando de aquel espécimen y aquello… lo lastimó. 

— Durante años no he hecho otra cosa que cuidarte… procurar tu bienestar y permanecer a tu lado. Yo he quebrado las reglas por ti, he cambiado mi ritmo de vida para poder estar contigo a cada instante y ahora me detestas porque no puedo darte la libertad. ¿Acaso no comprendes que eso es imposible? — Tim apretó los dedos con más fuerza sobre la correa. 

Conner percibió el gesto y comenzó a gruñir. 

— Conner… escucha, sé que estás enfadado conmigo, sé que piensas que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por cuidar de un experimento pero… 

¿Pero qué? Tim sintió una atadura a sus palabras que le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Quería asegurarle que todo lo que había hecho era por él interés en su bienestar, por el cariño y el amor que le tenía, pero no era así, su enamoramiento con el experimento era algo reciente, tenía solo un par de meses y en cambio, lo que realmente lo ataba a Conner, era el proyecto más grande de su carrera. Había quebrado la ley más importante de su profesión al mezclar lo sentimental y lo profesional, pero qué se supone que hiciera si había caído irremediablemente enamorado de aquel alfa que le pertenecía a un conglomerado industrial. 

— No eres un ser humano convencional. Fuiste creado con un propósito, debes obedecer a tu naturaleza. 

— Mi naturaleza me dice que merezco la libertad que no soy un juguete ni una pieza de laboratorio — Estaba de píe frente al doctor, sosteniendo su mirada, tratando de hacerlo retroceder con su presencia. Había tratado de hablar un par de días antes con Tim y siempre obtenía una negativa ante lo que pedía— Sácame de aquí… libérame. 

Los ojos azules del doctor se inundaron de un sentimiento amargo. 

—Sabes que no pue…

— ¡¿Qué no puedes?! ¡Me has sacado de aquí por capricho muchas veces antes sin que nadie lo supiera! — A Conner le impresionó que el beta no retrocediera ante sus gritos y actitud violenta.   
— ¡No eran caprichos, eran citas! — Tim tembló — Y creí… que tú también las deseabas — Su voz terminó siendo solo un murmullo. 

Un “beep” doble interrumpió la conversación. El sonido se repitió y Tim se movió hasta el panel que estaba al costado de la puerta, presionó un botón y pudo escuchar una voz por el comunicador. 

— Dr. Drake, ellos ya están aquí. 

¿Ellos? Conner sintió curiosidad. Estaba acostumbrado a que Tim le contara las novedades o los planes que tenía cada día, pero llevaban veinte días sin sostener una conversación que no terminara en reproches y gruñidos. 

— Comprendo, estaré ahí en un par de minutos, con el espécimen. 

“Espécimen” La palabra caló de forma profunda en el orgullo de Conner. 

— Envíame ayuda, elementos de seguridad y sesenta miligramos de alprazolam.

Hubo un momento de tensión del otro lado de la línea. El Dr. Drake no acostumbraba pedir refuerzos para tratar con Conner. 

— ¿Dos guardias de seguridad bastarán, Doctor?

Tim miró a Conner, el alfa había retraído el labio superior y gruñía de forma amenazadora. 

— Mejor que sean cinco. 

-:-

 

 

La sala de reuniones tenía un aspecto minimalista, práctico y bien organizado. Era un ambiente excesivamente limpio. La habitación ocupaba el penúltimo piso de la torre central de Biotec-Wayne. Tenía ventanales que iban desde el piso al techo, con cristales inteligentes que se polarizaban cuando la luz del sol era demasiada y se aclaraban para ofrecer una perfecta visión del atardecer. 

Eran las tres y quince de la tarde, el cielo de la ciudad se extendía hasta el horizonte como un mar calmo y pacífico de cristalino color azul, el sol ya iba camino al oeste y había rebasado el medio cielo, por lo tanto, en aquel momento no era visible y aquello, solo atenuaba la vastedad de aquel maravilloso océano de nubes. 

Bruce Wayne presidia la enorme mesa de superficie negra, inmaculada y brillante, se le veía tranquilo, como siempre, vestía de forma impecable, un traje de tres piezas que realzaba la plata acerada de sus ojos. Miraba con mucha atención la pantalla de su teléfono móvil e ignoraba el parloteo constante de Oliver Queen que acababa de contar algo muy gracioso sin obtener ni un parpadeó de Bruce. 

— ¡Oh vamos! ¿No lo recuerdas? Tenías como quince años y tuviste tu primer celo en ese absurdo viaje a Kansas.

Al fin, las palabras del rubio arrancaron a Bruce de su testaruda costumbre de ignorarlo. Por un momento los ojos plateados del magnate parecieron turbios, agitados por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero Bruce dominó de forma rápida aquella emoción y la aplastó, enterrándola en lo más profundo de sí. 

— Nunca debí contarte eso — Sentenció negando como si hablara con un niño con el que no se puede razonar. 

Oliver estaba a punto de entrar en detalles incomodos cuando la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió y el doctor Timothy Drake entró ligeramente agitado. 

—Perdonen la espera, caballeros — Trató de alisarse la bata, pero encontró que el gesto era inútil así que simplemente se ajustó las gafas e hizo un gesto para que un par de hombres condujeran a Conner dentro de la sala de juntas.   
— ¡Cielos! —Oliver se puso en pie de inmediato al ver entrar al espécimen con las manos atadas, un bozal y una correa— Creía, doctor, que la cepa del virus no había tenido ninguna consecuencia grave. 

Tim se tomó un par de segundos para tomar aire fresco y limpio y poder manejarse de forma apropiada ante aquellos dos hombres que eran los pilares que sostenían su proyecto. 

— En efecto señor Queen, la cepa no ha tenido efectos secundarios negativos en el sujeto de pruebas — Tim jaló una silla de la mesa hacía atrás y le indicó a los hombres que colocaran ahí a Conner quien, debido al alprazolam, prácticamente se derrumbó en el asiento. 

Bruce se puso en pie, salió de su lugar y se acercó hasta Conner, le puso una mano en la frente y con su pulgar le jaló uno de los parpados para mirar sus ojos. Su estado narcótico era evidente. —Explíquese — Le exigió al científico. 

Tim asintió, metió la mano en la bolsa de su bata y sacó de ahí un pequeño control remoto, apuntó al centro de la mesa de juntas y se desplegó ante ellos una proyección digital en tercera dimensión que permitía a todos los presentes mirar el expediente del sujeto de pruebas. 

— Como ustedes saben, cuando iniciamos este proyecto, nuestro objetivo era estabilizar la cepa del virus conocido como “collar de castigo” —Bruce y Oliver asintieron— Bien, de acuerdo a los datos obtenidos en todos los centros de aplicación de la vacuna CDC, la población alfa responde de forma positiva y estable ante la inoculación. Sin embargo, sabemos que existen ciertos especímenes de esta casta cuyo ADN rebasa los estándares convencionales, por ejemplo, el material genético del cual se realizó la clonación que dio como resultado al sujeto de pruebas, es algo que nunca antes habíamos visto y… 

— Vaya al punto, doctor — Bruce interrumpió con frialdad. 

Aquellas cosas eran usuales en las juntas, cuando Tim comenzaba a hablar sobre el material genético del que provenía Conner, Bruce Wayne siempre acotaba algo que le impedía profundizar en el tema. 

— Lo tenemos todo claro, doc. Nosotros lo contratamos para que experimentara con una variación de la primera cepa del virus y creara una versión mejorada de la vacuna. Para ello, le proporcionamos un material genético de origen confidencial con el que usted debía crear una serie de clones que le ayudaran a estabilizar el CDC-2.

— Y todos los sujetos de prueba murieron ante la exposición de la primera cepa, excepto Conner, él la asimiló sin problema, creo anticuerpos y ahora ha estado recibiendo poco a poco la dosis de la segunda cepa — Tim no pudo evitar llevar una mano a los cabellos cortos de Conner para despejarle la frente. 

La cabeza del alfa se fue hacia atrás, estaba tan drogado que no lograba seguir la complicada conversación, pero había algo en la habitación que le impedía perder totalmente la consciencia. Un aroma profundo que rezumaba poder… un aroma que le recordaba a sí mismo, pero que parecía provenir de un omega. Conner trató de enfocar la fuente de aquel rastro intoxicante. 

— Si el sujeto de pruebas ha reaccionado bien ante el CDC-2. ¿Por qué lo ha traído a la reunión en semejante estado?

Bruce se movió de nuevo para ver de cerca al sujeto de pruebas y se sorprendió cuando el joven alfa abrió los ojos y los clavó en él. 

— Era imperioso para mí demostrarles que se encuentra saludable. 

—No parece saludable — Oliver sonrió de circunstancias.

— Se encuentra en un estado saludable — Insistió Tim —Pero no cooperador, confío en que se trata solo de una etapa.

Bruce se alejó una vez más y con total dominio de sí mismo, se sentó de vuelta en la silla del presidente de la junta. 

— En conclusión. La cepa CDC-2 ¿Ya es estable y puede ser utilizada? 

— Bueno… — Tim dudó —Me gustaría realizar una última prueba antes de asegurarlo, pero de acuerdo a las estadísticas del experimento, si, la cepa esta 99% dominada. 

Bruce sonrió y Timothy Drake tuvo un mal presentimiento. 

Oliver en cambió pareció emocionado por la sonrisa de Bruce y no dudo en ponerle una mano en el hombro y darle un par de palmaditas.

— ¿Salimos a celebrar? Conozco un lugar genial donde te sirven sushi sobre personas desnudas. 

Bruce obvio su respuesta con una sola mirada. 

Cuando ambos magnates se preparaban para marcharse, Tim llamó su atención con un sonido que pretendía sonar respetuoso pero que en cambio, no hizo más que crear una interrupción incomoda. 

— No me diga que quiere un aumento, Doc — Oliver le sonrió para infundirle confianza y hacerlo hablar. 

Tim sonrió sin ganas— Me preguntaba, ahora que el proyecto está en su fase final… —Le dedicó una mirada a Conner y luego a sus jefes— ¿Qué pasará con él, cuando el proyecto se cierre? 

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Oliver que miró a Bruce sin saber qué responder. 

— Eso es algo que ya no estará bajo su cargo y no debe preocuparse al respecto. Concéntrese en realizar esa última prueba, tráigame resultados positivos y después hablaremos sobre el cierre del proyecto —Bruce zanjó el tema y abandonó la sala de juntas con el heredero Queen detrás de él. 

 

-:-

 

Por la noche, Conner aún se sentía aletargado y pesado. Su sistema se estaba deshaciendo de la benzodiazepina de forma lenta pero efectiva. Después de la junta de aquella tarde había caído en un sueño muy pesado y lo último que recordaba de forma vaga eran los labios de Tim presionándose contra los suyos aunque no estaba seguro si eso en realidad había ocurrido o todo había sido un sueño. 

Se llevó una mano a la cara, se tapó los ojos para evitar el mareo y se incorporó sentándose en la cama. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante un rato. Tenía sed y tuvo que tragar duro para deshacerse de una ligera sensación de nausea. 

Además de los labios de Tim contra su boca, había otra cosa que no podía apartar de su mente, el aroma misterioso de la sala de juntas. Ese que no correspondía a un omega y que, sin embargo, manaba de uno. Conner no tenía mucha experiencia en el mundo exterior, pero sus sentidos era mucho más agudos que los de los alfas promedio, era capaz de percibir el aroma de Tim cuando rondaba en otras alas de la sección experimental, podía aislar un aroma aún entre el desagradable perfume de los químicos y de los detergentes de sanitización. Por eso, estaba seguro que había percibido el aroma de un alfa en la sala de juntas, y no era un alfa convencional, no, aquel alfa destilaba una fragancia primitiva, dominante, como un asesino en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Eso lo hacía más confuso, pero había algo de lo que estaba totalmente seguro, el aroma provenía de Bruce Wayne. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, miró una charola con comida, se levantó y fue a echar un vistazo a su contenido. Había trocitos de carnes frías un trozo de queso y un dulce. Tomó el dulce y lo olfateó, no pudo evitar sonreír al percibir el aroma de Tim. Era tan típico de él tener aquella clase de gestos cariñosos cuando nadie lo veía, las personas lo juzgaban mal, Tim era poseedor de una nobleza que muchas veces quedaba expuesta en la serenidad de su preciosa sonrisa. 

Tomo un vaso con agua para aliviar su sed cuando de pronto, las luces de la habitación se apagaron. Conner miró extrañado como encendían las luces azules de respaldo y luego parpadeaban y también se apagaban. Su instinto se despertó, soltó el vaso con agua y tensó los músculos mientras veía saltar chispas de la cerradura de la habitación. 

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que percibió fue el aroma de un omega que le resultó familiar. 

 

— Hola grandote ¿me recuerdas? — Dick Grayson sonrió emocionado bajo el pasamontañas que llevaba puesto protegiendo su identidad. 

A pesar de no poder ver su rostro, Conner lo reconoció por ser el omega de la noche en el mirador. El omega que le había gritado “¿Tú eres un alfa libre?”. 

— Voy a sacarte de aquí. De prisa, ¡tenemos el tiempo contado! —Dick tomó la mano de Conner y trató de jalarlo pero el alfa no se movió. — Oh por favor, vamos, camina, no puedo obligarte a hacerlo, vine a sacarte de este lugar, no voy a hacerte daño, ¡vamos!

Conner había estado completamente seguro de querer su libertad hasta que finalmente alguien se la estaba ofreciendo. Sintió miedo, sintió remordimiento por verse tentado ante algo que deseaba más de lo que deseaba a Tim. Deseaba vivir, deseaba conocer el mundo, hacer tangible todas las emociones y todas las experiencias que nunca podría vivir entre aquellas paredes. Dar el primer paso fue el más difícil, el resto, sucedieron con naturalidad uno detrás de otro ganando cada vez más velocidad, siguiendo al chico del pasamontañas que lo llevó corriendo hasta un ascensor. Los guardias que lo custodiaban estaban inconscientes en el suelo y un hombre joven de cabello negro con un mechón blanco al frente, fumaba de forma relajada y se sobaba los nudillos mientras impedía con su cuerpo y una pierna estirada que las puertas el elevador se cerraran. 

Al verlos, Jason les dejó el pasó libre. Entraron los tres al ascensor y Conner notó que no había botones para presionar. 

— Tranquilo, tenemos un pase dorado — Dick se río, sacó una tarjeta y la deslizó por la ranura del ascensor cuyas puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. 

En aquel preciso instante, Tim Drake apareció en el pasillo, iba corriendo, respirando de forma agitada y se detuvo justo frente al ascensor.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! 

Jason estaba a punto de sacar algo de su bolsillo cuando se dio cuenta que Tim sonreía. No estaba sonriéndole a él o a Dick, estaba sonriendo para Conner. 

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y lo último que Conner pudo ver, fueron la labios rosados de Tim susurrando la palabra “suerte”. 

Mientras bajaban de forma directa un piso detrás de otro, Dick y Jason se cambiaron de ropa y le lanzaron a Conner una prenda de una sola pieza— ¡RAPIDO!

Jason lo urgió mientras abría una maleta negra y metía ahí las ropas que se estaban quitando, además de ello, armó un grupo de escobas y le lanzó a Dick unas franelas mojadas que el de ojos azules atrapó al aire. 

Salieron del ascensor ataviados como personal de limpieza y se dirigieron a los vestidores de los trabajadores. Nadie los detuvo en su camino, pero Dick cronometraba el tiempo mientras Jason los guiaba entre los pasillos hasta una pequeña puerta donde le indicaron a Conner que empujara un carro lleno de ropa sucia. Se unieron los tres a una fila de trabajadores que llevaban aquellos carros por la puerta trasera hasta un estacionamiento donde varias vagonetas de lavandería se llevaban aquellas cargas. Jason les hizo una señal, los tres caminaron de forma tranquila entre los guardias de seguridad y se acercaron a una de las vagonetas. 

— Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… y— Dick contó en voz baja y al terminar la cuenta regresiva una pequeña detonación dentro de las instalaciones disparó todas las armas. Se desató el caos, los guardias corrieron dentro, los empleados trataron de ponerse a resguardo y ellos tres subieron en la vagoneta llena de ropa sucia, cerraron las puertas, Jason se colocó al volante y las llantas rechinaron en el asfalto al arrancar. 

 

Conner se sentía aturdido, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. No terminaba de comprenderlo, además sentía como si el recuerdo del rostro de Tim fuera a volverlo loco. Se desplomó entre la ropa sucia y respiró con dificultad. La adrenalina y la tensión habían deshecho lo que quedaba de la droga en su sistema. 

— ¡FUE ASOMBROSO! — La risa de Dick resonó en cada rincón del vehículo. Sacó la tarjeta que les había dado acceso al ascensor y la besó, luego saltó al asiento del copiloto y desde ahí también se estiró para besar en la boca a Jason. 

 

Jason dobló en una esquina al mismo tiempo que un montón de patrullas pasaban en su camino en sentido contrario rumbo a Biotec-Wayne.

Se estacionaron en un lote baldío y Jason apagó las luces y el motor. 

— Andando. 

Le indicaron bajar del auto, pero Conner no reaccionó. 

— Mueve el trasero amigo, a menos que quieras regresar a ese maldito lugar. ¡Vamos!

Cambiaron de vehículo a un sentra color acero. 

— ¿Sabías que este es el auto más comprado en la ciudad? Prácticamente todo el mundo tiene uno y siempre hay cientos de estos en circulación sin importar la hora —Dick consideró divertido compartir aquel dato mientras Conner se acomodaba en el asiento trasero y Jason volvía a conducir sacándolos de ahí. 

— ¿Ustedes… son la resistencia? —Aquella fue la primera pregunta que pudo formar. 

Jason le sonrió por el retrovisor y Dick se río de forma encantadora. Aquello sin duda no era una respuesta pero resultaba muy elocuente. 

 

— ¿Conocen a Bruce Wayne? 

La segunda pregunta de Conner desconcertó a aquellos chicos que intercambiaron una mirada ligeramente confundidos. 

— ¿Quién mierda no conoce a Bruce Wayne? Ese pendejo es el dueño de la ciudad y además fue quién creo el CDC —Jason respondió con mal talante. 

Dick se giró a buscar los ojos de Conner con curiosidad. 

 

— ¿Qué pasa con Bruce Wayne? 

 

— Creo que… quizá deberíamos considerar hacer una parada en su casa. 

La duda, el miedo y la confusión se dispersaron lejos de los ojos de Conner. Por primera vez era libre y estaba decidido a tomar el control de aquella situación. Sabía que Bruce Wayne ocultaba algo y quizá aquello era la clave para recuperar a Tim. Porque deseaba con todo su corazón poder mirar el cielo de cualquier ciudad con él a su lado, sin correas, sin virus, sin estándares. Solo Tim y Conner, con los dedos entrelazados en completa libertad.


	7. Memento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poesía y mordidas.

"Me gustaría realizar una última prueba antes de asegurarlo, pero de acuerdo a las estadísticas del experimento, si, la cepa esta 99% dominada"

La voz del Doctor Drake daba vueltas en su cabeza. En aquel momento, durante la junta, había tenido que usar todo su auto control para que, no fuera evidente la marea de emociones que aquellas palabras habían desatado dentro de él. Había trabajado y esperado tanto por aquel momento, que, tenerlo tan cerca le resultaba irreal. Pocas cosas podían mover de aquella manera los sentimientos de Bruce Wayne, pero tener frente a él, la añorada meta, era algo ante lo que no podía permanecer ecuánime.

Después de rechazar, por tercera vez, la invitación de Oliver. Se había marchado del edificio y había conducido su lamborghini murciélago directo a la mansión. Al llegar a casa, echó una mirada a su reloj, eran poco más de las cinco de la tarde de un día que sería inolvidable para él. Redujo la velocidad del auto y recorrió el camino alrededor de la fuente hasta la entrada principal donde aparcó.

— Bienvenido, señor Wayne. La mesa está puesta y él lo está esperando.

Bruce no pudo evitar que una sonrisa curvara sus labios, aunque no había diversión en su gesto, sino, escepticismo.

— Gracias Alfred, pero dudo mucho que él me esté esperando. Tú y yo sabemos qué es lo que realmente desea — El magnate levantó la mano derecha para hacer notoriedad de una caja de repostería que llevaba con él.

Los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron con un toque de nostálgica diversión al ver aquella cajita. Ayudó a Bruce a deshacerse de su saco y luego recibió la caja de las otras manos. —Llevaré esto a la cocina para servirlo adecuadamente.

— Date prisa, él es impaciente —Respiró de forma profunda mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata y se la quitaba. Hizo un rollo con ella y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

El enorme recibidor de la mansión, era una de las partes más interesantes de la casa. Su techo era muy alto y la iluminación provenía, en su mayoría, de los ventanales gigantes que regalaban una vista despejada de los jardines. Bruce no tenía el hábito de recrearse en los detalles de su hogar, le ocurría lo mismo que a todas las personas que dejan de admirar aquello de lo que están rodeados día con día.

En silencio, hizo el camino hasta el comedor. Otrora, aquella habitación solía llenarse de vida para recibir a los invitados de la ilustre familia Wayne, pero, desde que el apellido había quedado a resguardo del único heredero, las fiestas habían dejado de celebrarse. 

La mesa, grande y alargada era de estilo barroco, tallada en madera negra, igual que las mullidas sillas tapizadas en color blanco. Clark estaba sentado ahí, silencioso, mirando a la nada hasta que percibió el aroma de Bruce y entonces la mirada de ambos chocó y el magnate contuvo la respiración.

El aire se llenó de una sensación cosquilleante que semejaba estática, y hacia que el heredero Wayne sintiera la piel erizándosele. Los ojos del alfa tenían un resplandor rojizo que era perpetuo y que acrecentaba la sensación de peligro que manaba de él.

— Hoy pareces estar de buen humor —Bruce se obligó a moverse, a actuar en consecuencia de la situación y de sus propios deseos— Alfred me envió una foto esta mañana — Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta dar con su teléfono móvil, lo desbloqueó usando su huella digital y movió el dedo sobre la pantalla un par de veces hasta encontrar la imagen que buscaba— Parece que estuviste disfrutando del césped recién podado — Llegó hasta la silla que estaba al lado de Clark y se sentó en ella mientras le ponía frente a los ojos, la foto donde se apreciaba al alfa tomando una siesta entre un montón de pasto cortado. 

Bruce no obtuvo respuesta y tampoco esperaba por ella. Volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo y le dedicó una mirada contemplativa a Clark. 

Sin duda aquel tenía que haber sido un buen día, lucía bastante aseado, estaba afeitado y no tenía tierra en las manos a pesar de que Alfred le había contado, que Clark había pasado un buen rato cavando agujeros en el jardín. 

— Tienes el cabello muy largo — hizo la observación mientras tocaba un mechón oscuro que caía sobre aquella frente y ya alcanzaba una de las cejas.

El alfa se removió, inquieto, y alejó la cabeza de aquel toque. De inmediato comenzó a gruñir e hizo evidente el sonido de las correas y grilletes que lo mantenían sujeto a la silla de pies y manos. Todas las sillas eran de estilo barroco, excepto aquella. Aquella era una silla pesada, robusta y resistente con adaptaciones para las correas.

— Tranquilo, Clark. No arruines el momento —Bruce suspiró, y sus ojos de color argénteo se ensombrecieron— Voy a quitarte esto — Tuvo que levantarse de nuevo, para hacerse cargo del bozal cuyas correas se cerraban con tirante fuerza en la nuca del alfa. Al principio de todo aquello, a Bruce le temblaban los dedos siempre que ajustaba una correa, ahora, esos gestos eran parte de una rutina que envolvía por completo el centro de su vida. 

El heredero Wayne retiró el bozal por completo de la cara de Clark y pudo notar que, ante la libertad, el alfa respiraba profundamente y se lamía los labios.

— No intentes morderme y podrás quedarte así durante el resto de la velada — Puso el bozal a un lado, siendo consciente de colocarlo en una zona donde el alfa pudiera verlo constantemente, como una advertencia de lo que pasaría si intentaba morder a alguien. Bruce, aún usaba unas banditas en sus dedos lastimados por el último paseo en el jardín.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, Clark, levantó la cabeza interesado en el delicioso aroma que logró percibir. Alfred no tardó en llegar hasta ellos empujando un carrito de servicio. Sobre él, lucía un delicioso pay de calabaza, el hojaldre que recubría el relleno tenía un bonito tono dorado y estaba escarchado de azúcar.

El alfa salivó, anticipando el delicioso bocado y a Bruce le ganó una sonrisa amplía y relajada como si estuviera sentado a la mesa en una reunión social, con la compañía más encantadora que hubiera disfrutado alguna vez.

— Me tomé la libertad de preparar unas tazas de té —Alfred detuvo el carro de servicio a una distancia prudente al ver que Clark se hallaba libre de su bozal.

— Tranquilo, sus manos y piernas siguen sujetas — Bruce le restó importancia a la situación agitando una mano — En este momento no parece tener deseos de poner sus dientes en nada que no sea su pay favorito de calabaza. ¿Cierto, Clark?

El alfa lo miró de forma breve antes de volver a centrar la vista en el postre. Al ver aquello, Alfred se aventuró a poner el servicio de té y la repostería sobre la mesa. En cuanto el plato con el pay tocó la superficie pulida, Clark se sacudió, los amarres que lo contenían crujieron y Bruce descargó un golpe sobre la mesa con su mano derecha, provocando un estruendo que atrajo la atención del alfa.

— ¡Basta, Clark! ¡BASTA!

El grito autoritario y un segundo golpe sobre la mesa, lograron que el alfa dejara de sacudirse en su lugar, en cambio, se quedó quieto y silencioso, con los ojos rojos clavados en Bruce con silenciosa amenaza. Al alfa no le gustaba recibir órdenes, especialmente de un omega.

— Yo haré el resto, Alfred. Gracias

El mayordomo dudó. No se podía confiar en aquella bestia, era inestable, potencialmente violento e incontenible. Cuando Bruce lo había llamado para pedirle preparar la mesa y llevar a Clark al comedor, había intentado hacerlo desistir de su idea. La última vez que el joven señor había intentado algo como aquello, las cosas habían terminado muy mal, con sangre salpicando los platillos principales de la cena.

— Alfred —Bruce le puso una mano en el hombro y lo sintió sobresaltarse, así que, presionó con cariño la zona para instarlo a relajarse— Yo me haré cargo, ve a descansar.

El hombre mayor negó en silencio pero la respuesta que salió de su boca fue afirmativa— No hay modo de que yo pueda descansar sabiendo que usted va a cortar mal ese ejemplar de fina repostería. Que Dios me guarde del momento en que un Wayne deba atenderse solo en mi presencia. Pero si es su deseo... —Le dio una última oportunidad para retractarse de pedir ser dejado a solas con la bestia.

—Es mi deseo, Alfred.

Se comprendieron en silencio y el mayordomo salió del comedor, dejándolos a solas.

Bruce tomó un cuchillo, partió un trozo del pay y lo puso frente a Clark junto con una cucharilla de plata.

— Sé que has renunciado al uso de los cubiertos, pero hoy podrías hacer una excepción — Con calma, comenzó a trabajar sobre el seguro metálico para liberarle la mano derecha— Tengo una maravillosa noticia, que deseo compartirte.

Al sentir su mano libre, el alfa la levantó y de inmediato, sujetó a Bruce por el cabello con rudeza, tirando de su cabeza hacia abajo con una fuerza sobre humana para estrellarlo frente a él sobre la mesa. El costado del rostro del heredero Wayne golpeó sobre la rebanada de pay, un dolor agudo se le instaló en la sien y pudo sentir como el hojaldre crujía por el golpe, destrozándose. La escarcha de azúcar le arañó la piel antes de que el delicioso relleno de calabaza se embarrara por completo contra él. Le quedaba en claro que estaba siendo castigado por haber alzado la voz para aleccionar a quién, por naturaleza, se sabía superior.

— Clark... — La posición era sumamente incomoda, tenía el cuerpo doblado a la mitad, su mano izquierda buscó de forma rápida el cuchillo que había dejado cerca. El alfa lo mantenía en aquella postura sumisa imprimiendo más fuerza en sus dedos reacios a aflojar el agarre — Clark —Bruce volvió a llamarlo, tratando de no tener que recurrir a la violencia. Su corazón latía desbocado intoxicado por una mezcla de miedo y frustración.

Pasaron treinta segundos, congelados en aquella escena antes de que el alfa aflojara un poco y permitiera a Bruce levantarse de forma cuidadosa. Sin embargo, no lo dejó alejarse del todo. Volvió a tirar de su cabello y el omega movió su mano izquierda, empuñando el cuchillo que puso contra la otra garganta. Clark no lo atacó, en cambio, utilizó el dominio que tenía sobre los cabellos de Bruce para hacerlo acercar su cabeza y poder lamer los restos de pay de su cara.

Al omega le sobrevino un estremecimiento, soltó el cuchillo, cerró los ojos y dejó que la mano del alfa siguiera tirando de su cabello mientras la lengua caliente y húmeda se paseaba sin concesiones por su cara.

El aroma de Clark era delicioso, profundo. Cada matiz de aquel aroma era salvaje, Bruce tuvo cuidado al sentarse en el regazo del alfa, le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y gimió al sentir el arrastre sensual de aquella lengua desde su quijada hasta su sien.

— Siempre tienes que complicarlo todo — Se quejó, abriendo los ojos que chocaron contra las orbes color sangre de aquel ejemplar— Pronto, tendré el poder para ponerte de rodillas —Le prometió con una amenaza dulce, mientras, le tocaba los labios con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha— A veces me pregunto, ¿Cuánto de lo que digo, logras comprender?

El alfa respondió con un gruñido animal y le empujó la mejilla con la punta de su nariz. Bruce se rio y estiró la mano para tomar con los dedos desnudos, un trozo de pay destrozado— Toma —Lo acercó a la boca del alfa que cedió y probó el bocado para, después, imitar las acciones del omega y alimentarlo de la misma manera.

Así, rindieron cuenta del pastel. No probaron ni una gota del exquisito y aromático té. En cambio, permanecieron acurrucados lamiendo las migajas que quedaron entre sus dedos.

Bruce aprovechó aquel momento para ponerse en pie, Clark lo miró curioso mientras se marchaba y luego volvía con una correa.

— Vamos a la biblioteca — Le colocó la correa que usaba para sacarlo a pasear. El alfa respondía mejor ante aquella muestra de control, porque era algo que asociaba con sus agradables paseos.

Sin oponer resistencia se dejó colocar el collar de asfixia y permitió que Bruce le atará las muñecas con una correa.

Salieron del comedor dejando un desastre detrás de ellos. Subieron las escaleras y Clark se detuvo un momento para olfatear en algunos lugares, tenía tiempo sin visitar el segundo piso de la mansión. Ahora la cueva era su hogar, su prisión, el único sitio donde podía estar, por seguridad, no suya, sino del resto.

La puerta de la biblioteca era de hoja doble, la chapa era dorada, con relieves de flores y enredaderas. Bruce puso su mano alrededor de ella y la empujó hacia abajo para hacerla ceder. Abrió una de las dos hojas dobles y entró en el sobrio lugar sintiendo a Clark ir detrás de él.

La biblioteca de la familia Wayne, databa como la más antigua y completa de la ciudad. Muchos estudiosos universitarios y profesores de renombre solían pedir permiso para visitarla y consultar algún tomo exclusivo, imposible de encontrar en otro sitio. Las estanterías eran gigantes y había dos pisos de ellas. La ventana estaba sellada para evitar la entrada de agua, polvo, nieve o viento que pudiera dañar algún ejemplar, por eso el aroma del aquella habitación era fuerte, hojas, tinta, piel, forros platicos, tela vieja y nueva. Clark amaba el lugar.

El omega sintió que el alfa tiraba de la cadena con demanda así que decidió dejarlo avanzar hacia donde deseaba. Pasearon entre las estanterías, el alfa se detenía de tanto en tanto, tocaba el lomo de un libro con sus manos atadas, olfateaba otros e incluso trató de lamer uno, pero, Bruce le dio un tirón a la correa y sentenció un enérgico "no". El sonido de la lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente contra los cristales. A Bruce no le sorprendió, la lluvia lo había acompañado desde el día de su nacimiento y lo seguía de cerca en cada episodio importante de su vida, no era una sorpresa que ahora golpeara de nuevo contra la mansión. La noticia que el doctor Drake le había dado iba a cambiar el mundo... su mundo.

Clark se había detenido frente a un libro de lomo color bermellón. Lo miraba con intensidad como esperando que el volumen hiciera algo por sí mismo. Bruce lo sacó de la estantería y sintió un nudo en la garganta al reconocer la portada.

— Poesía —Le ganó una risa amarga.

La vida tenía un sentido del humor muy cruel. Aquel alfa sádico, reducido a sus instintos más básicos, lo había olvidado todo, pero recordaba la poesía.

— Ven — No necesitó tirar de la cadena para que Clark lo siguiera.

Salieron de entre los estantes y Bruce siguió de largo hasta la sala de lectura, se sentó en la alfombra y amarró el extremo de la correa a la rejilla de acero solido que mantenía la chimenea cerrada cuando no se usaba. El alfa lo miró con desconfianza pero se arrodilló frente a él y luego, simplemente se tiró al suelo poniendo su cabeza sobre las piernas del omega.

Bruce se vio traicionado por una exhalación de sorpresa que escapó de su boca ante aquel gesto. A Clark no pareció importarle, así que luchó contra su corazón, contra sus sentimientos y buscó una página marcada dentro del libro. Al encontrarla, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer, con su voz educada y elegante, que escondía entre sus flexiones, un corazón añorante.

"Llueve sobre el campo verde.

Llueve sobre el campo verde...  
¡Qué paz! El agua se abre  
y la hierba de noviembre  
es de pálidos diamantes.

Se apaga el sol; de la choza  
de la huerta se ve el valle  
más verde, más oloroso,  
más idílico que antes.

Llueve; los álamos blancos  
se ennegrecen; los pinares  
se alejan; todo está gris  
melancólico y fragante.

Y en el ocaso doliente  
surgen vagas claridades  
malvas, rosas, amarillas,  
de sedas y de cristales...

¡Oh la lluvia sobre el campo  
verde! ¡Qué paz! En el aire  
vienen aromas mojados  
de violetas otoñales"

Clark cerró los ojos, transportado por el poema y por la voz de Bruce, a Kansas. A su hogar, a los campos recién trillados, al cielo claro, al aroma de su madre, a los abrazos de su padre, a la infancia donde no había dolor. Pues su dolor había comenzado en el instante en que había visto a Bruce Wayne, gimiendo necesitado a mitad de su celo en medio de un campo de girasoles.

-:-

"Plit, plat" Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia arrancaban notas a los cristales del ventanal. Se había hecho un silencio profundo después del poema. Bruce seguía sosteniendo el libro pero ya no leía, simplemente lo usaba como un objeto distractor. Lo sostenía como si supiera que al cerrarlo, todo iba a romperse. Fue Clark quien se lo arrancó de las manos con un golpe de las suyas.

El alfa se había incorporado y lo miraba, la fiera resoplaba, el collar de su cuello estaba tenso clavándose en su piel. Clark abrió la boca y le mostró los colmillos grandes y terribles, llenos de saliva caliente. Bruce tembló y antes de dejarlo actuar se abalanzó sobre él, lo tiró sobre la alfombra y lo besó. Apretó su boca contra aquellos labios, metió su lengua entre ellos y la sintió sangrar cuando la rozaron los colmillos. El sabor de la sangre estalló en aquel beso, el alfa lo correspondió. No había una lucha por el dominio, en cambio, ambos eran esclavos de una demencial desesperación.

— Di mi nombre... —Bruce suplicó con la voz rota sin apartarse de aquella postura. Estaba a horcajadas sobre el alfa, inclinado sobre él. Las manos atadas de la fiera quedaban entre ambos cuerpos y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que se veían obligados a respirar el mismo aire— Di mi nombre, pronúncialo. Di mi nombre... — Bruce demandó con besos torpes. No se había dado cuenta de que, en algún punto, había comenzado a llorar.

Se alejó un poco, se aclaró la vista tallándose los ojos y vio a Clark sonriendo, con frialdad, burlándose de él.

Bruce restalló una bofetada contra el rostro del alfa. Clark comenzó a gruñir, su pecho vibraba en ansiosa anticipación de un ataque violento, cuando el heredero Wayne se percató de aquello ya era muy tarde. El alfa había entrelazado los dedos de sus manos para formar un puño de aquella unión, sacó los brazos de entre ambos y golpeó el costado de la cabeza de Bruce haciéndolo caer a un lado, mareado.

El omega se sintió vulnerable y sabía que todo aquello era su culpa. Había bajado la guardia y había sido un estúpido, un estúpido enamorado.

El alfa trozó las poderosas correas y se abalanzó sobre él, le hizo girones la camisa, sus uñas destrozaron la tela fina y arañaron aquella carne haciéndola sangrar. Bruce intentó moverse un poco y Clark le lanzó una dentellada a la cara ordenándole quedarse quieto. Un sentimiento de total sumisión se adueñó del omega que se cubrió los ojos y comenzó a resoplar. Un escozor le recorrió toda la columna vertebral y le atenazó el cuerpo al sentir los colmillos del alfa clavándose en la piel de la curva de su cuello. La poderosa sensación de reclamo le hizo sentir su entrada palpitar y comenzar a escurrir.

— Y en el ocaso doliente, surgen vagas claridades: malvas, rosas, amarillas,  
de sedas y de cristales... — Recitó de memoria y entornó los ojos mientras el alfa lamía y volvía a morder la misma zona, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

Entonces, Clark se desplomó sobre de él y Bruce lo atrapó entre sus brazos, en un abrazo amoroso lleno de culpa.

Alfred estaba ahí, con el rifle en las manos, había disparado un dardo sedante y el alfa había caído inconsciente de inmediato.

— Señor Wayne. Tiene una llamada, es del centro de seguridad de Biotec-Wayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay varias cosas que quiero contarles sobre este capítulo. Primero, en esta historia los ojos de Bruce son color plata. Si, ya se que en realidad deberían ser azules, pero me concedí ese pequeño permiso por razones de trama. El poema que Bruce recita para Clark se llama "Llueve sobre el campo verde" y es de la autoria de Juan Ramón Jiménez ( https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Ram%C3%B3n_Jim%C3%A9nez ) Y sobre las mordidas del alfa, prometo que ese asunto se despejara más adelante. Además, tengo en la mente un capítulo especial para contar con lujosos detalles, como fue aquel primero encuentro en Kansas, entre aquel campo de girasoles. 
> 
> Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mi historia y gracias por no irse sin dejar un comentario y un kudo, eso me ayuda mucho, para que más personas conozcan mi trabajo <3


	8. La calma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La calma siempre llega antes de la tempestad.

— ¿Qué mierda está haciendo él, aquí? 

La voz de Bruce fue como un gruñido rasposo y hostil. Iba ajustándose el saco negro para evitar que quedara a la vista una mancha de sangre que dominaba su camisa blanca. La sensación de los colmillos de Clark seguía en su carne abierta y sangrante, pero cuando Alfred le había avisado sobre la llamada, Bruce supo de inmediato que algo malo había ocurrido. Algo jodidamente malo. 

En la sala de reuniones estaba el comisionado de policía, Oliver, Barry Allen y su alfa. 

— Es mi esposo, Bruce. Cuando recibí la llamada, él me trajo de inmediato y yo no creí que… 

— Que se largue, que espere abajo. No quiero que ninguna persona ajena a la corporación obtenga detalles sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir —Bruce no dedicó ni una sola mirada a Hal Jordan a pesar de que estaba hablando de él. 

 

— Oh vamos, Hal es de mi entera confianza, —Barry dio un paso hacía Bruce, tratando negociar con él, — Hal jamás…

El príncipe de gótica, cortó sus palabras con una mirada severa. La situación era crítica y lo que menos podía tolerar en aquel momento, era a un perro entrometido cuyo mayor logró era haberse casado con uno de los médicos más prominentes del país.

—Déjalo Bar, te esperaré abajo, ¿de acuerdo? —Hal besó los labios de su omega y salió de la sala de juntas sin mirar atrás. 

Barry, siguió con la vista la espalda de su alfa, hasta que las puertas se cerraron detrás de él. Luego, suspiró. 

El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, un par de pantallas mostraban una y otra vez las grabaciones de seguridad que habían registrado, solo una hora atrás, el escape del experimento Kon-El. 

— Claramente, esos sujetos obtuvieron ayuda interna. — Oliver estaba cruzado de brazos al lado del comisionado. Tenía un gesto severo. A pesar de ello, le dedicó una mirada de preocupación a Bruce y se acercó a él. 

— ¿Dónde está el Dr. Drake? — Bruce detuvo con sus palabras, la intención que Oliver tenía de ponerle una mano sobre el hombro.

— Está siendo interrogado, es el principal sospechoso. ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que nos hizo está tarde? Sobre lo que pasaría con el sujeto de pruebas cuándo terminará el experimento — Oliver negó altamente decepcionado. — Además aparece en las cámaras de seguridad frente al elevador de servicio que sacó a los criminales y a Kon-El de aquí. —Hizo una pausa, — no intentó detenerlos. 

Barry se aclaró un poco la garganta y Oliver y Bruce, clavaron la mirada en él. 

— Yo creo que el Doctor es inocente. 

Oliver ladró una risa sarcástica y Bruce solo apretó más los labios sin variar su terrible expresión, se le veía pálido y hermético. 

Aquella noche, Barry Allen había estado en casa mirando una película, acurrucado entre los brazos de su esposo, cuando de pronto su teléfono personal y su teléfono residencial habían sonado al mismo tiempo. En el momento en que le habían comunicado lo que había sucedido, su ritmo cardiaco se había disparado de manera alarmante. 

Las cosas solo empeoraron al llegar y encontrarse con Oliver, quien, acababa de llamar a la mansión Wayne para darle la noticia a Bruce. 

— Me parece que no tienes en claro lo que está ocurriendo aquí, Allen — Oliver se movió para pararse frente al médico, — los sujetos que se llevaron el experimento, tenían una tarjeta que les dio acceso al piso indicado. Tú sabes que no hay manera de llegar a esa zona de control sin un pase.   
— Pero no era el pase del Dr. Drake ¿verdad? Porque el Doctor Drake ya estaba en el edificio en ese mismo piso, cuando los delincuentes se infiltraron —Barry defendió su teoría. 

— No seas tonto, Barry, el Dr. Drake pudo darles la tarjeta en cualquier otra ocasión para que la clonaran — refutó. 

— Me parece que el único tonto aquí eres tú, Queen. El código de las tarjetas se puede copiar pero no se puede crear un nuevo código a partir de uno existente. Lo que quiere decir que si el Dr. Drake les hubiera dejado clonar su tarjeta, ambas, la tarjeta original y el clon tendrían el mismo número de registro y dado que el Dr. Drake ya había usado su tarjeta para accesar a la zona, cuando los intrusos hubieran tratado de usar su copia, una alarma hubiera saltado de inmediato y además su pase no hubiera puesto en marcha el ascensor. 

 

— Aun así, Timothy Drake aparece en las cintas de seguridad dejándolos marchar. 

—Lo cual, no es un delito por sí mismo. Los sujetos seguramente estaban armados. El Doctor no tenía por qué poner en riesgo su vida. Nadie más intento detenerlos ¿no?

— ¡Porque nadie más se percató de lo que estaba pasando, excepto Drake! 

— Cierren la boca. 

Bruce habló con los dientes apretados. Verlo, era como ver la calma antes de la tempestad, silencioso, controlado y peligroso.

El comisionado que había estado dejando hablar a los hombres, tomó el uso de la palabra.

— ¿Se puede conocer el código de la tarjeta que se usó?

—Desde luego —Barry respondió— Además, cada código está ligado estrictamente a un empleado. Basta accesar a la base de datos para obtener un nombre. 

El comisionado asintió — ¿Qué hay del rastreador del que me hablaron antes de la llegada del señor Wayne? 

— Funciona correctamente, tengo a una unidad privada detrás de la señal. —Oliver respondió con suficiencia. 

— Probablemente, esa señal sea falsa —Bruce se sumó a la conversación — Las personas que se llevaron el experimento, sabían exactamente lo que venían a buscar, obtuvieron un pase y claramente debían tener conocimiento sobre el rastreador injertado en Kon-El — Por eso, puse un segundo rastreador en el experimento sin decírselo a nadie. 

Oliver jadeó con sorpresa. Barry parpadeó atónito. 

— ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Qué? — el heredero Queen, miró a Bruce sacar con calma su teléfono móvil —Le pusiste un segundo rastreador al sujeto de pruebas, ¿sin decírmelo, sin decirle a nadie? 

— Si. 

Fue la respuesta concisa de Bruce que estaba haciendo algo en la pantalla de su teléfono. 

El comisionado sonrió de lado y, a pesar de la situación, se permitió un gesto medio divertido. Había escuchado un montón de cosas sobre Bruce Wayne, que el hombre era un paranoico, que se acostaba con Oliver Queen para seguir teniendo su apoyo en el plan de domesticación, que el gobierno le debía favores, que siempre iba tres pasos por delante de todos y que un día, dominaría el mundo. 

Sin duda, la mitad de todas esas cosas eran estupideces rebuscadas, pero había algo en lo que todo el mundo, ya fuera detractor o simpatizante, coincidían: Bruce Wayne era un genio. 

¿Paranoico? Si

¿Despiadado? Si

Pero sobre todo, brillante. 

 

— ¿Qué ubicación arroja? — Oliver parecía ansioso por mirar la pantalla de aquel teléfono móvil —Dímelo y llamaré de inmediato a nuestros hombres para que vayan ahí.

El comisionado no pudo evitar pensar que aquel hombre rubio y muy rico, tenía una necesidad bastante palpable por ser el héroe de Bruce Wayne. 

La expresión de Bruce sufrió un cambio tan sutil que pasó desapercibido para todos. Sin embargo, si alguien lo hubiera mirado con atención, se hubiera percatado de como la palidez de su rostro aumentaba, sus ojos se aceraron tanto, que, parecían dos placas de acero pulido, fríos, desapasionados, casi muertos. Sus labios componían un rictus tan duro y lineal que aquella boca daba la impresión de ir a romperse. 

— ¿Y bien, dónde está el experimento? —El comisionado apuró la situación. 

— En mi hogar —Bruce respondió. 

 

 

“En mi hogar” 

Hal Jordan tragó de forma difícil. Estaba sentado en una pequeña sala de espera, tratando de mantener una actitud de lo más tranquila, pero las cosas que estaba escuchando, lo ponían cada vez más tenso. Si, el imbécil de Bruce Wayne lo había echado de la reunión, pero Hal no necesitaba estar ahí dentro para enterarse de las cosas. Desde el momento en que Barry había tomado su chaqueta para salir de casa, Hal había plantado en ella un pequeño micrófono, sabía que sus chicos habían llevado a cabo con éxito el rescate de Kon-El y también sabía que Barry era la pieza clave para seguir obteniendo información. Así que cuando Bruce lo había echado, no le había importado demasiado. Cada minuto que pasaban en esa sala de juntas, era un minuto de ventajas para sus muchachos. 

Lo que Hal no esperaba, era escuchar que el maldito Wayne había colocado un segundo rastreador en Kon-El. Y no solo eso, si la información de Bruce era correcta, Jason y Dick no estaban llevando a Kon-El al punto de extracción sino que iban directamente a la mansión Wayne. 

¿Qué clase de lógica tenía aquello? 

Habían repasado el plan docenas de veces y ahora, sin ningún motivo aparente, sus chicos lo rompían. 

“Le diré al comando privado que cancele la persecución de la primera señal y que vaya directamente a la mansión Wayne” 

Los hombros de Hal se tensaron más al escuchar la voz de Oliver Queen.

“No, déjalos en la ruta que están persiguiendo, eso hará creer a la resistencia que nos engañaron. Lo que haremos será movernos de inmediato a la mansión” La voz de Bruce. 

— ¡Mierda! —Hal se puso en pie de inmediato, tenía que avisar a sus muchachos, tenía que contactar con Jason y Dick y hacerles saber que iban directo a una trampa. Pero no llevaba nada consigo. Llevar a la boca del lobo, cualquier cosa que pudiera inculparlo, hubiera sido una terrible estupidez. 

Miró la puerta de la sala de juntas, cada segundo que tardaba en tomar una decisión, era vital. Barry saldría en cualquier momento y sin duda iría a su encuentro, luego, le pediría un abrazo y se refugiaría entre sus brazos, buscando su aroma y calor para sobre llevar el estrés. Pero Hal tenía un deber con la causa, un deber con los chicos que a diario corrían riesgos por él. 

Cuando la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió. No había nadie esperando por Barry Allen.


	9. La tempestad.

Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto aquello.

El plan original era perfecto, habían estudiado los tiempos, los planos del enorme edificio de Biotec-Wayne, las debilidades del sistema de seguridad, las rutas de entrada y salida. Todo había sido meticulosamente planeado, pero aquello, aquello era una improvisación que podría echar por tierra todo el trabajo de la resistencia.

Jason hizo un gesto, levantó su mano en un puño cerrado para ordenar a Dick y Conner que se detuvieran.

El perímetro de la lúgubre mansión era enorme. Lleno de árboles que custodiaban la casona antigua.

— Deberíamos volver. Aun podemos salir de aquí sin meternos en problemas. Nuestra misión no es colarnos en la casa de Bruce Wayne. Nuestra misión era sacar a este tipo de ese lugar y llevarlo hasta Silver Fox — Jason hablaba por medio de susurros apremiantes.

Tenían lo que necesitaban. De acuerdo al trabajo de investigación de renegado, Conner era la clave para producir una vacuna contra el CDC. Sin collar de castigo no había más domesticación y sin domesticación, todo volvería a la normalidad. La jerarquía de las castas volvería a su rumbo natural, pero sobre todo, los alfas dejarían de ser perros sometidos.

— ¿No lo hueles, Jay? — Dick olfateó el aire, alzó la punta de su nariz para dar una inspiración profunda— Hay algo aquí...

—Claro que hay algo aquí. Es una maldita casa de más de cien años donde vive un maldito loco que quizá usa alfas para experimentar en su sótano — Jason escupió al suelo con desagrado, como si estuviera escupiendo directo en la cara de Bruce Wayne.

Conner comenzó a moverse de nuevo y Jason y Dick fueron detrás de él.

La puerta de la mansión no estaba asegurada, Jason afinó los sentidos. Conner fue el primero en entrar.

Lo recibió una estancia elegante, inmensa, llena de objetos con significado. Un jarrón de plata bruñida estaba llenó de alcatraces blancos. Anduvieron en absoluto silencio, alertas, vigilando todos los rincones, sin respirar más de lo necesario. Había una sensación de soledad tan profunda en aquella casa, que, a pesar de la adrenalina, Dick se sintió embargado por una melancolía abrumadora.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se detuvieron ipso facto. Dick rompió la formación, fue hacía una silla extraña, grande y robusta, que estaba clavada en el suelo. El omega pegó la nariz al forro de la silla e inhaló el aroma más embriagador que hubiera percibido alguna vez en toda su vida.Arañó suavemente aquella tela, sus pupilas se dilataron, sintió nacer un ronroneo en su pecho. Comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la silla, aspiró de nuevo y su piel se erizó por completo. El aroma era tan potente, tan absoluto, que Dick comenzó a lamer la silla de forma necesitada. 

 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Jason fue hasta el omega y lo tomó por la muñeca con firmeza —Vámonos, salgamos de aquí — Lo jaló con rudeza para alejarlo de la silla.

— El aroma Jay... Jay... ¿no lo percibes? El aroma — Dick gimió tratando de quedarse en la silla pero Jason le gruñó y usó, "la voz" — Ven aquí —Ordenó.

El omega hizo un ruido de sufrimiento pero de inmediato comenzó a andar detrás de Jason.

Conner estaba silencioso y rígido. Él también podía percibir un aroma extraño. Sabía que era el aroma que había detectado en la sala de juntas, sobre la piel de Bruce Wayne.

Las escaleras se le antojaron eternas, eran de madera pero el excelente mantenimiento evitaba que crujieran. Una línea de pinturas de los ancestros de la casa Wayne, custodiaban el camino ascendente.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Jason tuvo que taparse la nariz y Dick se abrazó a si mismo enterrando las uñas en sus brazos para tratar de mantenerse enfocado. El extraño y seductor aroma era más fuerte.

Conner avanzó con determinación hasta una puerta que encontró trabada.

— Espera, espera, hagamos esto silenciosamente, puede haber alguien en la mansión. Wayne vive con un viejo mayordomo. El anciano podría estar por aquí.

Conner intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave. Ahí dentro, estaba la fuente del aroma. Agitó el picaporte con violencia, el aroma lo alteraba. Necesitaba abrir esa puerta.

— ¡Oye imbécil, basta! —Jason avanzó hasta Conner, le puso una mano en el hombro y el alfa de laboratorio lo golpeó y lo hizo retroceder.

Conner comenzó a lanzarse contra la puerta usando su hombro como punta de golpe y todo su peso en cada embestida.

— Maldita sea — Jason cargó un cartucho eléctrico en su pistola. Dick había comenzado a frotarse contra una de las paredes — Maldición, si ese viejo anciano nos encuentra.

— "Viejo anciano" es uno de los pleonasmos más pobres que he escuchado en mi vida. —Alfred Pennyworth cortó el cartucho de su escopeta lupara y apunto a Jason con ella. —El señor Wayne, no me dijo que esperaba visitas hoy.

Jason no bajó su arma.

— Escuche abuelo, no queremos lastimarlo. Baje eso.

— Dile a tu amigo que deje de golpear esa puerta. O voy a dispararle —A pesar de sus palabras, Alfred mantuvo la mira sobre Jason, porque Conner era un blanco móvil y sería más difícil asestarle.

— ¡D. Saca a ese idiota de aquí! —Jason no podía moverse, Alfred y él sostenían la tensión apuntándose mutuamente.

Conner rugió, puso toda su fuerza en el nuevo golpe y logró abrir la puerta de la habitación.

— Dios... no.

Jason no comprendió por qué el viejo mayordomo bajó su arma y retrocedió un paso. Todo estaba mal, todo estaba malditamente mal y aquel gesto, llenó de miedo su corazón.

Un latido...

Dos...

Tres...

La bestia estaba libre, sin cadenas, sin collar de castigo.

Clark salió de la habitación como un tifón. Aulló como un lobo antes de la cacería.

Aquel alfa, era el más grande que Jason hubiera visto alguna vez. Se adivinaban sus músculos debajo de la ropa, mantenía los dedos curvados como si fueran garras. Supo de inmediato que aquella fiera podía aplastarle la cabeza con una sola de sus manos.

Dick había caído de rodillas, presa de la influencia dominante de aquel espécimen.

Al detectar a dos alfas jóvenes entrando como intrusos en su territorio. Clark enloqueció. Conner fue el primero el recibir uno de sus golpes, el joven alfa sintió como si una viga de metal lo hubiera golpeado a la mitad de su plexo solar. La fuerza impresa en el golpe lo arrojó hacía un lado y cayó sobre Alfred.

Jason retrajo el labio superior, sus colmillos se alargaron medio centímetro. Su sangre alfa ardía, reclamaba buscar la supremacía. Y cada vez que Dick gemía como si estuviera entrando en celo, Jason se sentía más violento, más dispuesto a desgarrar la garganta de aquella bestia.

Conner se puso en pie de nuevo, se lanzó contra Clark y lo atacó por la espalda, le pateó las rodillas y lo hizo caer. Jason aprovechó aquel momento y saltó sobre la fiera. Comenzó a descargar sus puños sin descanso contra aquella cabeza, golpeaba como si quisiera derribar una pared con sus manos, los nudillos comenzaron a arderle, sintió que la piel de uno de ellos se abría y aun así no dejó de golpear. Hasta que de pronto, la mano de Clark le atrapó uno de los puños y se lo detuvo con risible facilidad.

Con un cabezazo, Clark se lo quitó de encima y Jason sintió que su cráneo iba a reventar.

Conner castigaba los costados del alfa adulto. Y parecía que sus golpes al menos causaban alguna molestia porque Clark se giró, le atrapó la cabeza en una de sus manos y lo estrelló contra la pared del pasillo, una, dos, tres veces. En cada ocasión la pared se rompía un poco más.

Conner sintió su nariz romperse, y comenzó a sangrar.

Jason intentaba enfocar, estaba mareado pero eso no le impidió lanzarse de cabeza contra Clark tacleándolo y alejándolo de Conner.

Alfred disparó al aire.

Pero un disparo de escopeta no era suficiente para separar a tres alfas que se enzarzaban de forma tan encarnizada.

A pesar del ataque doble que estaba cayendo sobre él. Clark tenía la ventaja, era como una maquina imparable, indestructible, el mayordomo quedó demasiado cerca de la rencilla y un golpe de Clark lo alcanzó, lo arrojó de frente contra la puerta de otra habitación en el pasillo y quedó inconsciente.

Conner aulló cuando sintió una mordida violenta en su brazo izquierdo, los colmillos de Clark le hicieron un par de surcos. Jason golpeaba con su codo la sien de aquel titán sin obtener ningún resultado y comenzó a sentirse como un cachorro, un cachorro asustado. Esa maldita cosa iba a matarlos.

Pero entonces, Dick gimió de nuevo, su preciosa voz se quebró en un gemido gutural. Estaba sonrojado y se tocaba la entrepierna por sobre la ropa con ansiedad. Volvió a emitir el llamado y Clark detuvo su hostilidad.

Se sacudió a Jason y a Conner de encima y caminó hacia Dick con curiosidad. En cada paso, se detenía para olfatear y analizar el aroma. El omega olía delicioso... familiar.

Clark dio un paso más y Dick fue a su encuentro, sumiso, como un gatito en busca de leche. Se frotó contra él, restregó su cara contra su pecho y sintió la necesidad de ser follado. Su lengua, rosada y caliente, comenzó a lamer de forma servicial los nudillos de Clark que estaban llenos de la sangre de Conner y Jason.

— ¡HIJO DE PUTA, ÉL ES MIO! —Jason reclamó con un grito violento. Conner a su lado se limpiaba la sangre que no dejaba de salir copiosamente por su nariz.

— Tranquilo muchacho, mantén la calma.

Jason contuvo la respiración al ver como la luz del pasillo delineaba la silueta de Renegado.

Ante la presencia de un nuevo alfa, Clark cuadró los hombros, abrazó a Dick posesivamente y gruñó dejando caer saliva como un animal rabioso e irracional.

Hal miró a aquel alfa de pies a cabeza. Era un portento, su aroma lo dominaba todo, se alzaba aun por sobre el de los tres alfas del pasillo, su aura era tan violenta que casi podía percibirla vibrando.

¿Pero quién era? ¿Qué era?

¿Otro experimento de Bruce Wayne?

¿Sería capaz de comprender el lenguaje común? O sería tal como parecía, una fiera hecha de puro instinto.

Hal movió una mano sin levantarla. Jason percibió la señal. Comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo lentamente, muy lentamente.

Clark bufó advirtiéndole a Hal que no se moviera de su lugar, luego, comenzó a lamer el cabello negro de Dick, acicalándolo.

Jason siguió arrastrándose.

Conner se había quedado muy quieto, mirando al viejo mayordomo de la casa Wayne. ¿Respiraba?

— ¡AHORA!

Jason disparó su carga eléctrica sobre Clark al mismo tiempo que Hal hacía lo mismo. Dos cargas de doscientos voltios golpearon al alfa y aún así, aquel monstruo saltó hacia Hal, le asestó un golpe fulminante en la cara que puso de rodillas al castaño. Pero Jason volvió a disparar y Clark se derrumbó en el suelo.

Hubo un momento donde lo único que se escuchaba, era la respiración jadeante de los tres alfas que no podían reponerse lo suficiente para ponerse en pie.

A gatas, Jason se acercó hasta Dick y de inmediato lo levantó un poco para abrazarlo contra su pecho en un gesto protector.

— ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! — Miró con odio profundo hacía Clark.

Hal no podía escuchar absolutamente nada con uno de sus oídos. El golpe había sido como una explosión en su flanco izquierdo.

— ¿¡Pedazo de mierda, por qué nos trajiste aquí!? — Jason apuntó hacia Conner, quería vaciar todas las cargas que le quedaban sobre aquel tipo. Pero de nuevo, la voz de Hal lo incitó a guardar la calma.

— Debes irte, Bruce Wayne sabe que están aquí y viene en camino. Es cuestión de minutos para que llegue y lo acompaña un pequeño ejército.

Jason comprendió, asintió y se puso en pie cargando a Dick.

Conner lo imitó, sabía que no podía quedarse. Quedarse significaba volver al laboratorio. El recuerdo de Tim le estrujó el corazón.

— Vámonos — Jason esperó por Hal.

Hal negó, moviendo la cabeza lentamente.

— Debo quedarme aquí.

— Y una mierda, tú debes venir con nosotros. Levanta el culo y muévete — Jason escupió saliva con sangre para limpiarse la boca.

Hal se río sin humor.

— Los cazadores necesitan algo que despedazar para desviar su atención de otra presa ¿comprendes? Bruce Wayne debe encontrarme aquí para obligarlo a enfocarse en mí. Eso les dará más tiempo a ustedes para llegar con silver fox.

—No, no, no — Los ojos verdes de Jason se llenaron de una negación sentimental— No voy a dejarte aquí, tú eres... tú eres la cabeza de la resistencia, el espíritu de nuestra lucha, tú... tú me salvaste cuando era un cachorro perdido... no puedo dejarte aquí.

Hal se puso en pie, desorientado. Se sujetó de la pared un instante y luego se acercó a Jason. Le puso una mano en la nuca y recargó su frente contra la de él.

— La resistencia tiene muchas cabezas, yo solo soy una más. Pero el espíritu que busca libertad, ese, está dentro de ti y dentro de cada persona que está en contra de la domesticación. No dejes que todo esto sea en vano. Vete. No hay tiempo.

Jason volvió a maldecir.

En su mente, estaría grabada por siempre, la sonrisa de Hal Jordan, aquella noche en que se quedó atrás mientras él y Conner, se llevaban de la mansión a Dick y a Clark.

El pasillo parecía un campo de guerra. En cuanto se quedó solo, Hal se acercó a Alfred y lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a la cama de la habitación donde Clark había estado encerrado. Revisó que su respiración fuera regular y sintió alivió al saber que el hombre estaba bien. Fuera de combate, pero bien.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho. Tuvo solo un minuto para sentarse y recuperar un poco el aliento. Su mente estaba saturada por un nombre, un rostro, una persona.

Barry.

Su esposo, su rayo de sol, su melodía favorita, su estrella de los deseos... lo amaba tanto. No quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco podía vivir en un mundo sustentado por la tiranía. No toleraba el abuso, la persecución, las matanzas que había provocado Bruce Wayne en nombre de una "igualdad" que no existía.

Hal echó la cabeza hacía atrás y evocó el dulce sabor de la boca de Barry sobre sus labios, sus sonrisas por la mañana, el peso ligero de su cabeza reposando sobre su pecho, su respiración pausada, su precioso cabello rubio.

Y luego, algo lo tiró hacía atrás. La terrible presión del pie de Bruce Wayne se le clavó en la garganta.

Se había acabado su tiempo. Bruce y su pequeña comitiva ya estaban ahí.

El príncipe de Gótica tenía el infierno en los ojos.

Hal buscó a Barry con la mirada, pero su esposo no estaba ahí ¿Dónde estaba?.

Bruce gritaba algo, algo que él no comprendía.

Los gritos del omega se volvieron desesperados. Hal no podía hacer llegar suficiente aire a sus pulmones a causa del pie de Bruce sobre su garganta, pero eso no era importante.

¿Dónde estaba Barry?

— ¡Diablos, Bruce, suéltalo!

Oliver intervinó. Hal tosió y miró a Bruce como si lo viera por primera vez y se río. Se río de él, porque en aquella ocasión no tenía el poder de todo, no tenía el control. Era exactamente igual que él, una pieza que no encajaba en ningún lugar.

Bruce parecía asustado, desesperado. Y Hal lo volvió a sentir abalanzarse sobre él. Está vez, Hal Jordan escuchó con claridad las palabras del heredero Wayne.

— Dime, pedazo de basura— Bruce pronunció las siguientes palabras con un cuidado meticuloso y afilado— ¿A dónde diablos se llevaron a mi esposo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este momento comienza una etapa especial en este fic, ya que los siguiente capítulos serán el inicio del sendero que nos llevara a resolver todos los misterios. Aun nos queda un camino largo que recorrer juntos y por eso, quise traerles esto de inmediato. Como un agradecimiento por su compañía y sus muestras de apoyo.


	10. Interludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decidí llamar a este capítulo, "interludio" por su significado: Pieza musical breve que se toca como introducción o bien entre las secciones de una composición mayor o de una obra dramática.

De pie, entre las sombras, a la mitad de su habitación personal, Bruce Wayne se despojó de su camisa. Sus movimientos, emulaban los de un príncipe que acaba de perder su reino, o un general que tiene frente a él, un campo de guerra lleno de la sangre de sus hombres. 

Oliver lo miraba desde la ventana. Había abierto las puertas dobles del balcón para que el aire frío entrara y barriera su vorágine de sentimientos contenidos, y dudas sin respuestas. El equipo táctico había fallado, su plan de reserva acabó neutralizado. Habían perdido a Conner y todo seguía desmoronándose alrededor. Como si, lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, al lado de Bruce, no hubiera sido más que un castillo de terrones de sal, frágil ante cualquier adversidad. 

Necesitó tomar un aliento largo y silencioso, no se encontraba cómodo pero no deseaba moverse de su lugar. Bruce parecía estar en un trance, retirando con fría serenidad la gasa empapada de sangre que cubría una mordida en su carne. La herida estaba fresca. Oliver tragó con dificultad al percatarse de que, aquella herida, no era la única. Bruce estaba cubierto de marcas, su piel era el cielo de un montón de constelaciones violentas. Cicatrices como cordones, líneas pálidas, trozos de piel amoratados, rasguños enrojecidos y otros de color rosado que ya parecían estar sanando. La visión de aquel cuerpo destrozado le hizo sentir enfermo. Los hombros de Bruce estaban llenos de mordidas. Un hombre desnudo, atacado por una manada de lobos, tendría menos marcas que él. 

— ¿Vas a explicarme, a qué te referías, cuando preguntaste por tu maldito esposo? —Oliver desvió la mirada de aquel cuerpo, sus ojos verdes retenían una ola violenta de emociones descontroladas, un mar de amor que había pasado años en calma servil y que ahora exigía algún tipo de retribución. Y la única retribución que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, era que, por una vez, Bruce Wayne le hablara con la verdad. 

Obtuvo por respuesta un silencio vacuo. El dueño de la mansión caminó hasta su cama y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, hurgó ahí con una calma que estaba empujando a Oliver a la desesperación. 

— Lo merezco, Bruce. He estado a tu lado durante años, apoyando toda la mierda del CDC, invirtiendo, consiguiéndote apoyo gubernamental, manteniendo a la casta beta en una postura neutral mientras alfas y omegas se han enzarzado en una maldita guerra civil y ahora que todo se está yendo al carajo. ¡Merezco saber qué es lo que está pasando! 

Por primera vez, desde que habían entrado en la lúgubre habitación, Bruce levantó sus ojos de plata y los clavó en él. 

Una sensación aguda y tormentosa invadió a Oliver. Nunca había visto en el rostro de Bruce una expresión como aquella… el hombre templado y estoico parecía el niño del callejón donde habían asesinado a sus padres. 

Al llevarse a Clark, se habían llevado su corazón. 

— Conocí a mi esposo cuando éramos poco más que un par de cachorros —Bruce abrió una pequeña caja que tenía entre las manos y tomó de ahí una alianza matrimonial de color plateado. La levantó y la luz acarició el metal frío arrancándole un brillo espectacular. Era obvio que la sortija estaba bien cuidada y pulida. La deslizó en su dedo y cerrando el puño dejó un beso sobre ella— Siéntate Oliver, voy a contarte lo que pasó en Kansas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He planeado durante tanto tiempo "Kansas", visualizándolo y estructurándolo, que estuve a punto de lanzarme directamente al capítulo sin escribir esto. Pero no quiero apresurarme y arruinarlo todo, quiero que la lectura sea coherente y de buen ritmo para ustedes. Por eso necesitamos este breve espacio para poder cambiar la página y comenzar con el pasado. 
> 
> Aprovecho este pequeño momento en que me leen para invitarlos a darle like a mi página en facebook: 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/LosCuentosDeEterea/
> 
> Ahí podrán leer "Kansas" el 4 de Enero, un par de días antes de que lo suba aquí o a cualquier otra plataforma. Mi intención es acercarme más a otros autores y lectores, por eso estaría muy contenta si deciden acompañarme en ese nuevo proyecto. 
> 
> Les envío a todos un abrazo afectuoso y les deseo ¡feliz año nuevo!  
> HUG FOR YOU~╰(*´︶`*)╯  
> • ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	11. Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cumpliendo promesas.

Un enorme manzano, custodiaba el flanco izquierdo de la casa de los Kent. La granja parecía una pintura de Claude Monet, con su gama de colores ocres en los cultivos, encendidas pinceladas de rojo en el granero, azul celeste para su cielo despejado y un toque de cobalto y óxido para el viejo silo, que se perfilaba en el horizonte. 

El verano de aquel año estaba reventando los termómetros. Una ola de calor asediaba al estado. 

El Lincoln MKZ de color negro, dejaba una nube de polvo detrás de su avance. Iba a una velocidad moderada y se detuvo justo debajo, de la sombra del enorme manzano.

— Hubiera preferido quedarme en casa —Bruce miró a través de la ventana cerrada. No tenía mucho interés en al paisaje, en Kansas todo era igual. Cultivos, pequeñas casas, animales de granja, algunos árboles frutales, y un calor endemoniado que le hizo gemir con descontento cuando bajó del automóvil detrás de Alfred.

—Intente disfrutar un poco del aire limpio, joven Wayne.

Alfred sonrió al ver que Bruce le dedicaba una mirada furibunda. Aquel muchacho era su cachorro y lo amaba como si los uniera un lazo de sangre.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y un perro blanco salió corriendo y ladrando en dirección hacia ellos. Bruce no sentía mucho afecto por los animales, estaba en una etapa de su vida donde no deseaba crear demasiados vínculos con nada ni con nadie. Su psicólogo decía que aquello era una parte natural del duelo, desencadenado por el asesinado de sus padres.

— ¡Krypto, no! ¡Déjalos en paz, muchacho! —Una mujer de bonitos cabellos castaños y ojos grandes y amables, sujetó el perro por el collar hasta que el animal se tranquilizó—. Usted debe ser el señor Pennyworth, lo estaba esperando. Soy Martha Kent.

Al soltar a Krypto, el perro comenzó a mover la cola de manera relajada, comprendiendo que los extraños visitantes no representaban ninguna amenaza.

— Señora Kent, muchas gracias por recibirnos. En efecto, soy Alfred Pennyworth y este muchacho es Bruce.

— Bruce Wayne —El omega esclareció su apellido, ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte de la mujer que estrechaba la mano de Alfred.

Bruce odió la manera en que esos ojos tan amables se llenaron de compasión. Claro que, incluso en aquel pueblo recóndito, la gente sabía sobre la tragedia de la familia Wayne.

— Por favor, pasen. —Martha señaló de forma amable la puerta abierta de su hogar— Les serviré un vaso de limonada.

— Eso sería maravilloso. Muchas gracias, señora Kent —Alfred fue de inmediato detrás de la mujer.

—Por favor, llámeme Martha.

De forma resignada, Bruce entró detrás de los adultos. Y Krypto caminó muy animado a su lado.

Martha los llevó hasta una sala pequeña, bastante sencilla, la decoración pecaba de cursi. Demasiadas fotos familiares, demasiadas figurillas y unas horribles carpetas en cada repisa.

—Le agradezco mucho por haber venido, señor Pennyworth. Sé que la situación debió resolverse hace años, pero no tenía idea de que los terrenos nunca habían sido escriturados al nombre de mi esposo —, sirvió los vasos de limonada y los puso frente a sus invitados—, consulté con mi abogado y él me dijo que el proceso había quedado inconcluso después de la muerte de los señores Wayne.

Bruce no reaccionó en lo absoluto cuando la mujer mencionó aquello. Pero sintió la mirada de los adultos sobre él.

—Lamento mucho tocar este tema, querido —Martha bajó la mirada, sintiéndose invadida por un sentimiento desolador— Mi esposo... murió recientemente y comprendo que...

— Mis condolencias, Martha —, Alfred se apresuró a interrumpir a la mujer. Sabía que Bruce no respondía bien ante las personas que trataban de decirle que comprendían su perdida. Para Bruce, no existía nadie capaz de comprender lo que la muerte de sus padres había provocado en él. Además, el omega tenía quince años y estaba atravesando una etapa difícil de la adolescencia.

La señora Kent aceptó de buen grado las gentiles palmaditas que Alfred le dio en la mano. Se secó dos lágrimas furtivas con su delantal y trató de componer una sonrisa.

— He revisado su situación de forma personal y no hay nada por lo que deba preocuparse. En los documentos del difunto señor Wayne, se encuentra el contrato de compra y venta por los terrenos que hace años él, le vendió a Jonathan Kent. El problema, es que nunca se realizó el cambio de escrituras, pero no debe temer. Nuestra visita aquí, es para verificar que los terrenos de cultivo que usted está reclamando, sean, en efecto, los que se estipulan en el contrato. De ser así, procederemos a los trámites correspondientes para transferir la propiedad a su nombre. Sin embargo tendremos que negociar respecto a los impuestos por posesión de tierra, ya que estos, han seguido cobrándose al legado Wayne.

— Por supuesto — Martha demostró su acuerdo y agradecimiento. Desde el momento en que el abogado le había planteado la situación, la mujer había estado en un estado de terrible tensión.

Hacía seis años, su marido había negociado con Thomas Wayne para adquirir ciertas tierras de riego que beneficiaban los campos de girasoles en los que la familia Kent estaba invirtiendo el dinero de la hipoteca de su casa. Jonathan había trabajado arduamente para convencer a Thomas Wayne, quién, al final, había cedido a negociar. Pero siendo ambos, hombres de honor, no existía un recibo que acreditará si Jonathan Kent había realizado el pago total de la deuda o no y Thomas había sido asesinado antes de poder transferir la propiedad. Si los Wayne se negaban a reconocer el trato, Martha y su hijo, lo perderían todo.

Por eso había estado tan nerviosa. La gente de Gótica no era famosa por su amabilidad y sobre todo, ella no era más que una viuda de campo en medio de una querella legal con una de las multinacionales más importantes del mundo.

Bruce desvió su atención de aquella conversación. El ambiente era sofocante, el sofá de la sala era incómodo, la limonada estaba demasiado dulce. Y aún no comprendía, por qué Alfred había insistido de una forma tan contundente en llevarlo con él. Conocía la totalidad de la situación, pero no era algo que un abogado no pudiera manejar. Habría bastado con enviar a un agente que tomara fotos de las tierras y que realizara una medida topográfica sobre el terreno. Eran sus vacaciones de verano y se estaban arruinando en aquel horrible lugar. Preferiría estar en casa leyendo las aventuras de Artemis Fowl, a buen resguardo de todas esas cosas molestas como: el sol, el aire limpio y la limonada extremadamente dulce. 

 

Unos ladridos enloquecidos, lo arrancaron de sus pensamientos. ¿Cuál era el maldito problema del perro de los Kent? 

Krypto estaba agitado, comenzó a correr de la puerta de entrada hasta la sala una y otra vez, su ladrido no era amenazador, más bien, estaba emocionado. Movía la cola con tremenda velocidad de un lado a otro y tenía esa expresión bobalicona de expectante felicidad.

— Debe ser Clark, mi hijo. Krypto siempre se pone así cuando lo escucha llegar. Tienen un vínculo fuerte, son mejores amigos. ¿No es así, muchacho? 

Martha acarició el pelaje blanco del perro y Bruce tuvo que controlarse para no rodar los ojos en señal de fastidio.

Ya se imaginaba al hijo de la señora Kent. Un ridículo tipo vestido con overol y playera de cuadros. Grande y torpe. Seguramente usaba zapatos sin calcetines y tenía una voz estúpida y un estúpido acento sureño con el que decía cosas como: 

"Má, esta mañana ordeñé a clara bella y traje un montón de leche fresca"

O quizá:

"Má, pásame mi banyo, voy a llevarle serenata a una gallina"

La boca del príncipe de Gótica dibujó una sonrisa muy breve y un tanto maligna. Lo único que deseaba era terminar el asunto de los Kent y marcharse. Alfred le lanzó una mirada contemplativa pero severa, como si hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos.

— Má, ¿Estás aquí?

Una voz juvenil y cariñosa, resonó por la casa. En efecto, tenía un ligero acento sureño y Bruce sintió un pinchazo de victoria. Sabía que sus especulaciones eran acertadas.

—Estamos en la sala, cariño. Ven a saludar a nuestras visitas — Martha se puso en pie,   
Alfred y Bruce hicieron lo mismo, en un gesto de caballerosidad.

— Clark, cariño. Ven acá.

Cuando Clark Kent entró a la sala. Bruce contuvo el aliento.

Era un alfa, la obviedad del hecho era tan grande, que resultaba casi hiriente. También era alto, más alto que el promedio, de piel bronceada y perlada con un ligero sudor tibio que, tenía un aroma terroso y varonil. Sus brazos musculosos contaban la historia de una rutina de trabajo pesado que comenzaba muy temprano en las mañanas. Bruce se perdió un instante, imaginando esos músculos en acción, levantando pesados bultos de paja, clavando herramientas en el suelo, empujando una vieja camioneta Ford para sacarla de un atasco. Luego, estaba aquel pecho amplio y la espalda más tonificada que hubiera visto alguna vez. Un overol jamás le había parecido una prenda tan sexy. Y los ojos de aquel alfa... buen Dios, los ojos de Clark Kent eran azules e infinitos, su color era imposible, demasiado limpio, sin astillas que entorpecieran el matiz cerúleo de aquella mirada que, de pronto, estaba sobre él. Esperando algo de él.

Alfred se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Joven Wayne?

El omega parpadeó y salió lentamente de su trance contemplativo. Se volvió consciente de su entorno y de que el hijo de Martha Kent tenía una mano estirada esperando que él la tomara.

Pensar en su piel tocando la de aquel alfa le hizo sentir inseguro.

— Prefiero los saludos impersonales — Se cruzó de brazos desdeñando el gesto. Y desvió la mirada para tratar de enfriarse.

— Oh... vaya —Clark se sonrió de forma torpe. Se ruborizó por haber pensado que estaba al nivel para estrechar la mano del príncipe de Gótica y se rascó la nuca de forma torpe sin saber qué hacer.

Alfred ofreció un gesto de disculpa para Martha por el comportamiento de Bruce, pero la mujer agitó una mano restándole importancia.

— Entonces... imagino que desean ir a ver los terrenos de cultivo —Clark se limpió las manos contra su overol, pensando que quizá las tenía demasiado sucias. Claro que estaba sucio, había pasado toda la mañana haciéndose cargo de los menesteres. Se sentía un poco intimidado por Bruce Wayne y su apariencia pulcra. Nunca había visto un omega que semejara tanto, un trozo bonito y afilado de plata. 

 

— Eso sería estupendo —. Alfred le ofreció su brazo a la única mujer del grupo— De cualquier forma, estaremos quedándonos unos días en la casa de campo. Será bueno para nosotros que nos muestren el camino.

Bruce seguía con la mirada lejos de Clark— O podríamos usar el GPS.

Salió de la casa sin esperar por los demás.

-:-

Llegaron en auto, el camino era de un par de kilómetros y el calor de las tres de la tarde hacía poco elegible la opción de caminar. Así que, el elegante Lincoln estaba estacionado detrás de la camioneta Ford de los Kent. El campo de girasoles se extendía como un mar amarillo de belleza silvestre.

Bruce ni siquiera se quitó las gafas de sol, bajó del auto y se quedó recargado en él. Sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar recepción.

Martha y Alfred recorrieron el sitio, señalando los límites que separaban los terrenos Wayne de los terrenos Kent. 

Clark se agachó para recoger una vara seca del suelo y comenzó a juguetear con ella entre sus dedos mientras esperaba. Intentaba no mirar a Bruce Wayne, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Resaltaba como un diamante frío y hermoso entre un montón de granos de maíz. Desde luego, él era un grano de maíz... así que: ¿Qué le dice un grano de maíz a un diamante para iniciar una charla?

Rompió la ramita seca entre sus manos y el chasquido hizo a Bruce levantar la mirada de su teléfono móvil, hacía él. Clark sonrió de forma abierta y amigable y el omega volvió a bajar la mirada sin mostrar ni una pizca de interés o reacción.

El hijo de Martha comenzaba a sentirse ofuscado. Bien, comprendía el abismo que lo separaba de Bruce Wayne. Aquel chico era el omega más codiciado de la nación. El mundo se había sacudido con la noticia del misterioso asesinato de los Wayne. Por aquel entonces, Clark era un cachorro de nueve años, pero incluso él, recodaba como los nombres de Thomas y Marha Wayne, sonaban todo el tiempo en la televisión, en la radio y en las charlas de los adultos. Le aterraba que una mujer llamada igual que su madre, estuviera muerta. Había tenido pesadillas al respecto y solo años después, comenzó a comprender quiénes eran los Wayne.

Cada año, en el aniversario de su muerte, las televisoras llenaban sus horarios con un montón de especiales sobre la tragedia del matrimonio, sus misterios y el legado que habían dejado detrás. En ellos siempre se hablaba sobre el incierto futuro que le deparaba a la compañía, cuyo único heredero era un omega. Los medios especulaban que Bruce Wayne tendría que buscar un alfa de renombre y que, al ser mordido y reclamado, su compañía se fusionaría con cualquier negocio perteneciente a la familia del alfa en cuestión. Esa era la única manera de salvar industrias Wayne cuyas acciones habían caído de forma terrible después de la muerte de Thomas y ahora que Bruce se aproximaba a su edad sexual fértil, las acciones subían de nuevo como la espuma. 

De cualquier forma, Clark no sabía mucho de acciones ni de las leyes de herencia para alfas y omegas... ni de la madurez sexual de Bruce. De hecho, era terrible que toda la nación estuviera pendiente de algo tan íntimo. Clark sintió pena por el chico Wayne.

— Ahórratelo, granjero.

Clark, saltó en su lugar al ver que Bruce se acercaba a él con una actitud recia e insoldable— Llevas más de cinco minutos mirándome con insistencia. Lo que sea que estés planeando. Ahórratelo. No vine aquí a hacer amigos, no me interesan las historias que tengas que contar sobre tus vacas y becerros. Tú eres igual que todo este sitio, un cliché absurdo. ¿Quieres una novedad para contarles a tus amigos de la escuela? Diles, que Bruce Wayne no es un espectáculo público.

El omega le dio la espalda, regresó al auto y se metió en él, azotando la puerta. Dejando a Clark sin palabras.

Bruce no comprendía lo que le pasaba. La presencia de Clark Kent lo alteraba. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmar su respiración, pero el calor dentro del auto era asfixiante. Comenzó a sudar, el latido de su corazón era irregular. Encendió el aire acondicionado en su máxima potencia y comenzó a realizar ejercicios de relajación. Pero estaba tan incómodo que no podía concentrarse. Todo lo que deseaba era una ducha helada y volver a casa.

Cuando Alfred regresó al auto, después de despedirse de los Kent. Lo miró con enojo paternal. — Estoy decepcionado de su comportamiento. Esta gente no hizo otra cosa que ser amable con nosotros.

— Fueron amables con nosotros, porque toda su rustica existencia, depende de la decisión que tomemos sobre si cedemos las tierras o no — Bruce no estaba de humor para regaños. Sintió el auto vibrar un poco cuando Alfred lo puso en marcha.

— Joven Wayne, el que los Kent, no vivan en la ciudad. No los vuelve rústicos. Martha es una mujer adorable y su hijo es un muchacho noble. Me parece que tiene más o menos la misma edad que usted.

— Es un año menor.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Lo puso en su perfil de Facebook.

El hombre británico negó con una sonrisa resignada. No era sencillo estar a cargo de la crianza de un omega, especialmente de un omega de la familia Wayne. Sin embargo, no había otra cosa que Alfred prefiriera hacer.

Había cargado a Bruce por primera vez, cuando no era más que un cachorrito de un par de meses de edad. Por aquella época, era un miembro activo del servicio secreto británico. Al enlistarse, había aceptado someterse a la castración química, pertenecía a la casta alfa, pero había renunciado a tener descendencia y a dejarse dominar por sus instintos a cambio de cumplir con su deber. Con la muerte de su mejor amigo, Thomas Wayne, había tomado la segunda decisión más importante de su vida. Cuidar y proteger al único cachorro heredero de la dinastía, al que rápidamente, había comenzado a amar como si fuera suyo.

Volvieron a aparcar, esta vez frente a la casa de campo de la familia Wayne. Esa, que estaba al otro lado del campo de girasoles de los Kent. La puerta obedeció a la llave de Alfred y se abrió para ellos. Era una pequeña casa de dos pisos, llena de comodidades y tecnología de los años noventa. No había ningún aroma personal en la casa, a pesar de que Bruce olfateó de forma discreta, para buscar algún rastro lejano de la presencia de sus padres. La limpieza de mantenimiento y el tiempo, habían borrado cualquier aroma que pudiera servirle para sentirse bienvenido.

Comieron de forma improvisada. Pollo frito y puré de papas comprado en el pueblo aquella mañana.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Alfred miró tranquilamente hacía su protegido— ¿No tiene apetito?

Bruce negó mientras tomaba un poco de puré con su tenedor y se lo llevaba a la boca.

— Si está pensando en una especie de huelga de hambre para volver a Gótica. Debo informarle que estoy entrenado para soportar cualquier tipo de tortura o chantaje. Nos quedaremos aquí un par de días más. El lugar es pintoresco y será saludable para usted. Dios sabe que he intentado compensar su falta de exposición a la luz solar con todo tipo de lámparas, pero me temo, que hay algunas cosas que no se pueden reemplazar.

— Como mis padres.

Las palabras de Bruce, hicieron que Alfred cerrara la boca y sus ojos se apagaran ligeramente. El hombre bajó sus cubiertos y miró al muchacho a la cara. — Comprendo que esté enfadado conmigo por no respetar su decisión de quedarse en casa. Pero no puedo consentir que pase otro mes entre las paredes de la mansión, cavando dentro de su propia miseria. Bruce, necesitas darte cuenta de que, quienes murieron esa noche en ese callejón, fueron tus padres. No tú.

De forma violenta, Bruce se puso en pie. Abrió la boca y replegando el labio superior, expuso unos pequeños colmillos afilados y un tanto felinos. Emitió un sonido indignado, amenazante y se marchó corriendo, escaleras arriba. Alfred lo escuchó encerrarse en su habitación.

Estaba furioso, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Bruce golpeó el marco de la puerta con su mano desnuda y negó de forme efusiva tratando de aclarar su mente. Sí, no deseaba ir a Kansas, pero tampoco tenía el derecho para hablarle de aquella forma a su protector. Estaba confundido, todo el día había sido incapaz de mantener su boca cerrada. Se sentía agobiado y el maldito calor lo estaba asfixiando. Fue directo al baño, abrió la regadera para dejar correr el agua fría y se desnudó, se tocó las mejillas y la frente, estaba ligeramente afiebrado y le dolía el estómago. Sin duda, el campo no era bueno para él. 

El agua fría de la ducha no logró quitarle el calor, tomó el jabón, hizo espuma con sus manos y comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo, lo hacía de forma automática, sin pensar demasiado en sus movimientos, pero al rozar sobre sus pezones, lo traicionó un gemido. 

Aquello no era normal, lo sabía. Su cuerpo nunca era tan sensible y el calor crecía. Se quedó estático un momento, temblando ligeramente bajó el chorro de agua fría, poco a poco, levantó su mano derecha y volvió a tocarse una tetilla. La acarició de forma suave y circular, estimulándola con lentitud, una sensación placentera le exigió tocar con más fuerza. Bruce pellizcó su carne tierna y se mordió el labio inferior al sentir que su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse. Miró hacía abajo, su miembro se levantaba poco a poco, pulsando. La visión de su propia erección le hizo tragar duro. Se recibió a si mismo, en un firme apretón de su mano enjabonada y empujó la cadera hacia adelante. Trataba de ser silencioso mientras se masturbaba.

Los ríos fríos seguían corriendo por su cuerpo, su mano bombeaba sobre su miembro, su cadera iba en busca de la satisfacción. Bruce cayó de rodillas y se relamió. Por primera vez en su vida, su entrada lubricó con una palpitación lenta que le ayudó a expulsar un poco de un líquido viscoso y transparente. Bruce gruñó de forma grave y aceleró las caricias sobre su miembro. Se corrió y el agua se llevó su semen. Pero el calor de su cuerpo no había desaparecido. 

Cuando salió de la ducha estaba sin resuello. No se sentía más tranquilo, por el contrario, su ansiedad crecía. Tenía escalofríos. Se vistió con su pijama de seda italiana y bajó descalzo. 

— ¿Alfred? — Su voz no tenía el tono de siempre. Buscó a su tutor por la sala y la cocina, encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador. 

 

"Fui a casa de los Kent. No tardaré" 

Bruce arrancó la hoja y la apretó contra su pecho, mientras lo asaltaba un dolor tremendo y agudo en el vientre. Su mente se nubló, salió de la casa en busca de aire frío. Necesitaba algo que apagara la fiebre de su piel. Estaba transpirando, el cielo de Kansas seguía claro, pero el sol ya se perfilaba en la línea del atardecer. 

Bruce caminó hacia el campo de girasoles, si iba en línea recta a través de él en lugar de rodear, llegaría más rápido a la propiedad de los Kent. Necesitaba a Alfred. Los espasmos de su vientre se volvieron más constantes y la extraña sensación de escurrir entre sus nalgas le hizo jadear y caer de rodillas. Los altos girasoles se rindieron ante su peso. Bruce comenzó a gemir de forma lastimera y se arrancó la ropa con movimientos torpes y erráticos. Los tallos robustos de los girasoles hicieron contacto con su piel desnuda. Bruce sintió otro chorro de líquido viscoso manar de su entrada y esta vez arqueó la espalda sobre las flores. Su miembro estaba duro de nuevo, el omega lo rodeó entre sus dos manos y comenzó a frotarlo, desesperado, ansioso, incapaz de calmar los espasmos que lo hacían temblar y gemir. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ante la insatisfecha sensación de su entrada vacía. Tenía las manos llenas de su propio semen, pero sin importar cuantas veces eyaculara, el calor no remitía. 

El viento lo estremecía, el aroma de los girasoles lo embriagaba. Su consciencia no existía, la dignidad sobraba. Sus ojos cargaban una nube de venenosa lujuria, miró alrededor y estiró una de sus manos temblorosas, partió el tallo de un girasol y comenzó a insinuarlo contra su entrada. Los millones de pequeños vellos vegetales que rodeaban el tallo, se empaparon de viscosidad. Bruce deslizó aquella vara unos centímetros dentro de sí mismo y la sensación de su entrada dilatándose fue tan gloriosa, que lloró de gusto. La forma era irregular pero gruesa y agradable, lo abría y su entrada palpitaba sin parar sobre aquel falo improvisado. Bruce volvió sus manos una vez más a su dureza y comenzó a tocarse de nuevo, se sentía bien, maravillosamente bien. Ahí, abierto de piernas, medio penetrado por el tallo de aquel girasol. Y de pronto fue consciente del alfa que lo miraba. 

Había una charola tirada en el suelo. Un postre casero estaba lleno de tierra. Clark Kent resoplaba, su pecho subía y bajaba. Sus pupilas eran dos pozos de enfermizo deseo. Se postró de rodillas frente a Bruce, entre sus piernas. 

El omega gimió en agrado y aceptación. El alfa sacó aquel tallo de sus tiernas paredes y tirándose boca abajo sobre la tierra y las flores, metió la cara entre aquellas nalgas y lamió de buena gana todo lo que el omega comenzó a chorrear directo en su boca. 

El aroma era intenso y animal. Bruce aulló de placer y gusto, sus uñas se clavaron en la tierra blanda y labrada, cada nervio de su cuerpo era asaltado con descargas de placer animal y primitivo. Alzaba la cadera apoyándose en la punta de sus pies tensos para que ese alfa pudiera beberse cada gota. Pero aquello no duró demasiado. Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que se puso a gatas, sumiso, añorante y necesitado. 

Clark se abrió con torpeza el pantalón, se lo bajó hasta las rodillas con todo y la ropa interior. Tenía el miembro hinchado y la punta enrojecida. Guiado por el instinto natural del apareamiento, frotó su glande contra aquella entrada blanda y rosada que le respondió con un nuevo chorro que bañó su punta lustrosa. Con una estocada violenta, abrió aquel pasaje y lo colmó con su generoso tamaño. 

El alfa gruñó, el omega maulló como un gatito y comenzó a balancear su cuerpo, adelante y atrás. Bruce salivaba, su celo lo estaba volviendo loco. 

Los ojos de Clark miraban con hipnotizante placer la manera en que su miembro aparecía y desaparecía, fuera y dentro de aquella entrada tensa que estaba adquiriendo un lujurioso color rojo. El alfa comenzó a embestir, el omega comenzó a llorar. 

Suplicaba por más, bajaba la espalda y levantaba el trasero, arañaba desesperado, deshojando los girasoles entre sus manos. 

Clark salivó sin control, su nudo comenzaba a formarse, la punta de su pene erecto ardía como una braza encendida y se hinchaba cada vez más. Las penetraciones se tornaron más difíciles, el omega comenzaba a estrecharse.

Clark se movió dentro de él, más rápido, más fuerte, más salvaje. 

Y en el instante en que su nudo se formó, vació su semen caliente en el omega y mordió un espacio tierno y ardiente entre el cuello y el hombro de Bruce. Su boca se empapó de sangre, pero no soltó el agarré. Mordía justo sobre la glándula del omega, marcándolo. Atándolo a él, por el resto de su vida, vaciándose en su interior, anudándose con fuerza.

El aullido de Bruce fue desfalleciente, un orgasmo brutal le hizo encogerse sobre si mismo y luego relajarse. No podía procesar de forma adecuada. Solo podía pensar en el nudo dentro de él, el nudo que lo satisfacía y llenaba. Se dejó caer sobre la tierra y los girasoles. El alfa lo abrazó desde atrás y comenzó a lamer de forma dedicada la carne abierta de su mordida. 

Al omega le dolía y al mismo tiempo, le gustaba.

Clark mimaba la herida, la lamía y la volvía aabrir con sus dientes para asegurarse de que quedará bien marcada. Su pecho vibró con un ronroneocomplacido. 

 

El sol se había marchado, las estrellas comenzaban su guardia en el cielonocturno. Alfa y omega se lamían y se frotaban mientras el nudo permanecía. 

 

Y fue exactamente de esa forma, como Martha y Alfred, los encontraron. 

 

 

Edit 06/01/XVIII:

 

 

Notas de la autora.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que ya se encuentran conmigo en mi nueva página de facebook! Y a los que aún no lo hacen, los invito darse una vueltecita por allá. 

 

https://www.facebook.com/LosCuentosDeEterea


	12. Agreste

Imagina un océano infinito de fuego, profundo y abrasador. Con colores bermellones, dorados y vibrantes. Imagina que el océano calcina todo a su paso. Su calor es brutal y doloroso. Su apetito es voraz y es imposible saciarlo, así que las llamas crecen sin parar y cada vez son más ardientes, tanto, que es imposible respirar. Ahora imagina que ese océano, está dentro de ti.

Una vez, por accidente. Bruce había escuchado a una chica omega hablar sobre su celo. Por algún motivo, parecía muy divertida mientras narraba una serie de cosas que, para Bruce, sonaban como una tortura. Los y las omegas jóvenes que aún no habían experimentado su primer estro, la habían escuchado con reverente fascinación. Él había preferido no seguir escuchando, detestaba la idea de tener que atravesar por algo como aquello. Le desagradaba tanto, que había tenido pesadillas recurrentes respecto a ser devorado por un aterrador océano de fuego.

Contrario a lo que algunas personas podrían pensar. Bruce no odiaba ser un omega. Sabía que las leyes jugaban en su contra, que él, a diferencia de los cachorros alfas, tendría que asistir durante toda su vida al endocrinólogo para controlar sus ciclos hormonales y que, además, nunca sería tan alto y tan fuerte como los hombres nacidos bajo la casta dominante. Pero ¿qué tan malo podía ser aquello? Las mujeres pasaban por todo eso aun si no eran omegas.

La casta o el género no deberían suponer un impedimento para la realización de una vida plena. 

Y sin embargo, la pesadilla del océano de fuego lo había asediado muchas veces, hasta ser reemplazada por la muerte de sus padres. Y ahora, estaba ahí. Sentado en medio de la cama de su habitación, sintiéndose miserable y furioso, frustrado, ultrajado y ofendido.

Alfred tomó un respiro profundo. Veía al muchacho teniendo una especie de disertación mental. Bruce era un chico silencioso, pero Alfred sabía distinguir entre un silencio pacífico y el silencio que viene antes de la tormenta. Pero muchas veces, Bruce contenía la tormenta. Guardaba las nubes negras en lo más profundo de su corazón y se inundaba de sentimientos malsanos. Alfred prefería que la tormenta cayera sobre él, lejos del corazón de su cachorro. 

—La responsabilidad de lo que ocurrió, fue solo mía —Estiró la mano y puso dos dedos bajo la barbilla de Bruce para hacerlo levantar el rostro— No debí salir de la propiedad sin percatarme de que usted se encontraba bien. No tengo excusa. 

Y era verdad. Sentía que toda aquella situación era su responsabilidad. Él había llevado a Bruce a Kansas, a la casa de los Kent. Había decidido quedarse unos días en la propiedad de descanso de los Wayne y finalmente, lo había dejado solo en su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad. Los ojos del hombre se inundaron de un latente sentido de absoluta desolación. Le había fallado al niño frente a él, le había fallado a la confianza de Thomas y Martha, y lo más importante, sentía diezmado el derecho de amar como un padre a aquel cachorro.

Y Bruce parecía estar de acuerdo con esos pensamientos. Pues se mantenía estoico y distante. 

Y tenía derecho a estarlo. Él y el pobre muchacho de los Kent, no habían sido más que un par de víctimas de las circunstancias. 

—Haré los arreglos pertinentes para que volvamos a Gótica. Le presentaré una lista de nombres para que pueda elegir un nuevo guardián legal. Sé que debe estarse preguntando Por qué, siendo yo, un alfa, no me percaté de que su aroma cambiaba y que su estro estaba próximo —Alfred hizo una pausa, dándole tiempo a Bruce para responder de alguna manera. Pero el chico era como una coraza hermética —Cuando me enlisté al servicio de inteligencia británico, fui castrado químicamente. Eso adormeció algunos rasgos de mi casta y…

Alfred volvió a suspirar, se puso en pie y miró a su muchacho durante un momento. No estaba ofreciéndole ningún consuelo, nunca se había sentido tan inútil. No tenía idea de qué hacer, qué más podía decir. 

— Usted merece la asistencia de alguien que sea capaz de cuidarlo. Y esa persona, claramente, no soy yo. 

Decidido a marcharse, emprendió la retirada. Al dejarlo cruzar la puerta, Bruce estaría aceptando su renuncia. Pero no dio más allá de un par de pasos antes de sentir los brazos del omega alrededor de su cintura, deteniéndolo. 

—Alfred —Bruce tembló ligeramente contra el cuerpo de aquel hombre que era su única familia. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y escondió el rostro contra su espalda. —Quédate. 

Esa simple palabra, alivió el espíritu de Alfred Pennyworth. 

 

A pesar de la charla de aquel día. No volvieron a Gótica. El tema era demasiado importante como para pretender dar vuelta a la página sin resolverlo. Se necesitó dejar correr una semana antes de que Alfed y Martha se reunieran para charlar. 

Concertaron la cita en un pequeño café del pueblo. Un lugar pintoresco que aún conservaba la decoración del día que había sido inaugurado. El apoderado de los Wayne, se presentó con puntualidad británica, por lo que, cuando Martha llegó, él ya estaba esperando. 

—Lamento muchísimo haber llegado tarde.

La mujer se veía cansada, su maquillaje ligero no ocultaba del todo el color de sus ojeras. Alfred la comprendía. Ella debía estar temiendo el peor de los destinos para su hijo. 

Con toda educación y caballerosidad, se puso en pie para recibirla y abrió la silla para ella ayudándola a tomar asiento. 

Había un aire curioso entre ambos. Como dos cómplices que temen estar a punto de volverse enemigos. Cada uno, tenía un valioso tesoro que proteger. Martha ordenó un té de jazmín y Alfred un café escoses.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —La mujer se dio cuenta de que su pregunta era muy vaga— Me refiero a Bruce. 

— Se encuentra bien. No ha presentado síntomas de abstinencia. Parece que la mordida no creó un vínculo emocional entre ellos. 

Martha levantó su taza y aspiró el delicioso aroma. No estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Alfred. Quizá Bruce no había creado un vínculo emocional. Pero, después de la noche de los girasoles, Clark vivía obsesionado con el muchacho Wayne. 

— Clark no ha dejado de atormentarse por lo que ocurrió. Él piensa que lo que hizo, fue una…—se le cerró la garganta. No podía asociar la palabra “violación” a su hijo. Así que lanzó una mirada suplicante sobre Alfred.

— No lo fue. No lo considero así y Bruce tampoco. Él comprende que lo que ocurrió no se trata de una situación de abuso.

Martha suspiró y relajó un poco los hombros.

—Entonces… ¿no van a presentar cargos contra mi hijo?

— Desde luego que no. Siempre y cuando ustedes no deseen hacer efectiva la ley de reclamo. 

Martha jadeó sorprendida — ¡Buen Dios, no!

La ley de reclamo era vieja, pero jamás se había escrito una enmienda sobre ella. Por lo tanto, era legal que, un alfa pudiera reclamar poder y control sobre un omega con su mordida. De la misma forma, obtenía derechos sobre los bienes económicos del omega reclamado. En el caso de Bruce Wayne eso suponía hacerse acreedor a una fortuna incalculable, solo por una mordida. 

Dejaron reposar el ambiente durante un par de minutos mientras, ambos, bebían. Era esperanzador el hecho de que ambas partes desearan evitar el conflicto. Martha quería creer en la buena fe de los Wayne y Alfred ansiaba encontrar la solución más favorecedora para Bruce. Como omega, el chico llevaría la desventaja en una corte. Pero como heredero de los Wayne, tenía la ventaja en cuanto a recursos y contactos. Además, seguía de por medio el asunto de las tierras de siembra de los Kent que aún estaban bajo el poder del patrimonio Wayne. 

Lo más importante era evitar que lo que había pasado saliera a la luz. La prensa de todo el mundo invadiría Kansas si se llegaba a conocer que Bruce Wayne había sido mordido, durante su primer celo.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá con la mordida? —A pesar de estar navegando sobre aguas calmas, Martha seguía nerviosa y afligida. 

—Ambos son muy jóvenes. Sus cuerpos no han terminado de madurar, la mordida no es tan significativa como lo sería entre dos adultos. 

—Pero es una mordida, la mordida de un alfa sobre un omega. No es algo que no signifique nada —La mujer insistió. 

—Lo que signifique para ellos ya no está dentro de nuestro poder. Martha. 

Alfred cubrió con su mano derecha, la izquierda de ella y durante un momento, se perdió en las marcas y cicatrices que había en las manos de ambos. Cuando habían separado a Bruce y Clark, el desesperado alfa los había atacado, mordiendo sus manos. 

—Nosotros, podemos contener la situación legal y social. Pero lo que ocurrirá entre ellos, no podemos decidirlo. Somos solo un par de espectadores —Alfred apretó suavemente la mano de Martha tratando de darle algo de confort. 

—Me siento tan culpable respecto a todo esto, no debí enviar a Clark a visitarlos aquella noche —Una sombra cruzó por sus ojos y se aferró a la mano de Alfred —Son solo un par de niños. 

—La vida no distingue edades, Martha.

Al término de aquella reunión, habían acordado una serie de acciones para lidiar con las consecuencias de aquella jugarreta del destino. 

Primero, no se llevaría a cabo ninguna acción legal. El único trámite que seguiría su curso sería el traslado de posesión de tierras. 

Segundo, los cachorros no serían obligados a mantener una relación. Aunque muchas familias conservadoras acostumbraban aún las alianzas forzadas. Ni Martha ni Alfred eran partidarios de los matrimonios arreglados. 

Alfred expondría el asunto de la mordida al endocrinólogo de Bruce esperando obtener algún tipo de solución médica. La mordida no parecía haber afectado el carácter del omega, por lo tanto, los adultos mantenían la esperanza de que la mordida fuera fallida. No sería la primera vez que un par de adolescentes se veían envueltos en una situación similar y, por lo que Martha sabia, la mayoría de las veces se podía solucionar. 

El tercer acuerdo era el más difícil de cumplir. Bruce y Clark tenían que verse de nuevo cara a cara para comprobar que la mordida era inofensiva o que, en determinado caso, la influencia del alfa sobre el omega no era absoluta. 

La tarde en que Bruce y Clark se verían de nuevo. Martha encontró a su hijo sentado en el pórtico de su casa, sosteniendo un ramo de tulipanes con un girasol en el centro.

— Hola, cariño —Se sentó a su lado, en las escaleras.

—Hola, Ma —Clark le sonrió sin muchas ganas y volvió a poner su atención sobre los tulipanes. 

—Elegiste la flor perfecta para él, los tulipanes son elegantes, sobrios y discretos. Un poco aburridos también. Yo prefiero los girasoles, los girasoles me hacen pensar en tu padre—Le acarició la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla—Sé que hacer esto, no es sencillo. Pero necesitas confrontarlo para darte cuenta, de que lo que ocurrió entre ustedes fue un accidente. Algo propiciado por la naturaleza de sus castas. Ni tú ni él podían controlarlo o evitarlo. 

Clark había escuchado esa frase muchas veces, más de las que podía contar. Y realmente quería creer en esas palabras. Pero el hecho de haber sido atrapado por el estro de Bruce no borraba su memoria. Recordaba con lujoso detalle la sensación cálida y agradable de abrirse paso en aquel cuerpo, y eso le atormentaba. Ni siquiera lo conocía, no sabía nada de él y a pesar de ello, le gustaba. Se sentía mal al respecto, se sentía mal, respecto a todo. 

Martha pareció leer sus pensamientos porque tomó un tulipán rojo del ramo y lo sacó del grupo con cuidado— Escúchame hijo. Lo único que debes hacer es ir ahí y disculparte. Confía en mí, el señor Pennyworth me aseguró que Bruce comprende que lo que ocurrió no es tu culpa —Martha le devolvió la flor — ¿Quieres que te acompañe? 

Clark negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie. Sin duda no quería que su mamá fuera con él, las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente vergonzosas. Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué se supone que debería decirle a Bruce. “¿Perdoname por penetrarte?” Se sonrojó de solo imaginarse en la situación. Lo mejor, era confrontar todo lo antes posible. 

—Volveré temprano, Ma.

Se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y se marchó hacía la camioneta Ford. Krypto ladró y brincó para despedirlo mientras ponía en marcha el motor. 

La casa de descanso de la familia Wayne tenía las luces encendidas. Aquel día de verano se estaba terminando. Clark tuvo una reminiscencia de la noche en que todo había pasado, pues, había llegado a aquella casa, con la luz crepuscular, exactamente igual que ese día. Tragó duro, se limpió el sudor de las manos en su pantalón de mezclilla y bajó de la Ford, caminando hacía su destino. 

Cada paso que daba le resultaba más pesado que el anterior. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y para cuando estaba frente a la puerta, no sabía si estaba aterrado o emocionado por ver a Bruce de nuevo. Desde luego que no esperaba nada, simplemente entraría en aquella casa, se disculparía, agradecería seguir con vida y libertad después de lo que había hecho, y luego volvería a su hogar a ser miserable. 

Contuvo el aliento y el temblor de su mano y golpeó dos veces en la puerta.   
Alfred abrió tan rápido, que Clark supo que lo habían estado esperando. 

—Buenas noches, joven Kent. 

El hombre parecía bastante sereno. Pero solo para estar seguro, Clark miró que no llevara una escopeta en las manos. 

—Hola, señor Pennyworth —Intentó construir una sonrisa pero su habilidad para sonreír debía estar dañada porque cada vez que lo intentaba, conseguía resultados lamentables. 

Alfred lo dejó pasar y Clark admiró el interior. A pesar de ser la casa de la familia Wayne no derrochaba lujo, en cambio sus muebles y decoración no distaban demasiado de otras casas de la zona. Bruce esperaba por él en la pequeña estancia. Percibió su aroma incluso antes de verlo. El regusto de su perfume lo hizo detenerse de forma abrupta. Alfred le lanzó una mirada y lo instó a continuar caminando. 

El ritmo de los latidos de Clark era tremendo, la melodía de su corazón iba in crescendo, pero cuando tuvo a Bruce de píe frente a él. Su corazón se apaciguó de forma súbita, su cuerpo reaccionó a la presencia del omega. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sintió un ronroneo subiendo por su garganta.

Alfred fue a pararse detrás de su protegido. 

La situación era extraña pero no tan incómoda como Clark la había imaginado. Bruce lucia bien y eso lo tranquilizaba. 

Entre ambos, estaba el entendimiento y la aceptación de lo que habían hecho. Por algún motivo había creído que Bruce luciría diferente, que se encontraría odiándolo y maldiciendolo. Pero no era así. Aunque, su mirada si había cambiado, antes ni siquiera le prestaba atención y ahora, sentía esos ojos de plata diseccionando cada centímetro de su aspecto. 

— Bruce, yo… vine a disculparme por…

— ¿El evento sexual sin sentimientos de por medio, originado por la reacción natural de tu casta hacia la mía?

Clark parpadeó como si acabaran de abofetearlo, le costó mucho construir su siguiente oración—….Er… Si, y te traje flores —Ofreció el ramo pero Bruce no lo aceptó, eso le hizo sentir bastante tonto— ¿Sabes? Sé que esto es muy extraño para ti, también lo es para mí, pero creo que podríamos conocernos un poco más para… bueno… para… 

— ¿Para demostrar que no hay ningún tipo de lazo físico o emocional entre nosotros?

— ¡Si! — “¡Diablos no!” aquello no era precisamente lo que Clark quería decir— ¿Te gustaría ir a la feria conmigo? Será divertido, podremos charlar y comer algodones de azúcar ¿te gustan los algodones de azúcar?— Alfred hizo una mueca disimulada y silenciosa, tratando de darle una pista a Clark. Pero el joven alfa sentía el ahogo de los nervios en la garganta. Su ramo de flores, ahora le parecía muy fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido poner un girasol entre los tulipanes? Su madre tenía razón, Bruce era como los tulipanes, elegante y perfecto. Quizá por eso había cedido a su impulso de poner un girasol ahí, el girasol era como él mismo, agreste, y no lucía bien al lado de un tulipán. 

—Iré contigo a la feria. 

Las palabras de Bruce le resultaron acuosas y lejanas, irreales. Pero supo que aquello realmente estaba pasando, cuando el omega le arrebató el ramo de las manos. Y entonces, al ver a Bruce acariciando los pétalos de los tulipanes, su habilidad para sonreír quedó reparada y esbozó el gesto de manera abierta y maravillosa. 

— ¿Cuándo iremos? —Bruce dio un paso hacia él.   
El hijo de Martha se vio invadido por un sentimiento pletórico— ¡Hoy! ¡Ahora, así podremos comprobar que no nos une ningún tipo de lazo físico o emocional! 

Alfred sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Para él, era bastante claro que había algo uniendo al muchacho Kent con su cachorro y a juzgar por su forma de actuar, uno alrededor del otro, no parecía ser efecto de la mordida. Al menos, no del todo. 

—Iré a la feria Alfred, pon las flores en agua por favor. 

Bruce le entregó el ramo de tulipanes y al hacerlo, le dedicó una mirada tranquila. No estaba dispuesto a tomar el papel de la víctima. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que su instinto y el de Clark Kent, había superado su razón. Y al final, si la mordida no estaba afectándolo, entonces lo que había ocurrido no era más que sexo. Salir con el granjero a la feria le haría estar seguro de que podía volver a Gótica sin el temor de sufrir alguna consecuencia por separarse del alfa que lo había mordido. 

Al salir de la casa, a Bruce no le sorprendió ver la vieja camioneta azul. 

Clark notó la mirada que el chico rico le dedicaba a su vehículo y por un momento, se sintió apenado por ofrecer llevarlo en ese pedazo de chatarra. 

— Es una clásica del 79 ¿no?

—Sí, mi papá la compró en un tiradero y la restauró. No es la gran cosa.

— Tu papá hizo un trabajo asombroso. 

Bruce abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió.

 

Por el camino, entre la yerba alta, había luciérnagas. El silencio dentro de la camioneta era un tanto denso. Clark pronto cumpliría los dieciséis así que tenía un permiso para conducir, había aprendido a los catorce y era él quien manejaba para llevar a su madre de un lugar a otro, aunque, Martha también sabía hacerlo. 

Bruce miraba por la ventana abierta, el aire fragante y tibio le tocaba la cara y se metía un poco entre su ropa provocándole cierto alivio al escozor de la mordida que llevaba cubierta con una gasa. 

— Uhm… —Clark hizo un sonido para atraer la atención de Bruce, pero el chico de Gótica ni siquiera lo miró— Es una noche preciosa ¿verdad?

Por educación, Bruce le prestó atención. No comprendía exactamente cuáles eran las intenciones del chico Kent— Ciertamente, es una noche agradable. 

La respuesta sencilla, hizo sonreír a Clark que aceleró ligeramente— Aunque el verano es terriblemente caluroso aquí, las noches son preciosas. Puedes salir a dar largas caminatas y escuchar el sonido de las cigarras. También hay un campo lleno de luciérnagas cerca del río y cuando es la temporada de apareamiento. —Clark cortó lo que decía de inmediato. La palabra “apareamiento” le hizo sentir terriblemente apenado, sus mejillas se prendieron un poco y no podía ocultarlo porque no debía apartar la mirada del camino. 

Bruce se percató de aquella reacción y se sonrió de lado. 

 

— ¿Fui tu primera vez?

Sintiendo las mejillas arder, el chico de Kansas se preguntó si debía mentir o ser honesto. Algo le decía que Bruce Wayne tenía un sexto sentido que funcionaba como un detector de mentiras, así que, asintió lentamente.

Clark no pudo verlo, pero su honestidad, suavizó la expresión del omega. Durante un instante, Bruce esperó que Clark le regresara la pregunta, pero sorprendentemente, no lo hizo, y eso, le enterneció aún más. 

Se había sentido bastante fastidiado al llegar a Kansas, era un lugar donde no deseaba estar, atendiendo un asunto que no deseaba atender, pero Bruce no era mezquino, egoísta o cruel. Sabía apreciar las bondades de lo que le rodeaba y saber que Clark Kent no había deseado usar la ley de reclamo, le había hecho cambiar un poco su opinión sobre él. Y ahora, al pasar un par de minutos a su lado, pensaba que quizá, solo quizá, podría divertirse un poco en esa feria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que ya se encuentran conmigo en mi nueva página de facebook! Y a los que aún no lo hacen, los invito darse una vueltecita por allá.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/LosCuentosDeEterea


	13. Estío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una no muy divertida, noche en la feria.

La música se mezclaba con docenas de voces, aromas y luces de colores. Había rosetas de maíz esparcidas por el suelo, hilos de algodón de azúcar escapando en las alas del viento mientras un grupo de niños corrían detrás de ellos. Parejas, familias, amigos, todos los habitantes de Smallville parecían estar ahí. 

—Perdón, guapo —Una chica chocó con Bruce y le dedicó una sonrisa embriagada de diversión antes de seguir su camino. 

Para Bruce, aquello era irreal. Una escena perfecta sacada de una novela adolescente o de una película idílica de Hollywood.

— Tengo los tickets.

Clark regresó a su lado agitando un puñado de pequeños boletos rojos que había comprado para su aventura. Le entregó la mitad y se quedó con la otra parte. El alfa lucía emocionado y feliz, como un cachorro de un paseo por su ruta favorita. 

Bruce asintió sin sonreír para dejar en claro que lo había escuchado. 

—Bueno… ¿qué quieres hacer primero? — Clark vaciló, mirando con anhelo la mano del omega, deseando poder tomarla. 

—Nunca había estado en una feria, no tengo idea de cuál es el protocolo correcto a seguir —Bruce intentaba encontrar algún orden en medio de todo aquel caos. El sonido de la risa de Clark lo arrancó de su concentración— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? 

— Las ferias no tienen protocolos, tú simplemente debes hacer lo que desees. ¿En serio jamás habías estado en una? ¿No hay ferias en Gótica? 

— Si las hay, en los muelles, llenos de embusteros, trúhanes y ladrones. Tú no durarías ni cinco minutos antes de que te vaciaran los bolsillos y te robaran los zapatos —Bruce comenzó a caminar en dirección a un juego de destreza. 

 

—No creo que alguien pudiera estar interesado en mis zapatos.

El chico Kent miró sus viejos zapatos deportivos. Bruce siguió el camino de su mirada y ambos se rieron.

— ¿Qué tan fuerte eres, granjero? —Se detuvieron frente a un juego bastante tradicional. Un hombre retaba a las personas a golpear una base metálica con un enorme martillo. La barra medidora de fuerza estaba dividida en rojo para los debiluchos, amarillo para los desnutridos y verde para los fortachones. Claramente, el objetivo era golpear con la fuerza suficiente para llegar al objetivo verde. —Quiero probar —Bruce se adelantó y extendió para el hombre, uno de sus tickets. 

El sujeto le lanzó una mirada contemplativa, midiendo el riesgo que tenía de perder ante aquel muchacho, pero Bruce no lucía muy fuerte, así que, el dueño del juego pensó que podía sacar un par de bromas a costa de él. 

 

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres intentarlo, hijo? Luces como alguien que no ha visto el sol en mucho tiempo. 

Algunas personas que miraban se rieron. Clark no simpatizó con ellos. No era sensato reírse a costa de Bruce Wayne.

— ¿Quieres que te explique cómo sostener el martillo? 

Bruce estaba impasible, no reaccionaba ante el claro intento del hombre por ridiculizarlo, tampoco le importaban las risas de las personas alrededor, hasta que el hombre tocó el único tema que no debería haber tocado jamás.   
— Diablos, ¡eres un omega! —Con una risa desagradable, el dueño del juego le entregó el martillo con exagerada actuación— ¿Por qué no llamas a tu alfa para que se haga cargo de esto por ti? 

Clark comenzó a sentirse inquieto, enfadado. Pero Bruce tomó el martillo de las otras manos y se plantó frente a la plataforma metálica.

Aunque nunca había ido a una feria, sabía que los juegos, en su mayoría, funcionaban bajo ciertas trampas. No era rentable que todos los participantes ganaran, así que, los juegos de destreza casi siempre tenían un truco. Tenía que averiguar cuál era el de este. 

Levantó el martillo por sobre su cabeza y descargó el primer golpe justo en el centro de la superficie metálica, la barra medidora subió pobremente y se quedó en la zona roja de los debiluchos. 

El pequeño público que se había reunido, estaba dividido entre los que miraban expectantes esperando ver a Bruce salir triunfal y los que solo se reían. 

— Ahí va una de tus tres oportunidades. Hijo, te voy a dar la oportunidad de pedir la ayuda de cualquier alfa. Este no es un juego para omegas, tienes brazos más delgados que mi hija. 

Bruce, volvió a cerrar con fuerza las manos alrededor del mango del martillo. Lo elevó y volvió a descargarlo fallando una vez más sin poder elevar el indicador más allá de la zona roja. 

El hombre soltó una carcajada pero mucho antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra acidez, Bruce se adelantó en el momento en que nadie lo esperaba y golpeó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, el indicador llegó casi hasta la cima y las luces de la barra comenzaron a prenderse de manera festiva anunciando un ganador. 

Justo en el segundo intento, Bruce había descubierto que el tiempo que él tomaba preparándose para golpear, era el mismo tiempo que el hombre usaba preparándose para pisar, discretamente, un pequeño botón que frenaba el ascenso de la línea de marca. 

Las personas se habían quedado calladas sin comprender qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era obvio que Bruce no se había hecho repentinamente más fuerte. El dueño del juego estaba boquiabierto. 

Clark en cambio, fue el primero en festejar lanzando un grito emocionado corriendo hacia Bruce poniéndole una mano en la nuca para atraerlo y juntar sus frentes— Estuviste increíble, ¿cómo lo hiciste? 

—La astucia casi siempre vence a la fuerza bruta —Bruce estaba complacido. Tenía un ego frágil y no le gustaba ser expuesto frente a las personas solo por su casta, tampoco le gustaba ser la damisela en peligro y le alegraba que Clark no hubiera tratado de solucionar la situación por él. 

— Bueno muchacho, elige tu premio — El derrotado hombre se encogió de hombros. 

Bruce se apartó de Clark para mirar los premios, para él, todas aquellas cosas eran baratijas. Pero cuando sus ojos dieron sobre un pedazo de tela carmesí, decidió de inmediato que eso era lo que deseaba. 

— ¿Una capa? —Clark lo miró confundido. 

—Es para ti, ven —Bruce esperó a tenerlo cerca para colocarle la capa sobre los hombros, dejándola caer a su espalda. La ajustó con un nudo y aunque era muy corta y ligera, le lanzó una mirada de aprobación— Eres del tipo boy scout, luces bien como súper héroe— Le despeino el cabello juguetonamente. 

Clark se apenó un poco, nunca sabía qué hacer cuando Bruce dejaba sobre él su mirada acerada y rotundamente sensual. Sintió que se le cerraba la garganta así que carraspeó un poco. 

Deambularon un rato más sin decidirse a subir a algún juego mecánico. Clark lucía con orgullo su capa y Bruce tomaba una soda de uva. Lo habían mirado raro cuando había pedido que le agregaran agua mineral. Aparentemente en Kansas, era un crimen pedir agua mineral.  
Ninguna de las atracciones mecánicas terminaba de convencer a Bruce, algunas lucían muy aburridas y otras eran tan arriesgadas que hasta resultaban absurdas. Pero finalmente la noria atrapó su atención. Era alta y de color azul, sus luces brillaban más que la de ningún otro juego, rodaba lentamente sobre su eje subiendo y bajando a una pareja detrás de otra. El omega miró al alfa, se imaginó a sí mismo en el lugar más alto, con Clark a su lado y su capa ondeando con el viento. Podía buscar la excusa adecuada para acercarse más a él o podría volver a conducirlo a la conversación inconclusa de la camioneta. 

Habían tenido sexo, sexo desinhibido, animal y totalmente satisfactorio y era extraño no poder atravesar ese delgado velo presente entre ambos que los mantenía sobre la línea de lo correcto y educado. 

Clark estaba pagando por un algodón de azúcar de colores. Bruce miró su perfil, el perfil de un muchacho honesto que en todo aquello, sin duda, no era un victimario, aún si se trataba de un alfa. Por eso era fácil relacionarse con él, Clark no tenía la necesidad de imponer su casta, a su lado, más que un omega, Bruce se sentía simplemente como un muchacho. 

— Oye Clark, vamos a subirnos a la noria. 

Bruce parpadeó, aquellas eran exactamente las palabras que había estado preparando pero no las había dicho él, sino una sonriente pelirroja que de pronto había aparecido al lado de Clark echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar a besarle la mejilla. 

— ¡Lana! 

El alfa pareció totalmente sorprendido. La pelirroja lanzó un gritito de emoción, volvió a besarle sonoramente la mejilla y se apartó de él, riéndose de su cara. 

— Hola, Big Blue — Lana no iba sola, Jimmy Olsen estaba con ella, otro pelirrojo, aparentemente a Clark Kent le gustaban mucho los pelirrojos. 

Bruce se sintió repentinamente incómodo. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se quedó plantado en su lugar mientras Clark saludaba a sus amigos de la escuela. Porque, desde luego, Clark tenía amigos. Un sujeto como él tenía todo para brillar en medio de un montón de personas simples de campo. Pero sus méritos eran igual que los de un cavernícola cazador por matar a la presa más grande. 

— Chicos, déjenme presentarles a un amigo. 

Lana y Jimmy parecieron confundidos por el hecho de que Clark estuviera ahí con alguien que no fuera su madre. 

— Bruce, ellos son Lana Lang y Jimmy Olsen, van conmigo a la escuela. Chicos, él es Bruce W…— Clark se mordió la lengua a tiempo para no pronunciar el apellido Wayne. 

— Hola amigo, tú no eres de por aquí ¿cierto? — Jimmy estiró su mano y Bruce se la estrechó sin muchas ganas. 

Lana se quedó al lado de Clark y cruzó su brazo con el de él, tomando con confianza un trozo del algodón de azúcar que el alfa acababa de comprar. 

Ella era omega, Bruce podía oler su perfume dulce y seductor. A él le parecía desagradable, pero para un alfa, sin duda era un aroma apetitoso. Estaba intentando no crearse prejuicios sobre Lana, pero no le gustaba la manera en que estaba cerca de Clark ni tampoco que estuviera comiéndose su algodón de azúcar porque ese algodón era suyo, aún si no le gustaba. 

Clark era demasiado educado para quitar el algodón de azúcar del alcance de Lana, así que todo lo que hizo fue lanzar una mirada de disculpa en dirección a Bruce. El chico Wayne parecía de peor humor que el día que lo había conocido en la sala de su casa, y eso, era mucho decir. 

—Bueno, nosotros… —El hijo de Martha exprimía su cerebro en busca de una excusa para marcharse y tratar de armar de nuevo el ambiente conciliador y divertido que había estado disfrutando, pero nunca había sido bueno diciendo mentiras. Maldijo la buena crianza de su madre y casi de inmediato le pidió perdón mentalmente. 

Durante un momento, la incomodidad fue obvia en el pequeño grupo. Lana y Jimmy estaban acostumbrado a estar cerca de Clark y lo demostraban con sus sonrisas ligeras y confiadas. Para Bruce fue obvio que ahora que habían llegado no pensaban marcharse.

— ¿Estás aquí solo con él? ¿Y Martha? —Lana ya se había adueñado totalmente del algodón de azúcar. Cortó un trocito y lo medio en la boca de Clark, empujando sus delgados y bonitos dedos entre aquellos labios que recibieron el bocado con torpeza. 

—Mamá se quedó en casa. Bruce nunca antes había estado en una feria ¿saben? —Aquellas palabras, acarrearon sobre él una expresión tan terrible por parte de Bruce, que Clark sintió que el bocado de azúcar le convertía la saliva en hiel, amarga y difícil de tragar. 

— ¿Pues de qué planeta eres? —Jimmy le dio un golpecito amistoso a Bruce en el brazo, mientras se reía— Dile a tus padres que te abran la puerta del corral de vez en cuando. 

A pesar de que era el pelirrojo quien no paraba de mofarse y tocarlo con ruda camaradería, Bruce solo agudizaba su mirada letal sobre Clark Kent.

—Vamos, ¡vamos a la Noria! 

A Lana no parecía importarle demasiado la presencia de Bruce, sin duda, ya había detectado que se trataba de un omega igual que ella y no tenía el mínimo interés. Por el contrario, su atención sobre Clark era excesiva, la manera en que lo tocaba, la casi imperceptible manera en que cambiaba la modulación de sus palabras o sus sonrisas eternas, fueron más que suficiente para dejar saber a Bruce que era una hembra en plena cacería. 

Clark se dejó arrastrar y Bruce se vio envuelto por la charla intrascendente de Jimmy que lo llevo detrás del otro par. Subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, Clark y Lana en una de las canastillas y Bruce y Jimmy en la siguiente. 

Aquello era incómodo y desagradable, ese era el único juego al que había deseado subir y ahora Clark estaba lejos de su alcance, pero muy al alcance de Lana que jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre el cabello de Clark sacándole un rizo sobre la frente. El alfa no hacía demasiado por alejarla. 

Bruce se removió para buscar su móvil en su bolsillo. Su movimiento hizo que la inestable canastilla se balanceara peligrosamente y Jimmy levantó ambos brazos pensando que Bruce jugaba.

— ¿Vas a tomar una selfie? —Se acercó sonriente posando frente al teléfono móvil.

 

— No

La contundente y fría respuesta de Bruce, hizo que Jimmy se alejará de nuevo. 

— Oye ¿De dónde conoces a Big Blue? ¿Eres su primo?

—Si fuera su primo, lo nuestro sería incesto —Bruce no le dedicó ni una sola mirada, desbloqueó su teléfono usando su huella digital y de inmediato fue a su aplicación de mensajería instantánea. Buscó al contacto “O.Q” y le envió un texto.

De: B  
Para: O.Q

Estoy en una feria. 

 

De:O.Q  
Para: B

¿Estás en la feria automotriz de Alemania?  
De: B  
Para: O.Q

No, estoy en una feria de pueblo, con juegos y animales. Odio todo lo que me rodea.

 

De: O.Q  
Para: B

¡¿Animales reales?! 

Bruce lanzó una mirada a Jimmy a su lado, el pelirrojo hizo un patético intento de sonrisa en su dirección. Bruce volvió a escribir en su teléfono. 

 

De: B  
Para: O.Q

Si, animales reales. 

 

Al Bajar de la Noria, Bruce seguía mirando atentamente su celular. Clark se acercó a él escapando por un momento de Lana. 

— ¿Te gustó? —Sonreía ansioso y el viento le había despeinado el cabello, ya no llevaba puesta la capa roja, Lana se la había quitado.

La indignación que embargó a Bruce Wayne superó la profundidad de los siete mares. 

—No, no fue realmente nada espectacular. 

A partir de aquel momento, sin importar que tan divertido fuera el juego o que tan deliciosa fuera la comida. Nada parecía ser capaz de arrancar a Bruce Wayne de su estoicismo. 

Lana y Jimmy no parecían notar el cambió en el ambiente, sobre todo, porque no consideraban a Bruce como una parte real de su grupo. Su amigo era Clark y Bruce era solamente el chico que lo acompañaba. Así que siguieron pasándola bien, Lana se convirtió en la compañera de Clark y Jimmy y Bruce eran como las partes sobrantes de aquella ecuación de amor adolescente. 

Mientras hacían fila para un túnel de terror, Clark notó que Bruce estaba, de nuevo, absorto en su teléfono. Quería atraer su atención pero no encontraba nada ingenioso que decir, los chistes de Jimmy y Lana no ayudaban a su concentración y realmente comenzó a lamentar haber tenido la idea de llevar a Bruce a la feria. ¿Por qué, no había pensado en la posibilidad de encontrar con sus amigos? Había otros lugares donde podría haber llevado al chico de Gótica. El campo de las luciérnagas apareándose ya no le parecía tan mala opción. 

— Oye Br…

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Clark, interrumpidas por una risa breve que abandonó los labios de Bruce. 

Alguien o algo en la pantalla, había logrado hacerlo reír al omega y el alfa se vio invadido por dos emociones, la sorpresa y los celos. La sorpresa desapareció pronto, pero los celos se instalaron profundo en su pecho, cavando un agujero de ansiedad para sembrar la semilla y echar raíces. 

¿Con quién hablaba? ¿Qué lo había hecho reír? ¿Por qué otra persona podía lograr aquello sin siquiera estar presente? 

Clark deseaba ser el causante de ese sonido, deseaba que esos ojos dejaran de ser dos cuchillas y se ablandaran como plata fundida, igual que la noche de los girasoles. Y el peor consejero de un alma enamorada son los celos, por desgracia los de Clark tenían una voz muy fuerte y en un instante, el granjero estaba dejando la fila del túnel de terror y caminaba con determinación hacía el pequeño rodeo. 

— ¡¿Clark?!

El grito de Lana hizo que Bruce levantara la cara y por primera vez fuera consciente nuevamente de su entorno. Jimmy y Lana iban detrás del chico Kent. Bruce en cambio se quedó en su lugar hasta ver hacía donde se dirigía el alfa. 

Clark Kent iba a montar un toro. 

-:-

Cuando un jinete le prestó sus guantes, Clark los tomó sin dudar. Los organizadores habían puesto un par de objeciones por su edad. Pero la mayoría de ellos conocía al chico Kent. No era mayor de edad pero tampoco era un niño. Lo que los convenció de autorizar su participación fue su aroma. El joven alfa debía tener la sangre hecha fuego para despedir un aroma tan dominante como aquel. 

Le prestaron un par de guantes porque Clark no llevaba ningún equipo, aunque tampoco necesitaba algo más que habilidad para mantenerse sobre la bestia más de cuarenta segundos que, hasta ese momento, era el tiempo a vencer. 

El toro era una fiera arisca. El animal era el orgullo de su dueño, derribaba jinetes con la misma facilidad con que el viento sopla el polvo. Era de color retinto y tenía dos brazas del infierno en la mirada, tenía los cuernos limados para evitar una cornada accidental. Mil cien kilogramos de poder taurino. 

Unos hombres le indicaron a Clark que subiera sobre las barras metálicas paralelas al toro. El animal no debía sentir al jinete montándolo hasta el momento en que se abriera la trampilla o comenzaría a reparar antes de tiempo. El alfa sintió que el toro vibraba y golpeaba el suelo con las patas. Ansioso de que abrieran la puertecilla para hacerlo caer y aplastarlo. 

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto, muchacho?

Clark se ajustó bien los guantes, plató los pies sobre las barras metálicas, respiró de forma profunda el aire caliente del estío y buscó a Bruce entre el público. Lo encontró ahí, con sus preciosos ojos de plata muy fijos en él, expectante, olvidado de su maldito teléfono móvil. 

—Sí, sí quiero hacer esto. 

El encargado de la seguridad, levantó su pulgar hacía el hombre que se encargaba de activar la puerta. 

Había muchas personas mirando, Clark no era capaz de distinguir la música o el ruido, solo podía sentir su propia respiración volviéndose cada vez más pesada, la energía violenta del toro era casi palpable. Pero no dudó, su deseo por la atención de Bruce Wayne era un poderoso incentivo suicida. 

Todo ocurrió con frenetismo, sonó una chicharra, la gente comenzó a gritar sin que fuera muy claro si estaban emocionados y horrorizados. Lana se cubrió los ojos. Bruce se levantó en su sitio. 

La fiera reparaba, daba saltos y se retorcía en el aire intentando tirar al jinete. 

Clark tenía los dientes tan apretados que sentía que iban a romperse, las sacudidas del toro eran tremendas, sentía su cerebro golpear dentro de su cabeza, intentaba mantener el balance con las piernas bien apretadas contra los flancos del animal, un brazo al aire para ganar algo de equilibrio y una rienda a punto de tronarse, enredada en su muñeca derecha. 

Cada segundo era una eternidad de esfuerzo, fuerza y determinación, pero al final, fue lanzado al suelo. 

Un payaso de rodeo se acercó para distraer el toro y Clark reaccionó arrastrándose fuera del círculo del rodeo. 

Los hombres estaban felicitándolo, había estado cincuenta y cinco segundos sobre la fiera. Pero a Clark no le importaban esos halagos, no era lo que buscaba, intentó orientarse, encontrar de nuevo a Bruce. Y cuando lo miró en las gradas. Bruce Wayne tenía la mirada clavada en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. 

El regreso en la camioneta Ford fue incómodo. La noche en la feria había sido un desastre. Bruce insistía en mirar aquel aparato y Clark manejaba en silencio con los nudillos pálidos alrededor del volante. Lana y Jimmy se habían despedido de ellos sin acabar de comprender lo que acababa de pasar. 

La respiración del alfa estaba agitada, no había podido calmarla aún después de salir del rodeo. Era como si siguiera montado en aquel toro, haciendo en ridículo por impresionar a un omega que ni siquiera lo había mirado. ¿Cuántos segundo lo habría visto Bruce antes de aburrirse? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? 

En aquella ocasión Clark detuvo la camioneta fuera de la propiedad de los Wayne y no frente a la casa como era su costumbre. Bruce le lanzó una mirada como si fuera un chofer haciendo mal su trabajo. 

 

—Espero que te hayas divertido — Clark intentó que las palabras no se atascaran en la garganta a causa del enojo y la humillación.

Bruce se encogió de hombros—Alfred dice, que siempre viene bien un poco de esparcimiento simple. 

“Esparcimiento simple”

—Supongo que la pantalla de tu teléfono es más divertida que las personas reales. 

—Detrás de la pantalla también hay personas reales, Clark. ¿Si te han enseñado en la escuela cómo funciona el internet? —Bruce levantó las cejas con una expresión de superioridad tan marcada en la cara, que, Clark sintió ganas de morderle los labios.

El príncipe de Gótica no esperó la respuesta, bajó del auto y comenzó a andar el camino restante a su hogar. Acababa de llegar a la zona de los establos, cuando sintió al alfa dándole alcance. 

— No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cruel y gustarme tanto —Clark lo sujetó de la muñeca para obligarlo a detenerse. 

—Es una falla en tu sistema, granjero. No me mires como si yo fuera el responsable de tus defectos. Culpa a tu madre —La respiración de Bruce también era irregular, ver a Clark montando aquel toro lo había hecho sentir caliente. 

Clark abrió la boca en un gesto mudo de horrorizada ofensa y su puño se estrelló sobre la perfecta nariz de Bruce. — ¡Monté ese toro para impresionarte! —Tembló de rabia. Sin poder seguir conteniendo la frustración acumulada durante toda la noche.

El golpe había hecho retroceder a Bruce un par de pasos, sus ojos lagrimeaban y se tapaba la mitad de la cara con una mano, pero se las ingenió para mirar a Clark con un destello de soberbia. La sonrisa de sus labios se adivinó en el tono de su voz— Lo único que me impresiona es tu estúpida ingenuidad.

—Vete a la mierda, Wayne.

—Tomando en cuenta que estamos en Kansas, ir a cualquier lugar cuenta como irme a la mierda. 

Clark gruñó enfadado, dio un pasó hacía el omega y Bruce cuadró los hombros y le aguantó la mirada. Retiró la mano de su cara y se limpió la sangre de la nariz. Clark lo empujó por el pecho contra la pared lateral del establo y Bruce corrió hacia abajo el cierre de sus pantalones. 

—Ven, granjero. 

El alfa sintió sus sentidos asaltados por el aroma dulce y encandilador de aquel omega que era venenoso, cruel y totalmente irresistible. Intentó quedarse en anclado en su lugar, pero Bruce tenía de nuevo esa mirada de plata fundida. Y Clark se vio atraído por algo que no era un omega en celo, sino, un muchacho apuesto y elegante, plenamente consciente de su invitación y sus acciones. 

Clark sintió su boca llenarse de saliva, avanzó hasta Bruce, lo aplastó contra el granero imponiendo su cuerpo más grande y pesado y se inclinó para besarlo. Bruce respondió, le gimió contra los labios, se bebió el trago de saliva que Clark llevaba en la boca y las manos ansiosas de ambos chocaron y tuvieron problemas para coordinarse mientras cada uno buscaba dentro de los pantalones del otro. 

Mientras se masturbaban uno al otro, frotándose con inexperta ansiedad. Clark besaba el cuello de Bruce, le lamía la seductora línea de la mandíbula y satisfizo su deseo de morderle los labios. Bruce se quejó apretándole con fuerza la base resbalosa de su pene. 

—No muerdas tan fuerte —Le advirtió, jadeando, pero volvió a ofrecerle su boca y se besaron de nuevo hasta que la respiración ya no les alcanzó. Bruce terminó primero y su semen salpicó sobre el glande de Clark que no tardó en pulsar con su propia liberación. 

El alfa fue el primero en apartar sus manos y de inmediato atrapó a Bruce en un abrazo necesitado. El omega no lo correspondió, pero se quedó ahí, en aquel refugio maravilloso y protector.

— Esto… esto no es culpa de la mordida —Clark tragó duro intentando encontrar su voz entre sus jadeos— Lo hice porque quise, porque me gustas. Me gustas, Bruce —Apretó su abrazo escondiendo la cara en el tierno espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del omega, tenía miedo de mirar a Bruce y encontrar que sus pupilas argénteas se habían enfriado de nuevo.

No había luciérnagas alrededor, el aire parecía haber desaparecido, no había ni un soplo de brisa. La luna se había ausentado detrás de una pared de nubes. 

Y Bruce seguía en silencio, sin corresponder a su abrazo.

Clark estaba solo, con su miedo.


	14. Perfume de Azahar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si pudiera poseer lo imposible, elegiría tenerte a ti y tu perfume de azahar.

Xlll.- Perfume de Azahar

 

— Pero, ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

Clark deseó sumergirse en su plato de cereal y ahogarse en él.

— Montar un toro de rodeo es la cosa más tonta, impulsiva, inconsciente y peligrosa que pudiste haber hecho. ¡Mírame a la cara cuando te estoy hablando, Clark Joseph Kent!

Martha estaba furiosa. Lanzó un montón de tocino frito sobre el plato grande del centro de la mesa y mantuvo su volteador en alto como si estuviera pensando si debía golpear con él a su hijo o no. 

— Pero Ma’ No me ocurrió nada malo — Clark se encogió un poco en su lugar al ver que sus palabras avivaban el fuego en los ojos de su madre.

— Estas castigado. 

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Pero es verano Ma’.

—Debiste pensar en eso antes de hacer algo tan temerario y estúpido. ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar? Todo el mundo habla de ello. ¡Y el señor Jeffers me mostró un video en su teléfono!

Clark apartó su tazón vacío y dejó caer la frente contra la mesa en forma derrotada. Sabía que no tenía buenos argumentos para defenderse y no conocía a ningún ser vivo que alguna vez hubiera ganado una discusión contra una mamá, así que lo mejor era rendirse de forma pacífica y no empeorar la situación. 

Después de terminar el desayuno, Clark salió al campo. El sol aún no calentaba con toda su fuerza, pero el aire ya estaba tibio. Krypto fue corriendo a su encuentro, jadeando y moviendo la cola. 

—Hola muchacho —Clark le acarició la cabeza, se inclinó y dejó que el perro le lamiera la cara. Al menos, ese gesto le hacía sentir ligeramente reconfortado. Su mente estaba atribulada con el constante recuerdo de Bruce Wayne. No lograba entenderlo, y ya no sabía si le gustaba o si comenzaba a detestarlo. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que aquel omega lo enloquecía. 

Durante las primeras horas de la mañana, se dedicó a sus labores acostumbradas. Limpió el establo, alimentó a los animales, cambió el agua del abrevadero, movió doce pesadas pacas de paja de la camioneta al granero, y trabajó reparando una pared de malla metálica que protegía las plantas de tomate de su mamá. Eso no era parte de sus obligaciones, pero sin duda le conseguiría un par de puntos de perdón. 

En la primera hora después del medio día, el calor era abrumador. Clark sudaba y sentía los labios resecos. Decidió hacer una pausa. Tomó su mochila vieja de trabajo y caminó hasta un riachuelo. Se lavó las manos y la cara en el agua fría y luego se sentó a la sombra de un naranjo buscando su emparedado entre sus herramientas. Lo encontró aplastado al fondo y lo saco de su envoltura de papel para darle una mordida con buen apetito. 

El trabajo duro tenía sus beneficios, le ayudaba a sentirse útil y durante todo aquel tiempo no había pensado ni una sola vez en Bruce Wayne. Pero en el instante en que se había detenido, su mente se había vuelto a llenar con aquel pensamiento. 

¿Qué sabía en realidad de Bruce?

“Es de Gótica y no le gusta el algodón de azúcar” 

¿Qué más?

“Es un idiota… muy guapo”

Clark suspiró. Necesitaba más de Bruce Wayne, pero el omega era como una caja fuerte dentro de una fortaleza infranqueable, custodiada por guerreros inmortales. Realmente lo detestaba, detestaba que le gustara tanto y que se hiciera dueño de sus pensamientos, desplazando cualquier otra cosa. Y lo adoraba, adoraba su aroma, adoraba su voz ligeramente ronca y el sabor fogoso e intoxicante de sus besos. 

Embargado por el desconsuelo y la frustración, golpeó suavemente su nuca contra el tronco del árbol un par de veces. Deseaba que aquellos golpecitos sacaran a Bruce Wayne de su cabeza, pero aquello era una misión que podía dar por perdida. 

Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía su teléfono móvil en la mano. Deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla para desbloquearlo y tuvo que subir el brillo porque no alcanzaba a ver nada. Abrió la red social más popular del mundo y comenzó a buscar.

“Bruce Wayne”

Todas las personas que conocía tenían un perfil ahí. Seguramente, Bruce no era la excepción. Le sorprendió la cantidad de resultados que arrojó el buscador, comenzó a pasarlos lo más rápido que podía, fijándose en la foto de perfil o en cualquiera que tuviera en logo de empresas Wayne. Media hora después de haber comenzado, ya era amigo de diez falsos Bruce Wayne, había contactado con un representante de empresas Wayne que quería venderle acciones y había dado like en al menos seis grupos privados dedicados al heredero Wayne. 

Aquello era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. 

¿Por qué Bruce no podía ser un adolescente normal y tener un perfil en Facebook como todo el mundo? 

Para descansar la mente, echó un vistazo a sus propias notificaciones. Tenía siete, y esas eran más de las que había tenido en toda la semana. Abrió una y era un video de Lana, en el video estaba él, montando al toro la noche de la feria. Otros dos resultaron ser fotos borrosas del mismo evento. Y de pronto, su corazón se saltó un latido al abrir otra notificación y encontrar un nuevo video desde otro ángulo. En él, se podía ver a Lana y Bruce. Bruce estaba mirándolo. 

Clark contuvo el aliento mientras el video seguía reproduciéndose, por momentos, el toro y él ocupaban toda la toma pero segundos después, la toma se abría y Bruce volvía a quedar en cuadro. Y claro que estaba mirándolo, igual que todos en las gradas, la expresión del príncipe de Gótica era tensa pero elegantemente contenida, durante cada segundo mantuvo los ojos sobre Clark y cuando el toro lo tiró, Bruce se levantó de inmediato igual que Lana, casi parecía que iba a saltar al centro del ruedo para detener al toro por sí mismo. Pero luego, intervinieron los adultos y Clark quedó a salvo. 

Ahí terminaba. 

Clark lo reprodujo más de veinte veces, recreándose en la manera en que Bruce lo miraba sin apenas parpadear. Sintió que recuperaba un poco de su autoestima y dio un grito de euforia y felicidad, levantándose para dar saltos dentro del riachuelo. 

Con el espíritu renovado, decidió que valía la pena hacer un esfuerzo más por abrir esa caja fuerte de la fortaleza infranqueable custodiada por guardianes inmortales. 

 

Por supuesto que no le dijo a su madre sobre sus planes. Sabía que ella no iba a dejarlo llevar acabo su empresa, pero como ya estaba castigado, a Clark no le importaba que lo castigaran un poco más. 

En lugar de volver a casa para la hora de la comida, fue al establo en busca de Gitana. La única yegua que tenían. Un bonito ejemplar alazán con un lucero blanco en la frente. 

Gitana levantó la cabeza al verlo acercarse y se removió, emocionada. 

— ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? —Clark abrió la puerta, la hizo salir y la ensilló. La yegua tenía un carácter tranquilo y parecía muy complacida con su presencia. 

Un par de minutos después, Gitana corría por un sendero entre dos campos de girasoles. El sol radiaba con toda su fuerza y el viento golpeaba el rostro sonriente de Clark.   
Cuando llegó a la propiedad de los Wayne, la encontró silenciosa. Desmontó y ató a Gitana al delgado tronco de un árbol de naranjas. Nunca se había percatado que casi todo el terreno principal de aquella casa, estaba lleno de naranjos. Y además, estaban en flor, con las ramas llenas de flores blancas, deliciosamente aromáticas, arrancó una ramita para olerla mejor y se la guardó en la bolsa trasera del pantalón. 

Llegó hasta la puerta principal y golpeó un par de veces sobre ella, esperaba que el señor Pennyworth abriera en cualquier momento, pero nadie acudió, incluso cuando volvió a llamar está vez con más fuerza. 

Un regusto de miedo le subió por la garganta. ¿Y si se habían marchado ya? 

El auto no se veía por ningún lugar. 

Clark comenzó a rodear la casa, tratando de mirar por las ventanas, pero no encontró ni un rastro de Alfred o Bruce. Desalentado se giró para apartarse de la última ventana que había espiado y fue ahí cuando lo miró. 

Bruce Wayne estaba sentado sobre un tronco caído, debajo de un árbol grande y robusto. Estaba de espaldas a Clark así que no se percató de su presencia. Estaba leyendo, aunque su postura era relajada, mantenía la espalda recta y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Su sola imagen, le hizo sentir nervioso y emocionado. Se acercó con cuidado, dio un paso detrás de otro en absoluto silencio tratando no ser descubierto, porque cuando Bruce se diera cuenta de su presencia, posiblemente, la magia de aquel momento se rompería. 

Todo era perfecto, los árboles alrededor, el calor del verano, la luz del sol filtrándose entre las hojas verdes, componiendo un juego de sombras que vibraban llenas de vida cuando el viento suave mecía las ramas. Clark deseaba tener el derecho para acercarse a Bruce y abrazarlo por la espalda, pedirle un beso y no soltarlo nunca más. Se detuvo a un par de pasos y buscó su teléfono móvil para tomar una foto, logró obtener la imagen pero el efecto del sonido de su cámara, fue lo que lo delató. 

Bruce volteó de inmediato, tenso, pero pareció relajarse de nuevo al ver que se trataba de Clark. No se levantó de su sitió, así que Clark lo interpretó como una invitación y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco componiendo una sonrisa trémula.   
— Hola —Levantó la mano para saludar, pero era la mano con la que sostenía su teléfono, así que se apresuró a guardarlo— Toqué en la puerta de la casa pero nadie me abrió —Acercarse a Bruce era como dar pasos sobre una cuerda floja. 

— Alfred no está, pero no debe tardar en llegar. ¿Tenías algún requerimiento sobre el asunto de las tierras? 

De nuevo, la mirada de Bruce lo escaneaba desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Clark lamentó no haber tenido la prudencia de ponerse un poco presentable. Estaba ahí, con su humilde ropa de trabajo, medio mojada en la parte baja de los pantalones por los saltos que había dado en el riachuelo y seguramente también estaba terriblemente despeinado por la cabalgata. Comenzó a sentirse avergonzado.

— Ven 

Bruce levantó una mano desde su lugar y Clark acudió a su llamado de manera ridículamente rápida. Cuando se agachó, sintió los dedos de Bruce hurgando entre su cabello hasta quitarle de ahí un pedazo de paja. Agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa más confiada y se sentó. 

—No vine por un requerimiento —Se rio un poco por la palabra y se preguntó si Bruce no era capaz de hablar sin formalidad— Vine a verte. Quiero disculparme por lo que hice ayer.

Bruce levantó las cejas— ¿Vienes a disculparte por ir a la feria y montar un toro?

— ¡No! Me refiero a… lo que hice después —Clark clavó una mirada arrepentida en los moretones ligeros que había debajo de los ojos de Bruce— El puñetazo en tu naríz.

— ¡Oh! —Bruce se tocó la nariz como si no recordara que la tenía en aquel lugar y luego se rio— No importa, no me dolió. Tienes la fuerza para golpear pero te falta la técnica. 

Clark se relajó. Bruce no estaba huyendo de él, ni lo estaba mirando con desdén.   
— ¿Qué estabas leyendo? — Su curiosidad era franca. 

—Poesía —Bruce le mostró la portada del libro.

—No me sorprende que leas Poesía. 

— ¿Asumes que toda la gente rica lee poesía? —Frunció el ceño. 

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! —Agitó las manos con las palmas al frente para que Bruce no se apresurara a emitir un juicio— Simplemente… creo que, la poesía va contigo. Eres muy elegante y… dulce. 

Bruce volvió a reírse y se sorprendió de estar haciéndolo otra vez— Creo que la palabra que buscas no es dulce. Quizá, nostálgico me vendría mejor. Meditabundo, abstraído o incluso sombrío. 

— No —Clark negó con más énfasis— A mí me pareces dulce, dulce no de la forma en que las chicas lo son, sino de una manera más loable, como algo que tiene que ver más con tu humanidad y menos con tu carácter — se pasó la mano por el cabello— Maldición, no soy bueno en esto. Solo trato de decir, que pienso que eres una buena persona. 

Clark dudo en mirar a Bruce a la cara, acababa de decir un montón de cosas sin sentido y no quería ser objeto de alguna burla, pero tuvo que hacerlo, no podía huir siempre de Bruce Wayne, así que buscó aquel rostro y lo encontró plagado de sorpresa. 

—Nunca había conocido a una persona como tú, Clark Kent. 

— ¿Simple?

— Asombroso.

Clark sintió que podía explotar de felicidad en aquel preciso instante y Bruce pareció leer sus emociones, porque de inmediato levantó el libro para esconderse detrás de él y comenzó a leer en voz alta. 

“Llueve sobre el campo verde...  
¡Qué paz! El agua se abre  
y la hierba de noviembre  
es de pálidos diamantes.

Se apaga el sol; de la choza  
de la huerta se ve el valle  
más verde, más oloroso,  
más idílico que antes.

Llueve; los álamos blancos  
se ennegrecen; los pinares  
se alejan; todo está gris  
melancólico y fragante.

Y en el ocaso doliente  
surgen vagas claridades  
malvas, rosas, amarillas,  
de sedas y de cristales...

¡Oh la lluvia sobre el campo  
verde! ¡Qué paz! En el aire  
vienen aromas mojados  
de violetas otoñales”

La voz de Bruce lo hechizó y lo colmó de un sentimiento pleno de satisfacción y bienestar. El poema era perfecto, todo en aquel pequeño momento lo era. Cuando el último verso abandonó la boca de Bruce, Clark apartó con suavidad el libro, se lo quitó de las manos, y reemplazó la poesía con sus propios labios.

El beso no tomó por sorpresa a ninguno de los dos, lo habían sentido llegar poco a poco, construyéndose en el ambiente idílico. Hasta que finalmente pudo florecer entre ambos, con ternura, con tiento, descubriendo la fascinación de compartir un momento tan romántico. 

Al separarse, los labios de Clark cosquilleaban, sus manos temblaban un poco, pero no dejó que Bruce se alejara demasiado, lo envolvió entre sus brazos tal como había anhelado y percibió un profundo perfume de Azahar en él, se dio cuenta que era porque un par de florecitas habían caído del árbol y se habían quedado atrapadas entre la ropa de Bruce, así que le quitó un par con cuidado y al hacerlo, descubrió, sin querer, la marca de su mordida. 

La imagen de aquella piel lacerada, lo hizo alejarse de inmediato, rompiendo el abrazo y el ambiente mesurado que se había creado entre ambos. 

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Por primera vez, fue Bruce quien se acercó a él, tratando de recuperar lo que acababa de perderse— ¿Clark? 

El hijo de Martha se puso en pie. Lo atormentaba aquella mordida. Nunca había pensado demasiado sobre todo aquello, a pesar de que las mordidas eran una cosa natural entre alfas y omegas, Clark nunca se había detenido a pensar realmente en ellas. Y ahora que veía la suya en la tierna carne de Bruce, se sentía terrible al pensar que una cosa como aquella hubiera sido provocada por él. 

Las mordidas en general no eran algo lindo de mirar, la piel desgarrada muchas veces quedaba colgando dentro o fuera de los orificios creados por los colmillos y dientes, la carne abierta pasaba por todo un proceso de sanación donde adquiría diferentes tonalidades desagradables. Además el hematoma que se forma alrededor era enorme y el dolor duraba durante muchos días. 

Pensar que él era el causante de haber provocado algún tipo de dolor en Bruce, lo alteraba. 

— ¿Debería estar sorprendido de verlo aquí, joven Kent?

La llegada de Alfred, salvó a Clark de sus propios pensamientos. 

— Vi una bonita yegua amarrada muy cerca de la entrada de la casa y tuve el presentimiento de que usted era nuestra visita inesperada. 

Clark necesitó unos segundo para volver a tomar el control de sus pensamientos y acciones.   
— ¿Trajiste una yegua? Eso explica por qué no escuché el motor de tu camioneta — Bruce le dio una palmadita en el brazo para indicarle que lo siguiera y comenzó a caminar rumbo al portal de la casa. 

Cuando el heredero Wayne miró a Gitana, su rostro se iluminó con emoción, casi corrió durante los últimos dos metros que lo separaban de la yegua y cuando llegó hasta ella se abrazó de su cuello y recargó la mejilla contra su piel caliente. 

— El joven Wayne siempre ha sentido una notable fascinación por los caballos —Alfred sonrió al ver como Bruce acariciaba a la yegua y hacía sonidos para mantenerla tranquila. 

— ¿Quieres montarla? — Clark estaba contento de tener algo que ofrecerle a Bruce y que fuera de su total agrado.

Como respuesta, Bruce puso su pie en el apoyo de la silla y montó con facilidad, luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a Clark que podía subirse detrás. 

— Vamos granjero, voy a darte un paseo. 

La risa de Clark se llevó lejos sus inseguridades. Complaciente, desató a Gitana, le entregó las riendas a Bruce y montó detrás de él. 

— Aquí tiene joven Kent. Un refrigerio —Alfred entregó una bolsa de papel estraza con los bocadillos que había salido a comprar para comer con Bruce. No le molestaba cederlos. 

—Gracias Alfred —Clark recibió la bolsa, luego afianzó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bruce y emprendieron el galope. 

 

Cabalgaron juntos, alejándose de la propiedad de los Kent, y de los Wayne. Yendo en dirección contraria al pueblo, hacia los campos sin cultivar. Bruce lucia feliz, animaba a Gitana a ir un poco más rápido, dándole golpecitos en los flancos con sus talones, y la yegua respondía contenta de poder correr.   
Se detuvieron en un claro sin sombra, Bruce detuvo a Gitana poco a poco para que el animal pudiera disminuir el ritmo de forma cómoda y cuando la yegua se hubo detenido por completo. Bruce soltó las riendas, abrió los brazos y aspiró de forma profunda el aire tibio de Kansas. Luego, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y terminó recargando la nuca en el hombro de Clark a quien intentó mirar desde su postura. 

— ¿Comemos? 

Los bocadillos que Alfred había comprado, consistían principalmente en pequeños emparedados, de jamón, salami y queso. 

Gitana comenzó a elegir hierba para mordisquear, mientras ellos se acomodaban sobre la pastura. 

— ¿Cómo fue, haber crecido aquí? —Bruce preguntó de forma casual— No puedo imaginarme despertando cada día para ver esto —Abarcó el paisaje con un gesto de su mano.

Clark lo pensó un momento— Cuando era niño, adoraba este lugar. Podía salir de casa y jugar en el campo todo el día, Lana y yo a veces nos metíamos en problemas. 

“Lana y yo”

Bruce intentó no hacer caso de aquello. Dio otro mordiscó a uno de sus bocadillos y animó a Clark a continuar. 

— Mi papá siempre decía que aunque Kansas no es el lugar más asombroso del mundo, este sitio tiene algo que hace que todas las personas se sientan en casa. Aunque, por lo que dijiste anoche, no creo que tú te sientas en casa ¿verdad?

Bruce le sonrió un poco— No soy del tipo que disfruta el campo y el aire libre o el sol. 

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Mírate! Estás sentado a la mitad del campo, comiendo sin haber lavado tus manos ¡y pareces muy complacido!

— Me complace tu compañía, Clark — Bruce terminó con su bocadillo y se sacudió las manos, sonreía por la expresión en la cara del alfa— ¿Tan extraño es que diga cosas amables? 

Clark asintió— Bueno si, un poco. 

A Bruce le encantaba aquella adorable honestidad. 

— Oye… De verdad me gustas. No porque seas un omega. Si fueras otro alfa o un beta o lo que sea, también me gustarías —se sonrojó— ¿Puedo besarte otra vez? 

La respuesta de Bruce, fue acercarse a él y presionar los labios contra su boca. 

Pasaron la tarde besándose, acostados sobre el escaso verdor y la yerba ocre que anunciaba que el otoño comenzaba a abrirse paso y tuvieron que volver a casa antes del anochecer. 

Bruce estaba contándole a Clark una leyenda sobre las constelaciones que podían verse cuando oscurecía. El tiempo al lado de Bruce pasaba como un suspiro, pero cuando abrieron la puerta de la residencia Wayne. Clark se encontró con la mirada severa de su madre y recordó que estaba castigado. 

—…Má — Jadeó sorprendido. 

— Señora Kent. Buenas noches —Bruce saludó con cortesía, sin comprender del todo por qué Clark reaccionaba así ante Martha. Pero cuando ella comenzó a hablar, comprendió el motivo. 

— Más vale que tengas una buena excusa jovencito, te estuve esperando para comer y cuando no llegaste a casa fui a buscarte y no te encontré por ningún lugar. Sabías que estás castigado Clark y aun así escapaste y robaste a Gitana para venir a ver a Bruce. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Estás castigado de nuevo! 

Bruce contuvo una risa. 

— Mi querida señora. Lamento mucho haberla colocado en esta situación —Bruce se acercó a Martha y tomándole la mano se la besó— Me temo que soy el culpable de que Clark se comporte como un demente. 

Clark no comprendió por qué de pronto su madre parecía suavizarse ante las acciones de Bruce. 

—Fui yo quien llamó a Clark para pedir su asistencia urgente y me temo que me mostré poco dispuesto a recibir un no como respuesta, pero le garantizo que nunca fue la intención de él, escapar de casa, robar una yegua y venir por voluntad propia. 

—…Oh… ¿de verdad? Bueno, siendo ese el caso…

Alfred se acercó a respaldar a Bruce, tomó las manos de Martha entre las suyas y la guío a la cocina— Ya que está aquí, por qué no me comparte la receta de ese delicioso pay de manzana que tuve la fortuna de probar en su casa.

La voz de los adultos se perdió en la distancia y Clark aún no podía procesar lo que acababa de ver. 

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Bruce? 

— Puedo ser persuasivo cuando me lo propongo —Se acercó a él con una sonrisa— ¿Así que montaste un toro, desobedeciste a tu madre y robaste una yegua por mí? —Le puso una mano sobre el pecho y jugueteó ahí, como si sus dedos fueran dos piernas caminando sobre aquellos pectorales duros. 

— Me pregunto, ¿qué otras cosas serías capaz de hacer para impresionarme?

 

Y Clark también se lo preguntaba, porque nunca se había sentido tan valiente, tan heroico y desafiante, como se sentía al lado de Bruce Wayne.


	15. Confesiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolviendo algunas cosas y complicando otras.

Cuando golpearon a la puerta, el verano en Kansas se esfumó. 

Oliver tuvo problemas para salir de los campos de girasoles y conectarse de nuevo con aquella habitación fría de esquinas penumbrosas. 

 

—Señor Wayne —La voz del comisionado de policía, entró desde el pasillo —El doctor Allen está aquí. 

Al escuchar el nombre de Barry, Bruce se levantó de inmediato, abandonando su papel de narrador melancólico. 

Era impresionante ver el cambio que se efectuaba en él. Mientras caminaba hacía la puerta, volvió a revestirse con aquella coraza impenetrable de autodominio. Sus ojos se templaban otra vez como acero frío y prevalecía a su alrededor un aura de mando aristocrático. Se tomó un momento para vestirse con una camisa limpia y ocultar la herida sangrante de su hombro. 

Oliver lo siguió. Aún quería conocer el resto de la historia, tenía muchas preguntas y ese pequeño relato inconcluso no había contestado a las más importantes. Pero tampoco podía olvidarse de la situación meritoria que los reclamaba. 

 

El comisionado de policía adoptó una postura muy rígida ante Bruce, como si el millonario fuera de un rango superior. Desde luego aquello no tomaba por sorpresa a nadie, las conexiones de Bruce Wayne con algunos senadores le garantizaban cooperación absoluta del departamento de justicia. 

— ¿Dónde está Jordan? —Bruce comenzó a andar por el pasillo, de la misma forma en que caminaba por su empresa, sin querer desperdiciar el tiempo deteniéndose para charlar. 

— Lo confinamos tal cómo nos lo pidió. También le ofrecimos tomar sus declaraciones, pero se niega a hablar. 

— Por supuesto que se niega. ¿Cómo va a explicar su presencia en la mansión al mismo tiempo que la resistencia? — Oliver caminaba al lado derecho de Bruce. Siempre le había gustado aquella posición, le hacía sentir como si Bruce y él, fueran profundamente cercanos. 

 

— No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para lograr que ese tipo abra la boca. Pero todos los perros se doblegan ante su dueño. Por eso dejaremos el interrogatorio en las manos del Dr. Allen —Bruce comenzó a bajar las escaleras. A excepción del pasillo, donde se había desarrollado la escena del escape de Clark, el resto de la mansión se encontraba en perfecto estado— ¿Qué noticias hay sobre mi mayordomo? 

— Se encuentra estable, señor Wayne, pero no ha abierto los ojos. Tenemos vigilancia en la puerta de su habitación y debajo de su ventana. Es el único testigo que realmente puede decirnos lo que pasó.

Bruce asintió, pero evitó una sonrisa. Si los agentes pensaban que Jordan era un hueso difícil de roer, eso era porque no conocían a Alfred. Él nunca hablaría sobre Clark. 

 

— También recibimos los resultados de los códigos de la tarjeta que se usó para entrar en TechWayne. 

—Era un clon de la tarjeta del Dr. Drake ¿verdad? —Oliver acotó de inmediato. Aunque en ese momento sus sospechas también recaían sobre Barry Allen. 

—En efecto. El código es idéntico al de la tarjeta de ingreso de Timothy Drake, además, encontramos alteraciones en el registro de video del circuito cerrado —El comisionado miró a Oliver, porque era más sencillo comunicarse con él que con el bastardo engreído Wayne— Las grabaciones de seguridad muestran algunos minutos perdidos, fue difícil encontrar un patrón común entre ellos porque estos “apagones” ocurrieron en días que parecen elegidos al azar, pero hay una constante en todos ellos. Los minutos perdidos siempre comienzan después de que el Dr. Drake entra a la habitación del sujeto experimental. Simultáneamente, al revisar los registros de actividad de la tarjeta de acceso del doctor, hemos encontrado coincidencias entre el tiempo perdido en las grabaciones y registros de salidas en el mismo horario. Creemos que el doctor salía del edificio llevando consigo algo que no debía llevar. 

—O a alguien— Oliver se frotó los parpados, toda la situación solo escalaba en un camino infinito de complicaciones. 

— Quiero una copia de esos videos. Y que el doctor Drake siga en aislamiento. Que no se le permita hablar con nadie, ni siquiera llamar a su abogado, ¿Qué han encontrado en su teléfono móvil? —Bruce se detuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Donde Barry lo esperaba. 

—Seguimos trabajando en ello. 

—Bien, quiero saber todo lo que el doctor Drake ha hecho en los últimos meses, a quién llamaba, con quién salía. E-mails, mensaje de texto, todo, ¿comprende?

 

El comisionado asintió, pero sus ojos mostraban profundo desagrado. Bruce Wayne no era más que un omega con mucho dinero. Se creía por encima de la ley, por encima de la naturaleza, por eso había creado su estúpido virus. Porque no podía aceptar que, en el fondo, no era más que una perra que necesitaba ser montada. Esperaba que Oliver Queen lo hiciera pronto porque el maldito sujeto necesitaba relajarse. 

—Hablaré con el doctor Allen en privado —Bruce abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, entró y cerró detrás, antes de que Oliver pudiera reclamar. 

En la biblioteca, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Flotaba en el ambiente, un abandono premeditado. Las puertas de hoja doble, y los cristales de los grandes ventanales, dejaban fuera el acelerado ritmo de la vida y guardaban dentro, la pacifica paciencia y embeleso de los buscadores de conocimiento. 

Barry caminó hacía Bruce al verlo entrar. Se le notaba alterado, sus respiraciones eran demasiado profundas y tenías las uñas arruinadas por haberlas mordido hasta sangrarse un poco en un par de dedos.   
— ¿Dónde está mi esposo? 

Bruce casi sonrió, era una ironía que Barry estuviera haciendo aquella pregunta. 

— Hablo en serio, Bruce. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos mentales. ¿Dónde está Hal? —La voz de Barry estaba llena de tensión, sus pupilas contraídas seguían los movimientos de Bruce con meticulosa obsesión— ¡¿Dónde?!

Bruce se acercó al enorme escritorio, destapó una botella cristalina de coñac y con calma sirvió el licor en un vaso de cristal grueso hasta llenar un tercio— Toma, te ayudará a calmar los nervios. 

Barry negó— Solo quiero a mi esposo de vuelta. 

—Eso es exactamente lo mismo que quiero yo —Bruce vació el vaso de un tragó y lo dejó a un lado recargándose en el escritorio— Se llevaron a Clark. 

Los ojos azules de Barry se abrieron con inmensurable sorpresa. 

—Escucha, Barry. Sabes que Jordan nunca ha sido de mi especial agrado. Siempre creí que el sujeto era demasiado volátil. Nunca he confiado en él y mis pensamientos se han visto justificados hoy—Hizo una pausa como si estuviera afilando el cuchillo con el que pensaba apuñalar el corazón de Barry— Él ayudó a los rebeldes a llevarse a Clark. Todo este tiempo, Hal te ha estado utilizando para obtener información y filtrarla. 

Barry se sintió mareado, su tez adquirió una palidez cetrina y más que sentarse, se desplomó sobre una de las sillas. Negó en silencio, con los ojos clavados en Bruce, buscando en aquel rostro una pista que revelara que aquellas palabras eran una mentira. Pero no encontró nada, así que volvió a negar, mientras sentía el estómago revuelto— No, Hal nunca haría algo como eso. Él no es parte de la resistencia. 

Bruce no se precipitó, sirvió de nuevo otro trago de coñac y lo sostuvo por la boca del vaso para evitar que el calor de su mano entibiara la bebida.  
—Necesito que hables con él y que, sin importar las formas que debas emplear. Consigas que te diga a dónde se llevaron a Clark. 

—Hal nunca…

—Ese hombre no te ama, Barry. Es un alfa que se ha negado a la domesticación —El gesto de Barry se descompuso en muda sorpresa. Y Bruce aprovechó esa brecha para seguir hundiendo el cuchillo— Por favor, no me mires como si esto realmente te resultara una sorpresa. Sé que dejaste de administrar las dosis de Jordan hace más de un año y estoy seguro que lo hiciste porque él te lo pidió ¿No es así? 

Un trémulo gesto de Barry, fue lo único que Bruce necesitó para saber que la respuesta era “si”. 

La mente de Barry era un torbellino que no difería entre pensamientos y emociones. Los recuerdos, la incertidumbre, el miedo, la angustia y la inseguridad, formaban una maligna amalgama que estaba envenenándolo. Las palabras de Bruce tenían sentido, el comportamiento de Hal siempre había sido muy esclarecedor respecto al desprecio que sentía por el collar de castigo. Barry recordaba la manera dulce en que Hal lo había convencido de dejar de administrarle la dosis, eso le dolía. Le dolía saber que Bruce tenía razón. Después de todo, él nunca había sido especialmente popular, carismático o sobre saliente y un día, casi por coincidencia. Hal Jordan, un exitoso piloto militar, se había fijado en él. 

Y todo había sido demasiado perfecto, se habían casado casi de inmediato. Como si Hal hubiera estado desesperado por llegar al altar a su lado. Como si Hal no fuera la clase de alfa que tenía la agenda llena con el número de un montón de omegas a su disposición. Y lo había elegido a él, al nerd que aún usaba corbatilla de moño para ir a la oficina. 

Barry se quebró, se hundió en el sofá y tapó su rostro con las manos para frotar de forma furiosa las lágrimas que insistían en escapar. 

—Bruce… —Barry tenía la voz hecha astillas— Yo… no puedo ayudarte esta vez. No puedo confrontarlo. ¿Y si es inocente? ¿Y si actuó bajo coacción? —La esperanza era una pálida luz en sus ojos azules.   
— Sé que estás desesperado por creer que Jordan es inocente. Pero los hechos hablan por sí mismos Barry. ¿No te parece demasiado extraño que justo después de que reorganizaste las rutas de entregas, los rebeldes sabían exactamente cuál vehículo transportaba el CDC? 

Barry estaba teniendo una lucha interna. Su razón libraba una cruenta batalla contra su corazón. Su desesperación se reflejaba en su comportamiento errático y atribulado. Estaba intentado mantener la fe en Hal Jordan. Y de pronto, uno de sus gestos llamó poderosamente la atención de Bruce. 

 

El omega de rubios cabellos, había pasado de un inquieto jugueteo de sus manos a un tierno abrazo protector sobre su vientre. 

El vaso de coñac resbaló de los dedos de Bruce y se hizo pedazos contra el suelo. 

— ¿Estás…? —Miró con elocuencia hacía su regazo.

Barry levantó el rostro, se mordió el labio inferior con saña para que el dolor lo ayudará a controlarse y asintió de forma lenta y miserable— Sí.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

— Un mes…

— ¿Jordan lo sabe?

Barry negó y ahogó un sollozo.

— Mierda —Bruce echó la cabeza hacía atrás y suspiró. Aquello cambiaba las cosas. Lo cambiaba todo. No quería destruir la vida de nadie, pero él no era responsable de las acciones de Hal Jordan. El piloto se había jodido a sí mismo. 

— Déjame verlo —Barry se limpió las lágrimas y se puso en pie —Si consigo que me diga a dónde se llevaron a Clark. ¿Lo dejarás ir sin represalias? 

— Si, no me interesa retenerlo. Lo único que deseo es la información —Bruce siguió a Barry hacía la puerta. Pero cuando el rubio iba a abrirla, le detuvo la mano con la suya— Lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto. 

Y aquello, era verdad.   
-:-

 

Cuando Hal escuchó a alguien entrar en la habitación donde lo retenían, se tensó y sintió el impulso de ponerse en pie. Pero no podía. Estaba sentado en una silla angosta e incómoda, tenía las manos inmovilizadas detrás y tampoco había hecho ningún intento por escapar. No deseaba hacerlo, porque quería ver a Barry, el problema era que, en el momento en que Barry apareció frente a él, Hal deseó no estar ahí. 

Una bofetada resonó por la habitación. El ardor se extendió por toda la mejilla de Hal y cuando el fuego del dolor desapareció, quedó presente esa extraña sensación de entumecimiento. 

— Hola, cariño —Hal sonrió de circunstancias mirando a Barry sobarse la mano con la que lo había golpeado.

—Tu cinismo me enferma. ¿Por qué diablos estás sonriendo? — Barry resopló. Su tensión arterial debía estar por las nubes. Le latía el corazón como si fuera una bomba de tiempo— ¿Tienes idea del lio en el que estás metido? Estás hasta el cuello de problemas, Harold. 

Hal intentó no volver a sonreír, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su sonrisa natural se ensanchó y sus ojos devoraban con emoción la imagen de Barry frente a él.

— ¿¡Por qué estás sonriendo!? —Barry levantó la mano listo para volver a golpearlo. Pero la respuesta de Hal lo desarmó.  
— Creí que no iba a volver a verte nunca… y aquí estás. No puedo evitar sonreír. Perdóname. 

Barry sintió que iba a romper a llorar otra vez. No podía odiarlo, no importaba si aquel hombre era culpable o no, no podía sentir nada más que amor por él.

—Acércate Bar… dame un beso. 

Barry negó manteniendo la distancia— Hal, escucha, necesito que me digas a dónde se llevaron a Clark. Si me lo dices, nos iremos a casa.

Por primera vez, los ojos de Hal se enfriaron y se alejaron de él— No tengo idea de quién es Clark. 

Barry apretó los puños, pero se acercó a su esposo y le acarició los cabellos castaños creando surcos entre ellos con sus dedos lastimados. 

—Por favor, deja de hacerte el héroe. La resistencia no es…—Buscó las palabras correctas—No representa ninguna causa justa y honorable. No son más que un grupo de rebeldes, estás a un paso de ser un grupo de terroristas y… yo estoy tratando de mantener la fe en ti. Pero no me das ninguna prueba con la que pueda mantenerla. 

—La fe, deja de serlo cuando necesitas pruebas. La fe debe ser ciega, Barry —Hal buscó más contacto con aquella mano, pero Barry se alejó de él. 

— ¿Quieres que sea más ciego de lo que lo he sido hasta ahora? —Barry negó sin poder creer que Hal mantuviera aquella postura— ¿Ahora vas a darme lecciones de teología? ¿Realmente no sientes ni un poco de culpa por haberme engañado durante todo este tiempo? ¡Me usaste Hal!

Hal bajó la mirada, le destrozaba ver a Barry y al mismo tiempo, solo anhelaba poder grabarse su precioso rostro a fuego debajo de los parpados, para poder verlo cuando se lo llevaran lejos de él.   
— Dime a dónde se llevaron a Clark y volveremos a casa… nos olvidaremos de todo esto —Barry suplicó. 

—No sé quién es Clark. 

— ¡El hombre al que ayudaste a secuestrar!

Hal se sintió confundido. Algo no tenía lógica en lo que Barry estaba diciendo— ¿Te refieres al chico del laboratorio? —Sí, aquello era prácticamente una confesión, pero Hal estaba dispuesto a pudrirse en una celda o morir en un interrogatorio, antes que decir cualquier cosa que pusiera en riesgo la resistencia. 

Y Barry pareció adivinarlo, porque su semblante cambió. Pasó de la desesperación a una tristeza demoledora. 

—No tienes idea de lo que has hecho… la resistencia…

—La resistencia es lo único que impide que Bruce Wayne tome el control del mundo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Sé que eres amigo de ese demente desde hace años, pero cuando Bruce creó el collar de castigo no lo hizo por la búsqueda de un mundo con más igualdad entre las castas. Lo hizo solo con la intención de quitarle el poder a los alfas para poder tomarlo él —Hal se sacudió un poco en la silla— ¿Por qué no eres capaz de verlo Barry? Quiere convertirnos en perros serviciales, ha hecho que los alfas domesticados cacen a los que considera insurrectos. Si el CDC es una vacuna, debería ser voluntario ¡Pero no lo es! Porque ese desgraciado es un enfermo de poder que solo quiere ver el mundo a sus pies. 

Barry parpadeó confundido y de manera totalmente inesperada, comenzó a reír. 

Hal sintió que un terrible calo frio lo atravesaba de pies a cabeza. 

— Hal… Todo lo que crees saber está mal —Barry lo miró de forma larga y sintió piedad. No solo por Hal, sino por él y por Bruce. Sintió piedad por todos los que habían quedado atrapados en aquel argumento de una mala novela de ciencia ficción— Bruce no creó el CDC. Lo hizo Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí este capítulo con mucho cariño para Marcydark, por haber leído todo esto usando el traductor de google. ;3; quisiera poder escribirte un mensaje en portugués, para poder agradecerte con más elocuencia.


	16. La bestia en él.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí comienza la historia de Clark Kent, un viaje por sus recuerdos.

Conner dejó caer con desgana la cuchara sobre la avena que le habían dado para desayunar. Su estómago estaba revuelto y se encontraba inapetente desde el momento en que habían escapado de la mansión Wayne y habían logrado reunirse con los hombres de silver fox que los habían evacuado de la costa para ponerlos a salvo. 

Honestamente, tenía que reconocer que estaba bastante perdido. Un día, su vida había sido una secuencia de reglas establecidas que obedecía sin problema con tal de continuar al lado del Dr. Drake, y al siguiente, estaba ahí, en medio de ningún lugar, en una base de la resistencia, al cuidado de un tal Silver Fox a quien ni siquiera le había visto la cara. Sumado a eso, estaba el hecho de que sus “salvadores” Jason y Dick, estaban recluidos en una habitación de apareamiento. 

 

Conner sabía que el omega había sido forzado a entrar en celo, por la abrumadora presencia del alfa salvaje que habían encontrado en la mansión Wayne. No era que el alfa hubiera deseado como tal, obligar al omega a entrar en su estro, sino que, el espécimen rezumaba tal poder que parecía haber alterado el ciclo hormonal de Dick.   
— Espécimen — Conner suspiró al repetir la palabra. Tim se había referido de aquella manera a él, la última vez que habían tenido una discusión— Maldita sea — Renunciando totalmente a la idea de tomar algún alimento, alejó el tazón con una mano y apretó el puño de la otra. 

Pensar en Tim lo ponía inquieto. El Dr. Drake consumía sus pensamientos, su recuerdo minaba su espíritu. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía verlo fuera del elevador, con las puertas cerrándose, sonriendo y deseándole suerte. 

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto que dolía. Y no podía dejar de pensar que en realidad lo que más deseaba no era su libertad, sino, a su dulce doctor. 

— Oye, si ya terminaste de desayunar, Silver quiere verte. 

Un alfa joven le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio el comunicado. Conner se levantó tratando de recomponer un poco sus emociones y pensamientos. 

Lo guiaron de una bodega a otra. 

Conner y compañía habían llegado de noche a aquel refugio, pero aún en la noche, se había percatado de suficientes detalles como para darse cuenta de que estaban en una especie de base militar que había sido abandonada. Cuando los habían recogido en la costa, los habían transportado en helicóptero hasta aquella zona. 

Ahora, Conner sabía que estaba en una isla. 

 

— Sube — El alfa le ofreció el lado libre de un jeep. 

Conner se trepó en él sin mayor problema. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba sin alimentarse, no se sentía debilitado en lo absoluto. 

— Soy Jaime Reyes— El adolescente se presentó y puso en marcha el vehículo — ¿Es cierto que te salvaron de un laboratorio donde experimentaban contigo?   
Conner asintió en silencio sin querer obviar la información respecto a que no experimentaban con él. Él era el experimento. 

— ¡Que jodido! Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte amigo, aquí estarás a salvo. En la resistencia somos una familia ¿sabes? —Jaime no ponía mucha atención sobre el camino pero parecía saber exactamente donde dar vuelta o donde frenar. 

— ¿Cómo es posible que nadie haya notado que hay toda una isla llena de los miembros de la resistencia? — Conner decidió aprovechar el hecho de que Jaime parecía dispuesto a dar mucha información. 

— Bueno —Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa— La isla no está llena, en realidad ocupamos solo la base y tenemos tecnología anti satelital. Además la mayoría de nuestros activos están en la ciudad, nosotros somos el apoyo, la parte táctica y médica. Wayne y Queen son extremadamente poderosos, ir en contra de la domesticación requiere mucho más que un grupo de rebeldes que se reúnen en un sótano. 

 

Conner asintió pensativo. Para él, que había pasado toda su vida dentro de un laboratorio, cualquier información resultaba novedosa y tan necesaria como agua en un desierto. 

 

El mundo no era un lugar tan simple como había imaginado. 

 

— ¿Por qué quiere verme Silver? —Se dio cuenta que estaban llegando a lo que parecía ser un hangar en mejor estado que el resto de las instalaciones. 

— No lo sé, amigo. Por lo general Silver no le explica sus motivos ni deseos a nadie, excepto a su omega. Pero su omega da más miedo que Silver, así que… 

Jaime se echó a reír y detuvo el auto de forma abrupta frente a la puerta del hangar. 

Conner lo miró esperando que bajará junto con él, pero Jaime no se movió de su lugar. Así que, comprendió que tenía que hacer el resto del camino solo.   
— Dicen que el otro sujeto que llegó con ustedes, ya despertó. Y dicen que ha estado dando un montón de problemas. 

— Tendré cuidado —Respondió con simpleza, pero sintió crecer la inquietud en su estómago. Todavía recordaba la manera ridícula en que Jason y él habían sido reducidos como cachorros, por el alfa de la mansión Wayne. 

— Suerte — Jaime Reyes le dio la vuelta al jeep y se marchó. 

 

Conner entró en el hangar, las puertas estaban abiertas. Había personas trabajando en sus propios asuntos que, mayormente se trataba de servicio mecánico. Sus ojos fueron atraídos por una mesa llena de armamento, pero no pudo concentrarse demasiado en ella porque un hombre joven, rubio y con el ceño fruncido, se atravesó en su campo de visión. 

— ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? No estamos aquí para tener un día de campo y darte un recorrido guiado. 

Conner pestañeó confuso— ¿Silver?

— Claro que no, idiota. Yo soy Zoom. 

Conner no pudo retener el impulso de rodar los ojos. ¿Acaso nadie, además de Jaime, usaba su verdadero nombre en aquel lugar? Además ¿quién diablos era Zoom?

Conner olfateó el aire y percibió su casta. 

— Omega. 

Zoom remarcó con firmeza las arrugas entre sus cejas para dejar en claro su disgusto.

— Un omega que podría hacerte su perra, yo recomiendo encarecidamente que te mantengas lejos de él. 

Un hombre se acercó a ellos con paso tranquilo. Estaba sonriendo con calma, su cabello plateado no era a causa de la vejez, se notaba en excelente condición física. Sin duda, aquel era Silver. 

— ¿Estás intimidando a nuestro invitado? —Silver abrazó a Zoom desde atrás y le dejó un beso detrás de la oreja mientras que, sin importarle estar siendo observado, presionó su pelvis contra el trasero del omega. 

Zoom emitió un siseo de advertencia ante el contacto, a Conner le pareció que en cualquier momento iba a voltearse para morder la cara de Silver, pero en cambio, el rubio se giró en sus brazos y buscó sus labios, no con la intención de morderlos, sino, con el bien logrado deseo de enredarse en un beso explícito y muy húmedo. 

Conner desvió la mirada y sintió su cara arder. Por suerte, Silver parecía tener un autodominio soberbio porque, aunque correspondió con evidente placer, no tardó demasiado en alejar a su omega y romper el contacto.

Zoom no pareció enfadado en lo absoluto, simplemente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dedicó a Conner una mirada que, de haber podido matar, él ya hubiera estado en proceso de descomposición. 

— Soy Slade, pero todo el mundo aquí me llama Silver. Estoy a cargo de esta sección de la resistencia. Jason Todd me contó lo que pasó con renegado, tenemos algunos hombres tratando de averiguar si hay alguna forma de recuperarlo, pero una vez que Wayne atrapa algo, o lo hace suyo o lo extermina — Estiró una mano, tomó la de Conner y la estrechó— Perdona, toda esta información debe ser muy confusa para ti. 

— Todo el mundo debe ser muy confuso para él. Es un experimento — Zoom le dedicó una sonrisa fría y desdeñosa. 

¿Qué diablos pasaba con aquel sujeto? 

Conner se vio obligado a recordar la posición en la que se encontraba. Las únicas dos personas que conocía ahí, estaban momentáneamente fuera de servicio. Su relación con la resistencia básicamente no existía, exceptuando el hecho de que lo habían ayudado a salir del laboratorio. Pero, además de eso, no tenía ningún vínculo con nadie. Así que, lo más inteligente, era reprimir el impulso de darle un puñetazo en el centro de su bonita cara a aquel omega. Sin duda, Silver no se tomaría nada bien su acción. 

De nuevo, estaba echando de menos a Tim. 

— ¿No estás sorprendido por el hecho de que sepamos que estabas en ese labotario en calidad de producto? — Silver lo miró a los ojos. 

Conner negó— Dick me habló un poco al respecto, además, sé que la infiltración fue específicamente para sacarme de ahí, aunque más que “liberarme” creo que simplemente buscan darme un uso diferente ¿no?

— Al menos sabe que es una herramienta — Zoom concedió, antes de que Silver lo hiciera callar poniéndole dos dedos sobre los labios. 

— Ven, Conner. Será mejor que charlemos en otro lugar. 

 

Sin tener otra opción a la cual recurrir. Conner se dejó guiar. 

No apreció en lo absoluto, el hecho de que Zoom fuera parte de la comitiva, pero de nuevo, no estaba en posición de quejarse. Caminaron en silencio hasta una de las alas del hangar, ahí, dos puertas metálicas se abrieron para ellos y Conner sintió un soplo agradable de aire frío. 

Sus pasos hicieron eco por un pasillo que estaba prácticamente desolado y en determinado momento, Slade abrió una puerta individual y lo invitó a entrar en la habitación. 

Zoom encendió las luces. Conner se sintió deslumbrado un par de segundos pero sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la nueva fuente de iluminación. 

La habitación en la que estaban no tenía nada de agradable, tampoco parecía ser usada mucho. Estaba medio vacía, había una mesa grande y de acero en el centro pero no había ninguna silla alrededor que pudieran usar. Eso no fue un impedimento para Zoom que se deslizó con elegancia y se sentó sobre la superficie pulida. 

 

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — Conner se sentía inquieto. 

 

— Una sala de observación — Silver descubrió un teclado digital, presionó una secuencia de números y una de las paredes comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, dejando en claro que no era una pared, sino una placa de plomo detrás de la que había una nueva barrera— Nosotros estamos en el lugar de los observadores y el amigo que ustedes trajeron, está del lado de lo que solía ser un almacén de explosivos y otros productos volátiles. El que haya decidido recluirlo ahí, no es más que una dulce ironía tomando en cuenta la naturaleza de su carácter. 

Conner percibió la manera casi sutil en que Silver se tocaba una pierna. Sin duda, ya había tenido un encuentro cara a cara con el alfa de la mansión Wayne.

— Tu presencia con nosotros es invaluable. Sabes que en tu sangre se encuentra lo que necesitamos para inmunizar a la casta alfa del CDC. Pero, de acuerdo al breve reporte proporcionado por Todd. Tú los llevaste a la boca del lobo directo a este sujeto. 

 

Slade golpeó suavemente un rectángulo transparente a través del que se podía ver hacia la nueva zona de reclusión de Clark. 

— ¿Quién es él? O quizá la pregunta correcta es ¿qué es él? 

En lugar de responder, Conner se acercó con cuidado al espacio para mirar. Su corazón latió con fuerza, su ritmo se aceleró, el simple recuerdo de aquella bestia le traía una poderosa descarga de adrenalina a la sangre. Con solo proponerse recordar, podía percibir de nuevo, con fuerza y claridad aquel aroma profundo que gritaba “poder”. Se asomó y lo miró. 

 

Clark estaba de píe en el centro de su nueva celda. No se movía en lo absoluto, parecía una estatua gloriosa e imponente. Lo rodeaba el halo salvaje que parecía oscurecer el ambiente a su alrededor. De pronto, alzó la mirada y la clavó en él. 

Conner retrocedió, asustado. 

Silver no se burló de su reacción, pero Zoom le dedicó una sonrisita de lado, cargada de acidez. — Queda claro que no son amigos. 

Conner gruñó un poco mientras se recomponía. 

— No sé quién es él ni qué es — No quiso volver a mirar. No estaba listo para tener un encuentro cara a cara con el alfa que le había quebrado la nariz. 

Silver asintió comprensivo y Conner sintió que el gesto era falso. 

— ¿Por qué hiciste que Todd y Grayson fueran a la mansión de Bruce Wayne? 

— Yo no hice que fueran —Acotó con firmeza— Todo lo que hice fue informarles que, la última vez que vi a Bruce Wayne, había un aroma extraño manando de él, un aroma de alfa. Se supone que el tipo no tiene un alfa ¿no? Me pareció extraño. Los omegas no huelen a tanto poder, ni siquiera él. 

— ¿Y qué pasó después? 

— ¿No se lo dijo, Jason? —Comenzaba a sentirse irritado. 

— Claro que me lo dijo, pero me gustaría escuchar tu versión. Creo que tener más de un punto de vista, permite crear una perspectiva más amplia. 

Conner comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. La mirada de Zoom lo estaba volviendo loco. Aquel rubio era bonito pero lo encontraba muy desagradable.   
— Llegamos a la casa de Bruce Wayne pensando que podría estar ocultando algo. El aroma de ese alfa — Señaló hacia donde estaba Clark— se podía percibir por toda la casa, fue evidente que afectó a Dick de inmediato. Jason quería que nos fuéramos, pero el aroma era enloquecedor, extraño… olía como el peligro ¿sabe? Así que subimos al primer piso y el aroma se hizo más crudo, más intoxicaste. Supongo que fue mi culpa dejarlo en libertad — Se encogió de hombros— No creí que encontraríamos… eso — Se lamentó por estar refiriendo a otra persona de la manera en que muchos científicos se referían a él. 

Zoom bajó de la mesa donde había estado cómodamente sentado. Conner apenas y se percató de que estaba frente a él. El rubio se movía muy rápido. 

Con descaro, el omega pegó su nariz a su cuello y olfateó. Conner se tensó, cada vez era más difícil reprimir sus impulsos de rechazo. 

— Tú hueles como ese alfa. 

— No, no huelo como él. Esa cosa huele como un asesino. Yo no — A pesar de sus palabras, no podía negar que el mismo había sentido cierta familiaridad entre ambos. 

— Gracias por la información. Conner —Slade se acercó y apartó a Zoom manteniéndolo a su lado, rodeando su cintura con un brazo. 

— ¿Qué van a hacer con él?

— No lo sabemos aún, intentamos dialogar y obtuvimos un par de agentes con huesos rotos. Luego trató de escapar y apenas y pudimos contenerlo. No quería recluirlo, pero de momento no hay otra opción. Nuestro primer paso es averiguar quién es. Ya estamos buscándolo en una base de datos. 

Conner asintió, no le agradaba Clark, pero le agradaba aún menos ver a una persona sin libertad. 

 

Cuando Conner salió del hangar de Silver, le ofrecieron llevarlo de vuelta a los cuarteles centrales en otro vehículo pero él prefirió caminar. El sol radiaba inclemente y fuerte sobre su cabeza, el calor le hacía sentir su toque sobre la piel. Era tibio y agradable, como los dedos de Tim. 

 

-:-

 

— Tengo sed… — Dick se removió, abrió de nuevo los ojos de pupilas dilatadas y trató de escapar del abrazo de Jason. 

La habitación tenía un aroma fuerte a sexo, estaba caldeada y en semi penumbras. 

— Jay, amor. Abre los ojos — Dick lo sacudió un poco pero el alfa parecía estar exhausto— Jason Todd — Lo llamó con voz más firme y como aquello tampoco funcionó, levantó una de las manos del alfa y le mordió un dedo. 

— ¡Ouch! ¡Hey! — Los ojos verdes del alfa se abrieron de inmediato ante el pinchazo de dolor y se clavaron en el omega con reproche. Hasta que Jason fue consciente de que Dick, volvía a ser Dick. Eso le hizo suspirar y sonreír — Estás de vuelta. 

— Y estoy sediento — Grayson se rio, se abrazó de su alfa y enterró la cara en su pecho para frotarse contra él. El aroma de aquel cuerpo era delicioso— A veces quisiera poder bañarme con tu sangre y vestirme con tu piel — Murmuró con voz afectada y anhelante. 

La risa de Jason hizo eco en la habitación— Tu romanticismo no tiene límites — Enterró los dedos entre su cabello y lo besó. 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo duró está vez? 

— Dos días, casi tres. 

Aquel no era el primer celo que pasaban juntos. 

— Perdóname Jay… cuando vi a ese alfa yo no…— Jason volvió a silenciarlo con un beso. 

— Estás aquí conmigo, eso es todo lo que importa. 

Sus cuerpos desnudos volvieron a buscarse uno al otro, en la apacible resiliencia que compartían. Sus gestos estaban llenos de ternura y amor. 

— Dios, no sabes cuánto te amo —La voz de Jason era profunda y franca. Estrechó a su omega entre sus brazos y quiso retenerlo ahí para siempre. A salvo.


	17. El cuento de la bestia

Preámbulo

— ¿Estás seguro de que está sedado? 

Clark sintió el ardor de la piel lacerada de sus muñecas y se removió lentamente al escuchar la voz extraña, acuosa y distante. 

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro, le puse una dosis que podría hacer dormir a una ballena. Ayúdame a moverlo, Silver quiere que lo llevemos afuera. 

De nuevo, Clark intentó abrir los ojos pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba siendo arrastrado fuera de su celda, lo sabía porque a pesar de no poder moverse se guiaba con su olfato. Gruñó con descontento y sintió como el total de sus ciento diez kilos de peso caían al suelo sin que él pudiera reaccionar lo suficiente. 

— ¡Idiota, aún está despierto!

Pero Clark no estaba despierto y tampoco estaba dormido. Estaba atrapado dentro de sí mismo, su vida se había convertido en un infierno cuando había decidido mudarse a Gótica, a veces, soñaba con eso. Con Bruce, con su boda, con su vida en la ciudad, cuando trabajaba junto a Barry Allen en un laboratorio. Había sido la mejor etapa de su vida y también la peor.

— Ponle otra dosis. 

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Eso lo mataría!

—No voy a tocar a esa cosa sino está sedado. 

— Silver nos va a arrancar el pellejo si algo le pasa. 

—Mira el tamaño de los colmillos de este sujeto, prefiero enfrentarme a Silver que a él. Dale otra dosis. 

El instinto de Clark le hizo luchar contra el mareo y la debilidad, intentó levantarse, con los brazos y las piernas temblorosas, logró ponerse a gatas, pero entonces, sintió un nuevo pinchazo en el cuello y volvió a caer contra el suelo. La inconsciencia lo estaba arrastrando y mientras perdía la fuerza de cada uno de sus músculos, una extraña paz lo invadió, una igual a la del día en que volvió a ver a Bruce Wayne años después del verano en Kansas. 

 

Parte I

Aquella ciudad era toda cielos encapotados, noches lluviosas y calles laberínticas. Sus enormes edificios se alzaban con su arquitectura gótica pretendiendo tocar el cielo. Había ciertos callejones y zonas que era mejor evitar. El puerto de la bahía siempre daba la bienvenida a embarcaciones comerciales y jates de lujo, la sociedad de Gótica vivía bajo una clara división de clases sociales, más al centro, la decadencia se retraía y dejaba a la vista zonas de atractivo turístico, hoteles lujosos, espacios recreativos tan bellos y nuevos que parecían más parte de Metrópolis que de Gótica. 

Lo primero que Clark había escuchado al llegar, era que la enorme catedral central había sido construida hacía más de cien años por las ilustres familias Wayne y Kane. Los Kane, también eran responsables de la fundación del asilo Arkham mientras que los Wayne con el paso del tiempo habían obedecido a unos ideales más progresistas, avocándose en proyectos comerciales y sociales que habían convertido a la familia en uno de los pilares de la ciudad. 

En un recorrido turístico, el nombre de Bruce Wayne podía ser escuchado al menos una docena de veces. El príncipe de Gótica era la manzana dorada más codiciada, a sus veinticuatro años, perfilaba como el omega más codiciado de la nación. Se sabía que, cuando Thomas Wayne había sido asesinado, las acciones de las industrias Wayne se habían desplomado, un heredero omega no representaba ningún beneficio ni seguridad para la compañía, cuando Bruce fuera mordido por un alfa, se convertiría en una perra complaciente y como tal, probablemente cedería todo su imperio al afortunado que lo anudara cada noche. 

Clark odiaba escuchar y leer aquel tipo de comentarios todo el tiempo. Aquella ciudad parecía sostenerse solo de aquellas habladurías. Como si todo el destino del mundo dependiera de a quién decidiera Bruce Wayne meter en su cama. 

— Despierta, big blue. 

Un chasquido de dedos frente a su cara, le hizo salir de su ensoñación. Barry le dedicó una mirada curiosa, adornada con una sonrisa.

— ¿Fantaseando con Kansas otra vez? 

El pequeño departamento compartido estaba inundado de aroma a pancakes. En la televisión un agradable muchacho pelirrojo daba los pronósticos del clima. Barry frunció el ceño al mirar la pantalla y derramó una cascada de miel sobre su desayuno. 

— Te apuesto a que es un omega. 

Clark se obligó a reconectarse con su entorno, sujetó una taza llena de café caliente y se la llevó a la boca para darle un sorbo antes de hablar.

— ¿Quién es un omega? 

— El chico del clima —Barry gruñó la respuesta con la boca medio llena y consiguió que Clark soltará una pequeña risa. — Hablo en serio, ese trabajo es profundamente discriminativo, siempre se lo dan a los omegas, como si los alfas fueran a ser menos alfas por hablar de precipitaciones y humedad en el ambiente. 

Clark negó con los ojos chispeantes de diversión. Alcanzó un pan tostado, lo untó de mantequilla y le dio una buena mordida. Barry Allen era el mejor compañero de vivienda que pudiera desear, era ordenado, responsable, considerado y honesto. Además, era su compañero de trabajo: 

Con veintitrés años cumplidos, Clark Kent era un graduado con honores de la universidad de Metropolis. Su título como biotecnologo lo sorprendía incluso a sí mismo. Durante mucho tiempo había sentido cierta fascinación con la crónica narrativa, durante su juventud había escrito un par de reportajes que habían sido publicados en la gaceta de Smallville. Por un tiempo, su enfoque sobre su vida profesional futura había estado dirigido a la escritura informativa, la narrativa e incluso había experimentado con un poco de poesía. Poesía para un muchacho pálido de ojos grises, que había sido su primer amor en un campo de girasoles. Pero, al pasar los años se había convencido a si mismo de que necesitaba dedicarse a algo que cumpliera sus sueños de lograr algo que mejorara el mundo. La medicina había sido su primera opción, pero después la biotecnología lo había fascinado y, para cuando se replanteaba de nuevo el camino de su futuro, ya estaba graduándose y consiguiendo un empleo en una sucursal Biotec-Wayne.   
Nunca iba a mentirse a sí mismo ni encontraba sentido alguno en negar que, sus ambiciones siempre habían estado dirigidas por el recuerdo de Bruce. Su breve verano en Kansas había sido suficiente para que Clark se enamorara sin remedio de aquel omega que, un día, había desaparecido de la misma forma en que había llegado. 

Ni siquiera se había despedido. 

Su corazón se rompió al encontrar deshabitada la casa de veraneo de los Wayne.

Y que trágico había sido el final de su verano. Ingenuamente había pensado que Bruce se quedaría una larga temporada, quizá para siempre. También se le metió en la cabeza, la idea de que el omega estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por él. Eran pensamientos de los que no había sido consciente hasta el día en que Bruce se marchó. 

Desde luego que el príncipe de Gótica nunca había sentido nada por él, en realidad, Martha, su madre, dedicó muchas horas a tener largas charlas con él para recordarle que, el asunto del campo de girasoles no había sido más que un accidente y en esas charlas, siempre procuraba mencionar lo afortunados que eran por el hecho de que el señor Pennyworth nunca había decidido proceder legalmente ante aquello que podrían haber calificado como violación. Y no solo aquello, al final de aquel año, en plena navidad, habían recibido en casa las escrituras notariadas de los terrenos que habían estado en disputa entre los Kent y los Wayne. 

Martha se había puesto muy contenta, pero Clark solo había sentido una desazón enorme. Aquellos papeles eran como una realización de que cualquier cosa que Bruce Wayne hubiera tenido que ver con él, se había acabado. 

Por supuesto que estaba siendo demasiado dramático, por aquel entonces era un adolescente melodramático que sentía que la vida se le acababa con la partida de Bruce. Pero, con el tiempo, Clark había comenzado a aceptar las circunstancias. Si bien, era el alfa que había hundido los colmillos y algo más, en el omega más deseado de la nación, aquello, tal como su madre le decía, no había significado nada. Su marca ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente firme para enlazarse con el omega. Y estaba seguro que, con el tiempo, el rastro de sus colmillos había desaparecido por completo. 

— De nuevo te fuiste, Clark —Barry resopló, le arrebató el pan tostado con mantequilla y dio buena cuenta de él— Llevas días así. Y no quiero tener que recordarte que es peligroso andar por las calles de Gótica con la mente en las nubes. Sabes que los carteristas adoran a las presas como tú y no puedes seguir dejándote robar, así que, aterriza los pensamientos, amigo. 

— Lo lamento —, compuso un gesto avergonzado— estoy nervioso por la gala. —Barry ya estaba comenzando a levantar los platos de la mesa y Clark se movió para ayudarle. — ¿De verdad, Bruce Wayne va a dar el discurso de apertura? 

Barry respondió con un sonido que era una afirmación, no parecía muy interesado en el tema— No es la gran cosa, ni es tan impresionante como parece. Lo he visto antes, es muy guapo pero terriblemente distante y frío. Supongo que eso pasa cuando eres el omega más acosado de la nación. Todo mundo quiere poner su mordida en él, eso es asqueroso, no les interesa él, les interesa su corona. 

Clark guardó la miel en la alacena y suspiró ante las palabras del rubio. Desde que se había enterado que tendría la posibilidad de ver nuevamente a Bruce, pasaba los días con la mente llena de pensamientos inquietantes. 

¿Bruce lo recordaría? Tenía que hacerlo.

— Oye —, Barry se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro— No sé qué ocurre contigo, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿cierto? 

— Lo sé, gracias Barry. 

Cuando el omega le dio un abrazo inesperado, Clark deseó poder contarle sobre su historia con Bruce Wayne. Pero la alarma del reloj de Barry sonó. Iban tarde al trabajo. 

 

Parte ll

El palacio de las mil luces se asentaba en el distrito sur de la ciudad, su composición arquitectónica tenía una enorme influencia art deco. Bruce lo había visitado infinidad de veces desde que era un niño y a la muerte de sus padres, se había llevado una enorme sorpresa al saber que el emblemático edificio, que antiguamente fuera una casa de ópera, pertenecía al patrimonio familiar Wayne. 

Después de los jardines, tres enormes arcos blancos daban la bienvenida en la entrada. El suelo del recinto era de mármol blanco e inmaculado, sin una sola veta que lo empañara, le llamaban el palacio de las mil luces por el techo del recibidor principal, este, estaba plagado de pequeñas lámparas colgantes y cristalinas, todas, encendidas al unísono, daban la impresión de un montón de diamantes titilantes que se precipitaban hacía abajo sin terminar nunca de caer. El efecto óptico era bellísimo y sin importar cuantas veces lo visitara, Bruce siempre se recreaba en aquel detalle. 

— Fue muy inteligente llegar antes que la prensa—, Oliver Queen sonrió para él —Por la noche estarán parados allá afuera esperando verte hacer tu llegada triunfal y se llevarán una terrible decepción cuando sepan que ya estás dentro. La verdad es que se lo merecen.

Sin responder a sus palabras, Bruce comenzó a caminar. Alfred iba detrás de ellos llevando una maleta donde sin duda llevaba lo necesario para que el príncipe de Gótica luciera deslumbrante para la gala. 

Desde hacía muchos años, Oliver no se ofendía ante la falta de respuesta de Bruce. En realidad, le fascinaba el reto que suponía acercarse a él. La pequeña comitiva anduvo por escaleras y pasillos con los que ya estaban familiarizados y llegaron a una habitación que, antaño, servía para hospedar a huéspedes distinguidos que necesitaban alojamiento discreto o incluso secreto. 

— Muy conveniente —Bruce habló consigo mismo mientras se quitaba el sacó y lo dejaba sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones estilo reina Ana.

— ¿Pasaremos la noche aquí, señor? —Alfred dedicó una mirada apreciativa al lugar, sus ojos, inteligentemente comenzaban a identificar las cosas de las que tenía que encargarse, como llenar la jarra de agua al lado de la cama, asegurarse de que el ventanal doble permaneciera cerrado sin acceso al balcón para evitar paparazzis, colocar dispensarios de los objetos de uso común de Bruce en el baño como su colonia, la crema de afeitar y otros menesteres. 

— Aún no lo he decidido — Bruce se sacó la corbata, se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa y respiró con alivio— Odio estos eventos. 

— Odias todos los eventos, amor. —Oliver se acercó y le pasó las manos por el cabello peinándoselo hacía atrás. Bruce se dejó hacer.

— Iré al cuarto contiguo, señor —Alfred tomó la maleta y sin necesidad de salir de la habitación, solo tuvo que hacer uso de la puerta que comunicaba aquel cuarto con uno más pequeño pero igualmente cómodo. 

Cuando Alfred los dejó solos, Oliver intentó hacer su movimiento, buscó la boca de Bruce que se quedó impasible bajo sus labios que buscaban, en vano, arrancarle una respuesta. Así que, al no obtener ni el indicio de una caricia de aquella boca fría, Oliver le dejó una mordida en el labio inferior. 

— Eres un aburrido. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Soy un beta, no represento ningún peligro para ti ¿no? Por eso me usas en tus celos. 

Ningún rubor subió a las mejillas de Bruce, en cambio sonrió con una breve expresión de desfachatez. 

— Te gusta la manera en que te uso — Se limpió el labio inferior con el pulgar y se movió por el cuarto hasta encontrar que, agradablemente, habían obedecido a su petición de llenar la licorera de cristal con un buen whisky— De verdad odio estas cosas, Oliver. La prensa, las personas, todo ese desfile de sonrisas falsas y desde luego…

— Los alfas.   
Bruce tensó los hombros y apretó la mandíbula, deteniéndose a la mitad de lo que hacía, con la licorera de cristal, abierta en sus manos. 

— Si—, concedió más que aceptar— los alfas. 

Cada vez que Bruce hacía una aparición pública, rondaba en el ambiente cierta tensión hostil que provenía de cada alfa presente que tuviera alguna intensión de cortejarlo. Era algo insoportablemente ridículo. Ser un omega ya era fastidioso por sí mismo, pero ser un omega heredero de una incalculable fortuna, bueno, eso era puro ensañamiento del destino. 

— Yo voy a cuidarte, amor —Oliver le quitó la licorera de las manos y volvió a dejarla en la mesilla francesa— Sabes que haría, cualquier cosa por ti —se colocó frente a él y volvió a buscar sus labios. 

Bruce sintió que su respiración se mezclaba con la de Ollie. No tenía pensado corresponder a su beso pero, al verlo de cerca, pudo notar que aún quedaba una ligerísima marca morada alrededor de uno de los ojos del beta. 

Oliver era impulsivo e irreverente, pero era su amigo. El único amigo que había tenido durante toda su vida. Y en su último viaje juntos, Oliver, el inofensivo beta, se había metido en una pelea con un alfa que le doblaba el tamaño solo para dejar en claro su posición al lado de Bruce. 

No es que Bruce fuera incapaz de defenderse, de hecho podría reducir a muchos alfas sin si quiera sudar, pero Oliver tenía metida la estúpida idea de que era su guardián y a veces, entre sus desavenencias, Bruce lo encontraba muy dulce, lejanamente le recordaba a un chico de Kansas. 

Así que, pensando en el chico de Kansas, correspondió a su beso.


	18. La gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los reencuentros a veces son dulces, otras veces son amargos y en algunas ocasiones, son tal como queremos que sean.

A pesar de los años, a Clark seguía sorprendiéndole el lujo excesivo. Cuando Barry y él entraron al palacio de las mil luces, quedó deslumbrado. La decoración era funcional y elegante, cada objeto metálico lanzaba un destello de recién pulido. El logo de la compañía Wayne se destacaba por todo el lugar, y la pieza central, era una maravillosa escultura en hielo al centro de una fuente de champaña. 

Clark soltó una risita— ¿Una fuente de champaña? Esto no parece muy del estilo de Bruce. 

Barry se estaba ajustando la corbatilla de su esmoquin— Compañero, ¿Cómo sabes cuál es el estilo de Bruce Wayne? ¿Fueron amigos de la infancia o algo? 

Clark aplastó en su mano, el delicado bocadillo que acababa de tomar de una charola. Su turbación se adivinó en su rostro y Barry le regaló una sonrisa confusa sin comprender su reacción. 

—Claro que no —Respondió tardíamente. Por suerte, Barry no pareció notarlo y no indagó más en la cuestión.

Aquella noche Barry no estaba muy concentrado, aunque siempre era un poco errático, su comportamiento desde que habían llegado, era el de una persona sumamente nerviosa. Y Clark sabía porque, por supuesto que lo sabía. Los nervios de Barry Allen tenían un nombre. 

“Hal Jordan” Condecorado piloto de la fuerza aérea. 

Clark nunca lo había visto cara a cara, pero Barry hablaba mucho de él, de cómo lo había conocido por accidente cuando ambos se habían quedado atrapados en un elevador. Según Barry, Hal Jordan era el hombre más divertido, encantador y guapo de todo el mundo. Y claro, era un alfa.   
— ¡Aquí vienen! —Barry pareció sufrir un pequeño espasmo mientras agarraba el brazo de Clark con una de sus manos. 

Aquella gala tenía por motivo, el festejo de dos grandes logros para la compañía Wayne y sus asociaciones con Ferris Air. Clark sabía que Hal era ahora el piloto insignia de Ferris Air, el hombre podía volar cualquier cosa a cualquier velocidad, altura o condición climática. No era de extrañar que, cuando el piloto hizo su entrada triunfal, la prensa del lobby se abalanzara sobre él y su bellísima acompañante. 

Barry, se levantó un poco sobre la punta de sus pies para tratar de ver a Hal a la distancia entre el grupo de reporteros. A pesar de que aquel día, en el elevador, habían intercambiado números, Barry nunca había reunido el valor para llamarlo y Hal tampoco había intentado ponerse en contacto con él. Claro, no es que hubiera pasado nada dentro de ese elevador, excepto el hecho de que Barry había caído perdida, irremediable y tontamente enamorado.  
Mientras Barry seguía parado sobre la punta de sus pies, intentando hacerse notar. El personal de seguridad hizo retroceder a los reporteros, y Hal se apresuró a poner una mano alrededor de la cintura de Carol Ferris para ayudarla a pasar la zona roja y entrar al salón de la recepción. 

Barry temblaba, un nudo de emoción le apretaba la garganta y le hacía difícil respirar. Hal lucía guapísimo, con su uniforme militar cayendo de forma estupenda sobre sus hombros anchos, la postura perfecta, la sonrisa gallarda y coqueta, la mirada chispeante, despejada, y el cabello, ¡Dios!, ese hermoso cabello castaño en el que Barry quería enterrar los dedos. 

Tuvo que parpadear, porque si no lo hacía, iba a tener un fallo neuronal. 

—Ha…

Y de pronto, la emoción se transformó en confusión y la confusión en miseria. 

Clark pudo ver exactamente como la ola de sentimientos transformaba el rostro de su amigo. Jordan había pasado justo a un paso de distancia de Barry sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada, en cambio, el alfa estaba volcando todas sus atenciones sobre Carol, conduciéndola a una mesa bellamente decorada, saludando a otras personas en el camino, pero no a Barry Allen. 

— Quizá no te vio —Clark le puso una mano en el hombro. La desilusión de Barry era casi tangible.   
— Si… quizá — Con la voz átona, Barry se limpió con brusquedad los ojos y compuso una sonrisa falsa — Iré un momento a…

—Está bien —lo cortó para dejarle saber que no tenía que explicarle nada. Era obvio que necesitaba unos minutos para aclarar su mente y reponerse. 

Cuando se quedó solo entre el desfile de personas que seguían llegando, Clark lanzó un suspiro y aceptó una copa de champaña porque era la quinta vez que el mesero pasaba por su lugar y se la ofrecía. Su mirada vagó por el recinto, todo mundo parecía estar teniendo una velada maravillosa, Hal Jordan estaba bailando con Carol Ferris. 

— Qua cabrón —Clark gruñó con descontento y no pudo dejar de pensar en su propia situación. 

Llevaba puesto su mejor traje y ese mismo día se había realizado un corte de cabello, además, en lugar de afeitarse en casa, había optado por pagar uno de esos servicios de barbería donde usan navajas tan afiladas que un movimiento en falso puede hacer que el cliente acabe con la garganta rebanada. 

Con gesto ligeramente distraído se tocó la mandíbula, ciertamente aquel método dejaba la piel mucho más tersa, limpia, sin asomo alguno de barba, aunque Clark tenía niveles altísimos de testosterona y sabía que, a lo sumo, en dos días, la sombra de su barba estaría asomando de nuevo. 

¿Y por qué estaba ahí pensando en su barba? 

Porque había hecho todo aquello del barbero pensando en la posibilidad de volver a estar cerca de Bruce. 

Aquello era una estupidez. Después de ver lo que había pasado entre Jordan y Barry, Clark estaba seguro de que él tendría un resultado similar, eso, asumiendo que Bruce siquiera hiciera acto de aparición. Sabía de boca de otros y de los noticieros, que muchas veces el magnate no cumplía con sus compromisos sociales, y bueno, Clark no podía culparlo. Solo que aquella noche, realmente deseaba que Bruce se sintiera de humor para decir un discurso frente aquella pequeña y selecta multitud.   
Barry no volvió, tenía que estar más afectado de lo que creía. Hubo un murmullo general cuando la música de los altavoces fue interrumpida y una luz protagónica cayó sobre el pequeño escenario, montado al fondo de aquel salón para dominar el evento. 

Clark contuvo el aliento, las personas que estaban en la pista de baile, comenzaron a retomar sus lugares de forma ordenada. Jordan ayudó a Carol Ferris a subir al escenario y algún integrante del staff le acercó un micrófono. Ella lo envolvió con su bonita mano blanca y le dio solo un golpecito para comprobar que estuviera encendido. 

— Buenas noches —Mientras comenzaba a caminar con elegancia de un lado a otro del escenario, el cabello negro de Carol, se movía detrás de ella como un velo de seda negra— Es un honor contar con su asistencia en una noche tan especial para industrias Wayne y Ferris Air.

Hubo una ronda de aplausos que solo sirvió para aturdir ligeramente a Clark, cuyos ojos miraban con voracidad todo lo que pasaba en aquel escenario. 

—Mi padre siempre dijo que el cielo estaba al alcance de cualquier hombre—Carol hizo una breve pausa para que las personas pudieran saborear la frase— Supongo que era su manera de decir que todos las personas pueden volver sus sueños realidad— Su voz de oradora, era bonita, mesurada y clara— Hoy, gracias a la colaboración de un hombre extraordinario, industrias Wayne y Ferrir Air, podrán ayudar a muchas personas a alcanzar su sueño, a tocar el cielo. Por favor, denle un caluroso aplauso a nuestro anfitrión de esta noche…

Las personas comenzaron a aplaudir de nuevo, Clark se movió al frente, ansioso, impaciente. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo.

— ¡Bruce Wayne!

La ronda de aplausos se hizo más fuerte, casi violenta, igual que el ritmo del corazón de Clark. 

— ¡Hola, buenas noches! No dejen de aplaudir, me hacen sentir como una estrella de rock —Oliver Queen salió al escenario y sus palabras iniciales hicieron a la gente reír— Sé que todos esperaban ver a Bruce pero él…  
Clark se sintió traicionado. En el momento en que había visto a aquel rubio, supo de inmediato que Bruce no iba a presentarse. La desilusión lo golpeó con la misma fuerza que había golpeado a Barry.

Barry, lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo y marcharse. Ni todo el lujo de la gala podría compensar a dos enamorados defraudados. 

Dejando la copa de champaña intacta, salió de la estancia principal y comenzó a buscar en los sanitarios. Barry no estaba ahí, el personal de seguridad estaba más relajado y ahora la mayoría estaba vigilando el escenario por lo que el camino a las escaleras del segundo piso, se encontraba despejado. 

Movido por su instinto, Clark las tomó, tal vez Barry había decidido vagar un poco por ahí, lejos de la ruidosa reunión. 

El piso superior era tan bello e impresionante como el primero. Había algunas puertas cerradas que escondían misterios que en ese momento no podrían interesarle, quería marcharse, marcharse y reprenderse a sí mismo por haber sido el estúpido más grande de la historia. Si encontraba a Barry lo invitaría a tomar algo mucho más fuerte que la champaña de Bruce Wayne. Al diablo con él, al diablo con sus ilusiones y al diablo también con el padre muerto de Carol Ferris, el cielo no estaba hecho para todos los hombres. 

Sintiéndose cada vez más ofuscado, un pequeño repiqueteo atrapó su atención. Unas puertas dobles estaban abiertas y un delicado juego de llaves colgaba todavía de la cerradura. Las llaves volvieron a chocar entre si cuando las puertas se movieron un poco a causa del viento o de algo más. Curioso, se acercó, y al asomarse, quedó confuso.

La gala de Gótica, traía consigo el rumor de una noche agitada. Los jardines del palacio de las mil luces estaban llenos de flores rojas: camelias, dalias, tulipanes y astromerias. 

Clark sentía el corazón atrapado en la jaula de la ansiedad. A través de las puertas dobles del balcón, pudo verlo. La silueta de Bruce resaltaba contra las luces artificiales, había cambiado con los años, naturalmente, ahora era más alto, su postura seguía siendo tan perfecta que Clark aún lo encontraba insufrible. Insufrible en su perfección. 

El viento sopló desde la bahía, recorrió las flores rojas, rodeó las columnas de mármol, enredándose en los arabescos relieves de la piedra y, cuando llegó arriba, acarició el rostro de Bruce, le removió el cabello y arrastró su aroma hasta el sensible olfato de Clark. 

El alfa, volvió a sentir a su omega. 

Estaba ahí, con las manos blanquísimas sobre la piedra del barandal. Había una copa vacía a su lado, parecía ensimismado, abstraído. Clark se movió despacio, con cuidado, deseó tener la habilidad de volar para poder acercarse a él sin interrumpir sus pensamientos. 

Por un instante dudó. Se detuvo a medio camino con la incertidumbre arañándole en el alma. ¿Exactamente qué iba a decirle? ¿Le daría Bruce alguna oportunidad de si quiera decir algo? 

Le golpeó el recuerdo de aquella vez en Kansas donde lo había encontrado leyendo un libro bajo un árbol de azahares. Su impetuosa juventud le había concedido el arrojo para atreverse a tomarle una foto, ahora en cambio, no se atrevía ni a dar el siguiente paso.

Quiso el destino, que Bruce eligiera aquel preciso instante para girarse. 

Sus miradas chocaron como el acero de dos espadas en medio del aire. Clark seguía sin ser capaz de mover ni un musculo. 

Bruce en cambio avanzó hacía él como el rey que ha encontrado a un sirviente sentado en su trono. Parecía… ¿molesto? Clark no podía leerlo, estaba demasiado sorprendido, demasiado ansioso, ni siquiera sabía si Bruce lo había reconocido, y al final, sintió que las rodillas le fallaban cuando la mano de Bruce Wayne se enredó en el cabello de su nuca y estrelló sus labios contra los suyos en un beso violento, desesperado y ardoroso. 

Aquel beso era un ataque y Clark se rindió como el más inofensivo de los hombres. La cabeza le daba vueltas, la fragancia del omega era fuerte, dulce, embriagadora. Clark gruñó con sus labios pegados a los de Bruce, lo abrazó como si quisiera hacerle daño y devolvió el beso, volcando en él cientos de días de añoranza. 

— Kent —Bruce jadeó la palabra, sus ojos argénteos eran plata liquida. 

Escuchar su apellido dejando aquella boca, hizo que el alfa sintiera su sangre encenderse. Bruce lo sujetó de la muñeca con la fuerza de una prensa de acero y jaló de él de vuelta al interior del palacio de las mil luces. Cada vez que Clark intentaba decir algo, Bruce lo hacía callar con sus labios. 

La habitación a la que Bruce lo llevó, estaba oscura y silenciosa, sus bocas seguían atrapadas una sobre la otra, incapaces de dejar de besarse. Más que desvestirse se arrancaron la ropa y Bruce estuvo sobre la cama en un instante, boca abajo, sintiendo las manos grandes de Clark amasando y acariciando su culo. 

Bruce olía fuerte y Clark respiraba profundo, bebiéndose el aroma de aquel omega al que nunca había podido sacar de su sistema. 

El alfa separó aquellas nalgas con sus manos, expuso el agujero rosado, goteante y ardiente de su omega y no tardó en darle una larga lamida. 

Bruce se tensó mientras sentía que aquella lengua seguía adelante, tranzando alrededor de su entrada, empujando, ablandando. Cristo, nada debería sentirse así de bien, aquello era un exceso, sus muslos abriéndose más amplios, haciéndolo sentir fuera de su propia voluntad. Y la lengua de Clark seguía trabajando, suave y resbaladiza, lamiéndolo, lamiendo su agujero con abandono, persuadiéndolo, separándolo el músculo para que se relajara aún más, abriéndolo, deslizándose dentro, comiéndolo. 

— Más —Bruce demando en una especie de sollozo necesitado. Quería que Clark siguiera haciendo aquello, deseaba a aquel alfa comiéndole el culo. 

El alfa obedeció, enterró su lengua en el total de su alcance y Bruce sintió que una oleada de sangre caliente llegaba hasta su pene, poniéndolo imposiblemente duro mientras seguía siendo follado con aquella lengua. 

No era suficiente, su entrada se sentía hipersensible, pidiendo algo duro a lo que aferrarse. 

Se movieron juntos, esa lengua maravillosa tratando de profundizar en él con cada empuje. Bruce estaba gimiendo y temblando, en mal estado, necesitado, muy cerca del borde pero sin poder correrse, el vacío comenzaba a doler y la lengua de Clark no era lo suficientemente grande, no podía llegar lo suficientemente profundo y Bruce necesitaba más. 

— Más. 

Clark se apartó de él, lo hizo girar sobre la cama para poder mirarlo a la cara en el momento en que, con un movimiento despiadado, metió dos dedos dentro de él. 

Bruce gimió, estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar, para pensar, para vivir. Su cuerpo trataba de hacerse cargo, intentando empalarse a sí mismo en los dedos de Clark. El alfa volvió a abandonar su cuerpo y el omega hizo un ruido bajo, adorable y tan necesitado que el miembro hinchado y dispuesto de Clark, goteó en respuesta. 

El alfa alcanzó una almohada, la colocó bajó las caderas de Bruce. 

— Abre. 

Bruce obedeció separando las piernas. Clark se alineó a si mismo entre sus muslos mientras lo miraba con aquellos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían negros. 

El omega recordó respirar una última vez mientras el glande grueso y ardiente de Clark se presionaba contra su entrada y comenzaba a estirarlo. Bruce se mordió el labio inferior, tenía la mirada trabada en la de Clark, se sentía a si mismo estirarse, quemándose mientras el alfa empujaba suavemente en él. Sus entrañas cediendo, dando paso a la intrusión. 

— Oh… Dios. 

Bruce exhaló cuando Clark estuvo totalmente en su interior, se agarró a los brazos fuertes de su muchacho de Kansas, no de su hombre de Kansas. Sus muslos temblaban, dolía un poco, dolía lo suficiente para hacerlo disfrutar.   
Clark tomó una respiración profunda, sus pectorales se llenaron, sus músculos estaban tensos bajos los dedos de Bruce. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso como el infierno mientras luchaba por mantenerse controlado. 

Los ojos de Bruce se cerraron, su boca de labios rojos se mantenía abierta mientras jadeaba acaloradamente, conteniendo, aguantando. Estaba totalmente empalado sobre aquella dureza, se sentía tan lleno, tan bien. El miembro de Clark pesaba dentro de él en todas las formas correctas. La sensación de plenitud era satisfactoria de una manera en que nunca podría explicar. 

Y entonces, Clark comenzó a moverse.

Bruce gritó y se sorprendió a sí mismo, la intensa sensación de vulnerabilidad, estaba haciendo cosas extrañas en él. Estaba derritiéndose y él quería…

El alfa construyó un ritmo profundo, duro, violento, clavándose en él una y mil veces. Castigándolo. 

La mente de Bruce se fue lejos, su cerebro estaba fundiéndose bajo el calor desesperante de aquella follada. Solo podía abrir y cerrar la boca inútilmente mientras el placer seguía creciendo como una ola imparable que lo recorría de arriba hacia abajo. 

Clark empujó duro contra su próstata y Bruce volvió a gritar en deliciosa agonía, aferrándose más a aquellos brazos poderosos. Clavando sus dedos en la piel, arañando hacia arriba hasta poder sujetarse de los hombros del alfa. 

— Oh Dios… Oh Dios —Bruce comenzó a murmurar entre palabras ininteligibles y sonidos vagos mientras Clark embestía dentro y fuera sin descanso, follandolo en serio ahora, con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo concentrada en los movimientos ondulantes de su pelvis. 

Bruce goteaba, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía la necesidad de tocarse, de bombear sobre su propio miembro duro. Intentó mover una de sus manos, pero el alfa le gruñó a la cara. 

Y el omega en él cedió sumiso, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior cuando Clark prácticamente lo dobló por la mitad, apuntando con su miembro en un nuevo ángulo que hizo a Bruce sentir que iba a morir de placer. Clark se agachó y comenzó a besarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, su lengua iba dentro de su boca y buen dios, Clark seguía yendo dentro de él tan profundo, tan violento. Todo lo que Bruce pudo hacer fue aguantar y cabalgar la tormenta. Perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, la noción de todo. Su mundo se centraba en el alfa, solo en él— Clark…— su boca caliente, sus manos demandantes acariciando su cuerpo y Bruce ni siquiera era capaz de hablar más. Solo gemía, gemía sin parar. Su agujero temblando alrededor del miembro de Clark que seguía bombeando sin restricción dentro de él, mientras le besaba el cuello y los hombros. 

Bruce sintió que su miembro estaba cerca de estallar, intentó otra vez tocarse a si mismo pero Clark no lo dejó. Aquello lo enloqueció. El omega podía sentir su vientre endurecerse, su entrada pulsando cada vez con más fuerza latiendo por toda la dura polla que seguía follandolo, sin nunca darle tregua, tomando su aliento y su cordura sin inhibiciones. 

Bruce gimió, hundiendo los dedos en los hombros de Clark con desesperada suplica. 

— No puedo…

— Tú puedes —Clark ordenó, dio un empuje brutal contra lo más profundo de su canal, sus dedos agarrando con dolorosa violencia las caderas de Bruce— Vamos —Ordenó de nuevo clavándose más y Bruce se vino con todo su cuerpo tembloroso mientras el orgasmo lo arrastraba lejos. 

Muy lejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! 
> 
> Si desean más información, pequeños adelantos y otras cositas sobre Domesticado, los invito a visitar mi pagina de facebook: 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/LosCuentosDeEterea


	19. Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando avanzas un paso y retrocedes tres.

La absoluta oscuridad, lo confundió.

 

Clark se quedó con la mirada clavada en el techo de aquella habitación. Las sabanas estaban desordenadas alrededor de él, una de ellas le abrazaba la pierna  derecha con varias vueltas de tela.

 

Su pecho subió y bajó con una respiración profunda que le sirvió para llenarse del aroma  a sexo, a omega y a soledad.

 

Bruce no estaba en la cama.

 

Lo había sabido de inmediato, al sentir que era él quien ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Las brumas del sueño reciente aún le impedían ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero lo que estaba sintiendo era  una profunda sensación nauseabunda que en lugar  de estar en su estómago, estaba en su corazón.

 

— Maldición — Clark apretó los dientes, se enderezó  y bajo las  piernas de la cama, peleó un momento para desenredarse de las sabanas y, cuando la tela ya no fue un impedimento, se puso en pie sin tener consideraciones por su desnudes.

 

Bruce Wayne lo había abandonado de nuevo, sin avisar, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar. Era cierto que, en el momento en que la boca de Bruce  estuvo sobre la suya, Clark  había perdido toda intensión de charlar, pero, de nuevo, en su infinita ingenuidad, había creído que después de las rondas de sexo, Bruce estaría ahí. Con él, para él.

 

El silencio absoluto que lo rodeaba, se convertía en una ruidosa declaración  de fracaso. No podía evitar estar enfadado y confundido.

 

¿Qué demonios era todo aquello?

 

Por qué  sus encuentros con Bruce  parecían estar destinados  a seguir la fórmula del fracaso.  Clark incluso podía  enumerar  los componentes de aquel proceso desastroso.

 

Miradas, sexo y abandono.

 

Nunca se había sentido tan insuficiente, tan poca cosa. Bruce Wayne parecía tener por él, la misma fascinación que un marinero  siente por su puta favorita del puerto. Lo que más le  molestaba, era la ausencia total de palabras, la manera cobarde en que Bruce siempre desaparecía, sin dejar ni un rastro detrás de él.

 

Toda la tensión   de su nueva y patética situación, se acumuló sobre los músculos de la espalda de Clark.  Con movimientos  pesados y desganados,  encendió la luz del cuarto, cubriéndose los ojos un momento con el antebrazo para  no ser deslumbrado.

 

No había ninguna nota, ningún mensajero esperando en las sombras. No había nada que revelara la presencia de Bruce Wayne, excepto las marcas sobre el cuerpo de Clark y el aroma dulce  impregnado a su piel.

 

El príncipe de gótica seguía siendo como un afilado trozo de plata y Clark Kent lo llevaba enterrado en el corazón de forma tan profunda, que estaba partiéndoselo.

 

-:-

 

 

La mañana de  aquel día en Gótica era lluviosa, unos empleados de staff que estaban retirando los adornos de la gala, miraron con extrañeza a Clark mientras él bajaba las escaleras y salía lo más rápido posible del palacio de las mil luces.

 

La primera bocanada de aire frío le  sirvió para despejar un poco su mente. Las gotitas de lluvia eran como pequeños alfileres que se le clavaban en la cara por culpa de las ráfagas de aire que  llegaban desde la  bahía.

 

Cuando se subió al taxi, aún se sentía atribulado y ofendido.

Después de la primera ronda en la cama, Bruce había sido presa de un pequeño desmayo y Clark   lo había mantenido protectoramente entre sus brazos mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de su nudo trabajado firmemente en el omega. Mientras la velada transcurría, nadie había intentado  interrumpirlos, principalmente porque Clark asumía que  Bruce había tenido la prudencia de llevarlo a un lugar privado y seguro al que el personal no podía tener acceso.

 

La privacidad les dio la confianza para un segundo y tercer asalto, las cosas habían  escalado en intensidad, ambos habían sido víctimas de un deseo voraz, violento e incontrolable. Y al final, las emociones y la satisfacción desbordada eran tantas y tan grandes que los cuerpos se habían rendido al  solaz del sueño.

 

Entre sus múltiples preguntas, Clark deseaba saber ¿Cómo había sido capaz Bruce, de despertar antes que él?  La respuesta la resultaba obvia pero se negaba a aceptarla.

 

Bruce no estaban tan cómodo ni tan relajado. Abría las piernas pero mantenía  altas las barreras de su desconfianza.

 

El alfa se mordió el labio inferior con saña. Le sorprendían sus propios pensamientos, no quería ser grosero o violento, pero no toleraba la idea de Bruce escapando de la cama sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

 

 

Los sábados por las mañanas, su barrió siempre  estaba tranquilo. Sin el ir y venir de los niños y adolescentes que iban a la escuela, las calles estaban solitarias, además, la lluvia ayudaba  a mantener a las personas dentro de sus casas. Le confortó que no hubiera nadie cerca cuando pagó la carrera del taxi y bajó del auto. Enfiló hacía el edificio de departamentos donde vivía y  el guardia de la recepción ni siquiera levantó la mirada para saludarlo.

 

Así era la gente de gótica, fría y despiadada, digna de su príncipe.

 

El ascensor tenía una hoja pegada donde se leía que estaba temporalmente fuera de servicio. Clark rodó los ojos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás un momento, sintiendo un terrible nudo en su cuello.

Sobándose la zona dolorida, usó las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento y tanteó en sus bolsillos sin encontrar sus llaves. Aquello era ridículo, una noche con Bruce Wayne y parecía que la vida decidía cobrarle  cada segundo de placer con oleadas de mala suerte.

 

Clark estaba a punto de golpear a la puerta cuando está se abrió con anticipación.

 

— Tú debes ser el compañero de Barry ¿no?— Hal Jordan estaba ahí, radiante como mil soles, con su sonrisa perfecta, su cabello desordenado de manera sexy y  el uniforme militar de gala desordenado y lleno de arrugas.

 

—Yo…

 

— Nos vemos luego.

 

Sin darle tiempo a nada y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Hal le dio un golpecito amistoso  en el pecho  y lo pasó de largo sin prestarle atención.  Clark no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, Jordan parecía estar al tanto del elevador porque no intentó llamarlo y en cambio tomó las escaleras  bajándolas de dos en dos, tarareando  con  palpable felicidad. Casi estaba seguro de que el sujeto iba a  imitar a Gene Kelly en: cantando bajo la lluvia.

 

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

 

— Hola Clark — Barry estaba en la barra de la cocina, sentado sobre ella, comiéndose un tazón gigante de cereal. Llevaba puesta la parte superior de su pijama, pero sus piernas largas y blancas quedaban a la vista desde la punta delicada de sus dedos hasta sus muslos llenos de pequeñas marcas rojas. Marcas que sin duda Jordan había dejado ahí.

 

La sonrisa de Barry  era tan asombrosamente bonita que Clark casi se sintió de mejor humor. Casi.

 

Así es como se supone que debía lucir un omega después de haber sido bien follado. Y Clark no ponía en calidad de duda su habilidad en la cama, pero, sin duda, no era lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer una sonrisa a la mañana siguiente, o siquiera, una mirada.

 

— ¿Mala noche? — Barry detectó de inmediato la postura baja de los hombros de su amigo y la mirada turbia y miserable de sus ojos azules.

 

—La noche fue buena, pero el despertar fue terrible — Clark intentó  sonreír, pero no consiguió más que un gesto débil  que tiró de sus labios sin alegría.

 

Barry  bajó de la barra. Dejó su plato de cereal a un lado y se apresuró a servir café con canela en una taza enorme.

 

—Gracias —Clark recibió la bebida caliente, se arrellanó en el sofá y dejó que la bebida caliente le calentara las manos. Tenía la sospecha de que, aunque la bebiera toda de un golpe, nada podría remover la sensación fría que le calaba  cada vez que  pensaba en Bruce. No quería seguir recreándose en su miseria, así que miró a Barry intentado aligerarse— Así que… al final tú y Jordan.

 

Barry se sonrojó  y sus ojos  se saturaron de emoción mientras asentía repetidas veces. Era obvio que estaba irremediablemente enamorado y Clark  sabía lo que era sentirse así, pensar que una sola persona  puede  volverse más importante que cualquier cosa en el universo.

 

Sin Bruce a su lado, nada era suficiente. Ni el brillo de todas las estrellas, ni enormes torres de oro o el mundo en sus manos. Nada tenía valor ni significado sin Bruce con él.

 

— Me alegro por ti,  Barry — Le puso una mano en la rodilla y le dio un par de palmaditas en la zona.

 

Barry  no escapó de su tacto, en cambio, se acercó más a él, luchando por desplazar su infinita felicidad para poder  concentrarse en la preocupación que sentía por Clark.

 

— ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? ¿Con quién pasaste la noche?— Lo miró a los ojos— Luces como si te hubieran arrancado el corazón

Clark sonrió de lado y suspiró— Es lo que pasa cuando tratas de tomar el más puro y bello trozo de hielo con las manos desnudas. Te quema. Y tratas de seguir resistiendo, resistes por años aunque a cada instante  sea más doloroso y aun así sigues aferrándolo, tratando de construirte alrededor de él, intentando ser digno, aunque  la sensación helada sigue extendiéndose por tus dedos y tus brazos y sabes que no puedes hacer nada por impedir que llegue a tu corazón— Clark apretó los dedos alrededor de su taza caliente—  Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo, sigues aferrándote, creyendo que eventualmente dejara de doler. Pensando que ese diamante de hielo no te lastima a propósito, sino que obedece a su naturaleza, te niegas a creer que es cruel, pero mientras lo piensas, la sensación hiriente sigue mordiendo tu comprensión.

 

Al hablar, su mirada se había tornado oscura, empañada por un sentimiento malsano. Barry se sintió desconcertado, nunca había visto al dulce Clark Kent en un estado como aquel. Clark parecía tener ganas de lastimar a alguien y eso, lo inquietaba profundamente.

 

— No me prestes atención, Barry. Pasé demasiado tiempo en el club de poesía de mi secundaria y a veces me pongo  bastante melodramático.   


  
Barry intentó reírse de aquellas palabras. Pero Clark dejó la taza de  café con canela intacta y se marchó a su habitación.

 

 

 

A partir de aquel día, las cosas no parecieron cambiar en la rutina de Clark y Barry, excepto por el hecho de que, igual que había pasado años atrás, en Kansas. Clark sentía renacer en él, la obsesiva necesidad de  ver a Bruce otra vez y  esclarecer su situación de una vez por todas.

 

A base de pedir favores, cubrir turnos dobles y suplicar a la persona adecuada. Clark consiguió una entrevista  privada con Bruce.

 

Como empleado de Biotec-Wayne  tenía el acceso permitido a varías instalaciones del corporativo. Pero el edificio  administrativo principal, estaba lejos de su alcance.

 

Eran las diez de la mañana  de un lunes. La fachada del edificio sede de Industrias Wayne le dio la bienvenida con su piedra de  Salamanca, traída bloque por bloque desde España. El logo de la compañía se imponía y las personas que tenían la fortuna de trabajar tan cerca de Bruce Wayne, destilaban una orgullosa soberbia como si compartieran el prominente apellido de aquella dinastía.

 

Clark tuvo que repetir su nombre tres veces a una mujer de aspecto severo y sonrisa ensayada. Ella, revisó con extrema meticulosidad una lista  y volvió  a mirarlo.

 

— No hay ningún Clark Kent agendado para visitar hoy al señor Wayne —La dama volvió a dedicarle su sonrisa ensayada y lo miró de pies a cabeza sin mucha discreción— Quizá usted tiene la información incorrecta.

 

Clark  no perdió la calma, a pesar de que los nervios estaban fallándole y en lugar de mantenerse firmes y acerados, temblaban como cuerdas de un arco debilitado.

 

— ¿Podría revisar una última vez? Quizá aparezca como Clark Joseph Kent —Buscó en su cartera y sacó una identificación oficial que deslizó sobre el brillante mostrador de cristal pulido.

 

La mujer lo miró como si quisiera tener el poder de desintegrarlo, pero volvió a checar en la lista y  no tardó más que un par de segundos en levantar la mirada— Debió darme su nombre completo desde el principio.

 

Para evitar una discusión, Clark simplemente sonrió.

 

La misma mujer lo llevó hasta el elevador, como si no fuera capaz de encontrar el camino por sí mismo, o peor, como si pensara que iba a robarse algo. Si es que lograba hablar con Bruce en buenos términos (cosa que dudaba) tendría que mencionarle que la hospitalidad de su lugar de trabajo, dejaba mucho que desear.

 

La oficina del príncipe estaba en el último piso, dominaba a toda la ciudad de Gótica que se le ofrecía como un reino feraz.

 

A la vista  de la puerta cerrada, Clark comenzó a dudar de sí mismo. Volvía a sentirse como el niño de Kansas que había ido a pedir perdón con su ramo de tulipanes y un girasol.  Solo que, en está ocasión,  no buscaba disculparse, buscaba respuestas.

 

Nunca antes había sentido con tanta fuerza la relatividad del tiempo, los minutos se le antojaban siglos enteros de angustia. Durante un par de veces, intentó ensayar lo que iba a decir, pero era incapaz de coordinar sus pensamientos, por eso, cuando la puerta se abrió, sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido y todo su torrente sanguíneo se llenó de adrenalina.

 

Bruce estaba de pie, despidiéndose de un hombre excepcionalmente guapo. Hablaba en italiano fluido, se reían e intercambiaban toques casuales.

 

Clark sintió que el piso debajo de él se volvía inestable.

 

Su omega estaba ahí, sonriendo para otro alfa, coqueteando con otro alfa, ofreciéndose  a otro alfa.

 

La razón escapó de sí mismo.

 

Las cosas que Bruce hacía con él, aparentemente las hacía con cualquiera.

 

Sin dominar sus impulsos y dejándose manejar por los celos. Clark avanzó hasta ambos. Bruce lo miró con calma, era obvio que no le sorprendía verlo ahí.   
  


— Dame un par de segundos, Kent. Te atenderé en un…

 

— ¿Me atenderás en un instante?  No te preocupes, estaré aquí, esperando a que dejes de ser una zorra.

 

El alfa italiano miró a Clark sin dejar de sonreír, era obvio que no comprendía el idioma. Quien sí lo comprendía en su completa totalidad era Bruce quien palideció más de lo que era común en él.

 

— ¿Disculpa?

 

— ¿Te complace lo que haces? ¿La manera en que haces de otros tus juguetes?

 

Bruce parpadeó como si Clark acabara de darle un puñetazo a la mitad de la cara. El italiano comenzó a sentir la ira que irradiaba de aquel otro alfa y por instinto se movió al frente de Bruce, pretendiendo protegerlo de Clark.

 

Aquello fue el colmo, Clark  lo apartó de un empellón violento y encaró a Bruce a un palmo de distancia.

 

— Durante años he escuchado la misma historia de cómo el príncipe de Gótica se mantiene lejos de los alfas para impedir ser mordido a la fuerza. Pero apuesto a que nadie sabe que aunque no quieres una mordida, no te molesta tener un nudo bien dentro de ti ¿no?

 

Bruce  no parecía estar respirando, miraba a Clark como si  lo desconociera.

 

— Te escupiría en la cara, Wayne. Pero temo que eso te excite.

 

Sin acabar de comprender lo que estaba pasando, el italiano se atrevió a poner una mano sobre el hombro de Clark, lo sujetó de la ropa con su puño y tironeo de él.

 

Aquello, desató  una  pelea a puños en el pasillo, frente a Bruce, quién en aquel preciso instante, cambió toda la opinión que tenía sobre Clark Kent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia en esta plataforma. Siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes <3


	20. Inmarcesible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mirada al pasado, para entender el presente.

El retrato de Thomas Wayne, lo juzgaba con una mirada helada y severa. Los ojos pintados sobre el óleo eran desapasionados y duros. Clark huyó de ellos, solo para encontrar la misma mirada en la cara de Bruce. 

El personal de seguridad acababa de marcharse, Bruce les había dado un par de indicaciones concisas antes de cerrar la puerta y quedarse con él, a solas en su despacho. Clark estaba sin aliento, la adrenalina seguía en su sangre, sus nudillos ardían así que les lanzó una mirada para escapar de la confrontación con el omega. 

El silencio era asfixiante, Clark se desconocía a sí mismo, nunca había sido violento o soez. Sintió que Bruce se movía y temiendo que dejara la habitación, levantó la cabeza buscándolo. 

Bruce estaba dándole la espalda, colocando un montón de hielos en su pañuelo. Hizo un nudo con las puntas de la tela y se giró. 

Clark se sobre saltó al hacer contacto visual. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero Bruce caminó hasta él, se sentó en la pequeña mesa justo frente al lugar donde Clark estaba sentado, tomó su mano derecha y apretó el pañuelo con hielos sobre sus nudillos.

El alfa apretó los dientes en señal de dolor y el omega presionó con más firmeza los hielos sobre la zona lacerada. 

— Tu comportamiento no tiene excusa —La voz de Bruce tenía un tono cerrado, casi profesional— Venir aquí a insultarme y golpear a uno de mis socios comerciales. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Kent? 

Clark apretó los labios, era consciente de lo que acababa de hacer y al mismo tiempo, le parecía que quien acababa de montar semejante escena brutal no era él. 

— Lo lamento, no quise…

—Por supuesto que quisiste — Bruce no le iba a permitir escapar con una disculpa —Saltaste sobre Amadeo como un tigre sobre su presa y seguiste soltando injurias. ¿Crees que el sexo te da algún tipo de derecho sobre mí? ¿Crees que porque me gusta acostarme contigo, te pertenezco? Eso es tan típico de tu casta. 

Los ojos de Clark se abrieron como si Bruce le hubiera dado una bofetada. No esperaba que Bruce abordara el tema de manera tan directa, aunque, en realidad aquello era justamente lo que Clark había querido aclarar. 

Bruce le soltó la mano y respiró de forma profunda. 

— Responde. 

Clark se acarició los nudillos, bajó la mirada un momento, pensando en Kansas y en la noche de la gala. Pensando en sí mismo, en su manera de actuar, obsesionado y confundido y de nuevo sintió que su corazón se hundía. 

Bruce esperó un par de minutos más y al ver que Clark no abría la boca ni lo miraba, se movió para marcharse, pero la mano de Clark lo sujetó por la manga de su saco. 

— Quería preguntarte por qué te marchaste de Kansas sin despedirte.

Los ojos atormentados de Clark se clavaron en él, haciéndole sentir… solo eso, sentir. 

Años de distancia, reducidos a una pregunta simple. Bruce se quedó quieto en su lugar y respondió. Decidiendo que era el instante de esclarecer las cosas. 

— La prensa descubrió que estaba ahí. Si me quedaba, el lugar no tardaría demasiado en convertirse en un infierno lleno de periodistas insidiosos que eventualmente iban a acosarte a ti y a tu adorable madre.

Bruce se aflojó ligeramente el nudo de la corbata y Clark pudo percibir un aroma dulce y exquisito manando de él. 

— Fue un verano adorable, pero no podía quedarme más tiempo. Mi vida siempre ha estado en Gótica, yo era un visitante solamente. Nunca planee quedarme y ambos sabemos que el asunto de la mordida y el campo de girasoles fue un accidente, creí que eso lo habíamos aclarado hace años. 

Clark se aclaró la garganta y procuró no respirar demasiado profundo para no ser presa de aquel aroma hechizante. No quería volver a perder la cordura. 

— Pero no… no te despediste.

— Así es, no lo hice. 

Clark apretó ligeramente los puños. Bruce era un insensible.

— Me hiciste sentir como un idiota cuando fui a buscarte y encontré tu casa vacía —Reclamó y se sintió más ofendido cuando vio aparecer en los labios de Bruce una sonrisa fresca y tranquila. 

— ¿Yo te hice sentir como un idiota? Y asumo que también fui yo quien te hizo actuar como un convicto hace un instante ¿no es así? Porque siempre es más sencillo responsabilizar a otros por nuestras acciones y decisiones. Yo no soy responsable por tus sentimientos Clark. 

El alfa sintió que se le agitaba la respiración, Bruce siempre hacía un nudo incompresible de su razonamiento. 

— Pero, la noche de la gala, te acostaste conmigo sin apenas mediar palabras y…

—Me acosté contigo porque quería hacerlo, me gusta ser follado por ti. ¿Cuál es la gran cosa al respecto? 

Clark perdió el templé, se levantó de forma abrupta. En sus ojos brillaba la desesperación disfrazada de enojo. 

— ¡La gran maldita cosa es que he estado enamorado de ti desde Kansas! Y tú… tú lo sabías lo has sabido siempre porque eres demasiado inteligente como para no percatarte de mis patéticas intenciones. Y todo lo que haces es entrar y salir de mi vida a placer. Quizá mis sentimientos son únicamente mi responsabilidad, pero no me tildes de estúpido, lo nuestro no es solo un asunto sexual. No lo fue hace años y no lo es ahora — Clark hizo un puño alrededor de la camisa de Bruce y lo obligó a levantarse— No intentes controlarme con sofismos y tu tono de director empresarial — Le advirtió — Estoy enamorado de ti, ¡como un imbécil!, y no es un asunto que tenga que ver con la pálida mordida en tu piel… se trata de ti y de mí, no del alfa y el omega y te agradecería que por una vez en tu vida, seas honesto conmigo en lugar de desaparecer sin decir ni una maldita cosa.

El estoicismo de Bruce lo ablandó, aflojó el agarré sobre aquella ropa y no pudo resistir la dolorosa necesidad de abrazarlo. Su corazón estaba tan atribulado que dolía como si fuera estallar y se dio cuenta que nunca había hecho aquello. Nunca lo había abrazado de esa manera, genuina y cariñosa, un tanto necesitada.

— Por favor, solo… dejemos las cosas en claro. Necesito detener este ciclo de amor unilateral que está enloqueciéndome. Hice hasta lo imposible por conseguir está entrevista para… 

— ¿Quieres callarte un instante? —Bruce no escapó de su abrazo, en cambio lo correspondió y recargó la mejilla en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Su voz sonaba fastidiada— Tú no conseguiste está entrevista, yo te la concedí. ¿Realmente crees que cualquier empleado puede obtener un lugar en mi agenda? Tú no estarías aquí si yo no lo hubiera querido así. Acepté verte porque quería charlar contigo sobre la noche de la gala, pero cuando abrí la puerta de la oficina comenzaste a actuar como un loco, le rompiste una mano a mi socio y el único motivo por el que no estás en la estación de policía en este momento es por mí, pero estás haciéndome dudar de mis decisiones.

Clark lo apretó un poco más entre sus brazos.   
— Entonces ¿también querías verme? 

Bruce respiraba de forma pesada y lenta, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo —Las cosas no son tan sencillas Clark. Mi vida no es tan simple, soy un Wayne, el último de la dinastía y un omega. Tú, simplemente no puedes comprender lo que eso significa.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio entre los dos. Este silencio era más tranquilo y no dolía tanto porque Bruce seguía entre sus brazos. 

— No quiero ser la persona con la que te acuestas y que no significa nada para ti. Preferiría no volver a verte jamás. 

Bruce se tensó y se apartó de su toque. 

— Todo se resume a esto, solo necesito una respuesta. No te pido ser responsable por mis sentimientos. Solo te pido que me digas de una vez por todas si sientes algo por mí o si debo renunciar y dejar de perseguir un imposible —Clark presionó un poco más.

— No me corresponde decidir por ti. 

— ¡Maldición Bruce!— Clark volvió a acercarlo a si mismo —No te estoy pidiendo decidir por mí, estoy preguntándote de frente si quieres salir conmigo. Tener una relación que sea más que sexo ocasional. Esta es una decisión que debes hacer por ti, no por mí. Yo… aceptaré cualquier respuesta, porque no quiero convertirme en una persona que cree tener oro cuando solo hay oropel. Solo existen dos maneras en las que saldré por esa puerta, una es marchándome para siempre y la otra es, con tu número privado en mi teléfono y una cita para cenar. 

Bruce se enfundó de nuevo en aquella expresión distante e intocable. Pero sus ojos estaban vivos y brillaba en ellos una creciente ansiedad. Detestaba la situación en la que se encontraba, detestaba esa sensación que le hacía sentir que si Clark se marchaba de manera definitiva él se ahogaría. Pero Clark no tenía idea de lo que estaba pidiendo, no podía ver el mundo desde el umbral en el que estaba parado. A salvo del poder y la asquerosa influencia social. Bruce no quería arrastrarlo, no había deseado hacerlo hacía años y sin duda no deseaba hacerlo ahora.   
— Responde. 

Esta vez, fue Clark quien exigió. Lo sujetaba por la cintura con tanta firmeza que Bruce no pudo reprimir un sonido bajo y discordante. 

— Te suplico que respondas — Clark aflojó su agarré y como una muestra de arrepentimiento besó la frente de Bruce. Luego hizo lo mismo en el puente de su nariz e incapaz de contentarse con tan poco, apretó su boca caliente sobre los labios del omega. 

Bruce los mantuvo inmóviles solo un instante. Luego los abrió suavemente y tomó una bocanada de aire junto a la lengua de Clark que fue de inmediato en busca de suya para llenarla de atenciones. 

Estaba harto de ser el heredero Wayne, estaba harto de llevar una vida que llenara de satisfacción a otros. Odiaba ser Bruce Wayne y por eso, cuando Clark lo amaba, se sentía tan bien. Clark no era parte de ese mundo frívolo y cruel, Bruce quería mantenerlo lejos y a salvo… pero si Clark se marchaba ¿qué le quedaría? Pensó en Oliver, pensó en Alfred y el beso que seguía en su boca le hizo pensar por sobre todo en Clark. 

Por supuesto que estaba enamorado de él, por supuesto que sabía que estaba en la ciudad, que trabajaba en una de sus empresas y que asistiría a la gala. Bruce llevaba años al pendiente de él. No sabía en qué momento se había enamorado, pero sabía que Clark tenía razón, no era un asunto entre alfa y omega, era un asunto entre ellos dos. 

Bruce apartó a Clark de su boca. El dolor del rechazó llenó por completo sus ojos azules, dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero Bruce lo detuvo, hurgó en las bolsas de su ropa hasta encontrar el teléfono móvil. 

— Desbloquéalo.

Clark obedeció como un tonto apresurado y Bruce lo encontró adorable. 

El heredero Wayne escribió un número y lo agendó. Luego se lo devolvió a Clark con un gesto simple— Pasa por mí la noche del viernes.   
Clark estaba en blanco, sin saber qué responder o qué hacer. Bruce le dio la espalda y fue a tomar unos papeles de su escritorio. 

—No será una relación pública. ¿Comprendes? No por ahora. Y no me gusta la comida china así que elige un lugar donde sirvan otra cosa. No uses mi número para enviarme mensajes sentimentales, los detesto. 

Clark seguía con el teléfono en la mano y la mirada clavada en Bruce. Sintiendo que aquello era irreal. 

— Si vas a llevarme flores, que sean girasoles. Me gustan los girasoles. 

Bruce le sonrió de manera cómplice y Clark sintió que había un universo en implosión dentro de él. 

— Ahora vete granjero, tengo una reunión importante y quiero que mis socios mantengan los huesos de sus manos en buen estado. 

Clark siguió sin moverse y Bruce frunció el ceño. 

— Quizá debería reconsiderar mi respuesta. 

Bruce apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Clark ya estaba frente a él besándolo de nuevo, metiendo las manos en la parte trasera de sus muslos para levantarlo y sentarlo sobre el escritorio. Intentó escapar del beso, pero la demanda dulce de Clark le hizo ceder y se quedó ahí siendo besado sin atisbos de prisa o violencia, sin dolor ni urgencia. Aquel era un beso dueño del tiempo. Amable, paciente y tierno. 

En aquel momento, por primera vez en su vida, Bruce amó ser quien era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;v; Se que han esperado mucho por este capitulo y la verdad es que al final no he quedado muy satisfecha con él. Estoy un tanto frustrada porque mi tiempo para escribir ha estado muy limitado. Pero siempre que pienso en todos los bellos lectores que siguen esta historia, mi corazón se entibia y me da ánimos para seguir. 
> 
> Los sigo invitando a unirse a mi pagina de facebook: 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/LosCuentosDeEterea


End file.
